SS
by Mother CHANYOU
Summary: Sakura:Ampuuuuun!Papa dan Mama jodohin aku!aku gak mauuuu! Sasuke:Apa!Syaratnya menikah?aku kan cuma mau Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Edition! "Maukah kamu menikah denganku,Sakura?" Fic alay untuk kesenangan pribadi. Don't like don't read,If you enjoy,RnR thank you
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Sebentar, apa!?"

"Masih perlu diulangi lagi?"

"Iya, telingaku gak bisa mencerna perkataan Mama"

"Mama dan Papa memutuskan kamu untuk menikah dengan cowok yang sudah kami tentukan"

"Cih, jangan harap aku mau!"

.

.

.

"Hueeeeee, begitulah ceritanya, Ino. Mama dan Papa memutuskan seenak mereka sendiri untuk menjodohkanku. Hueeeeeeee!" aku meraung-raung di kelas kami, jurusan kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Gak peduli semua mata memandangku aneh, masalahku benar-benar berattt! Aku masih umur 20 tahun, aku masih ingin berpetualang dan menjadi dokter yang hebat.

Ino menyentil dahiku dan tersenyum. Hih bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum di saat aku berduka kayak gini.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja keinginan Om dan Tante. Yah walau aku iri juga sih keduluan kamu nikah"

Sudah kuduga curhat ke cewek pirang ini akan sia-sia. "Siapa tahu calon suamimu kece kayak Sasuke-kun" serunya blushing. Tangisanku semakin keras dan Ino akhirnya memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk rambut pink ku yang panjang.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki apartemenku di lantai 11. Sudah 2 tahun aku tinggal sendirian disini. Papa dan Mama tinggal di Kyoto dengan tenang. Mataku masih sembab gara-gara nangis terus sejak tadi malam. Sejak Papa dan Mama menyuruhku pulang untuk memberi kabar bodoh itu. Sial, pikiranku terpaku pada perjodohan itu terus. Setelah merelaksasi tubuh mandi di bathub aku akan minum-minum ke bar sama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto saja ah.

.

.

.

Kakek Madara meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu dan sore ini akan diumumkan pembagian warisan. Aku terkikik dalam hati membayangkan Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Edition yang segera kuperawani. Hmph.

Kakek tua itu hebat juga bertahan hidup selama 123 tahun. Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya masih saja sempat memarahi Tou-san soal gambar kerja arsitektur cluster baru Uchiha group di Izu yang hancur-hancuran.

TUK!

"Ouch! Apaan sih Aniki!" Itachi menjitak kepala ravenku yang keren ini tiba-tiba

"Apaan-apaan, paling tidak sembunyikan senyum liarmu itu di hadapan foto mendiang Kakek, bodoh"

Aku memandangi foto Kakek Madara yang sangar itu. Sorot mata tajam khas Uchiha menusuk mataku seketika. Iya, iya, Kakek nyeremin kok. Udahan deh melototnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya harap tenang dan berkumpul. Pak Pengacara, silakan mulai membaca surat wasiat Tou-sama" suara Tou-san menggelegar. Pak Pengacara juga punya nama kali.

"Ehem! Terima kasih Fugaku-san. Baiklah, nama saya Orochimaru, saya pengacara khusus keluarga Uchiha, terutama Madara Uchiha, saya lulusan Universitas Tokyo dan pengalaman saya sudah terperca-"

"Hei, pucat! Gak usah bertele-tele, aku gak perduli kamu lulusan SMP atau TK, cepat bacakan isinya!" gak sabaran aku. Huh

Biarin semua mata melotot ke arahku. Ah Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Edition… Tapi rupanya sebagian besar Uchiha walau melotot padaku sekarang manggut-manggut tanda setuju padaku. Hahaha

Muka si Orochi siapa itu seakan ngomong 'dasar para mata duitan'. Cih, Do I look like, care?

.

.

.

Huaaaaah lama banget sihhh, para orang tua udah kebagian tanah, uang tunai, simpanan emas, bisnis-bisnis Uchiha dengan adil. Itachi dapat 1 anak perusahaan real estate penting di Tokyo. Lha aku kapan?

"…dan terakhir, untuk bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha akan mendapatkan 1 unit rumah mewah di Tokyo dan …"

"Mobil, mobil, mobil" batinku girang

"Semua uang yang ada dalam brankas Sharingan"

BANZAIIIII! Malah lebih bagus dari mobil. Uang kakek memang ada buanyaak yang tadi sudah dibagi-bagi. Dan aku sangat lebih dari tahu kalau brankas Sharingan adalah pusatnya uang di rumah utama ini. Dan isinya Milyaran.. tidak, Trilyunan Yen.

Aku mempertahankan wajah stoic ku yang ganteng ini dan cuma memperlihatkan senyum miring dengan mata meremehkan pada si tua Orochi itu. Heh, apa-apaan matanya menyipit senang ke arahku?

"… tapi dengan 1 syarat mutlak yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Sasuke Uchiha dapat memiliki semua haknya apabila dia sudah MENIKAH" dengan sengaja Orochimaru menekankan Kata terakhir itu. Mata jeleknya seakan ngomong 'rasakan' padaku.

MENIKAH

KAH

KAH

KAH

Suara Orochimaru bergema dalam sanubariku…

Aku hancur. Dalam kegelapan malam yang dingin aku berlari-lari mengejar asaku, Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Edition… Come back hereeeeee!

.

.

.

-Teme, gomen aku gak bisa ikut kalian ke bar. Aku diseret Karin ke mall. Kakak sialan itu memang nyebelin. Salam ke Sakura-chan ya-

Buh, dasar Dobe. Lemah banget sama cewek. Aku memarkir Mercedes benz hitamku di basement. Kupandangi penampilanku di kaca mobil sekali lagi, oke saya memang selalu keren.

Puh, ramai sekali bar malam ini. Cewek-cewek gila itu selalu memandangiku dari ujung rambut ravenku sampai ujung sepatu nike ku. Dasar cewek-cewek low quality. Senyumnya mesum, bodinya jelek. Cih

PLAK!

Kutepuk dahi lebar si pinky yang duduk di VVIP. Dia sudah mabuk berat rupanya. Mahasiswi kedokteran paling pintar kok malah minum minuman keras sih. Bodoh, tanpa Naruto atau aku disini dia nekat minum-minum. Gimana nanti kalau dibawa om-om gak jelas.

"Uggh,ittai!"

"Heh,mukamu sudah kayak tomat aja lho" mau gak mau aku jadi nahan tawa melihat Sakura yang putih berubah merah kebanyakan minum

"Ohhhh, Sasuke-kun yaaaa… sini… sini… " katanya sambil menarik lenganku untuk dipeluknya. Ya ampun, dengan dress putiih ketat gini mata cowok-cowok hidung belang itu pasti keluar dari kepalanya melihat lekuk tubuh Sakura. Shit, dia memelukku erat banget, lenganku menyentuh dadanya.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun… hari ini aku sediiiih sekali. Kamu jangan mau dijodohin ya sama orang tua kamu" katanya dengan mata yang berlinang

"Hn" aku cuma bisa menjawab dengan kata itu. Bete, dalam 1 hari ada 2 topik pernikahan. Wait, dijodohin?

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Dijodohin?!kamu dijodohin?!"

Tapi yang ditanya sudah tertidur di pundakku, masih dengan airmatanya. Hhh, ini akan menjadi malam yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Duh, Sakura sepertinya harus diet. Berat banget. Kecilin dikit tuh bokong. Seksi abis. Mana aku mesti kudu gendong dia sampai lantai 11, emang sih pakai lift, tapi tetep aja.

Sampai di kamarnya, saat aku mau pulang, dia menarik kemeja hitamku.

"Sasuke kun, jangan pergi dulu, temani aku malam ini. Aku gak mau sendirian. Naruto gak ada, Ino sama saja"

Huh rupanya mabuknya sudah hilang, heh, ngapain tadi pake acara gendong-gendongan segala? Aku memandanginya lama dan akhirnya mengangguk. Dia pergi mandi dan aku mengambil air dingin dan memandangi pemandangan Tokyo tower di seberang sana. Hm, cewek ini benar-benar punya apartemen yang nyaman.

Aku duduk di sofa putihnya sambil memikirkan Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Editionku yang kandas. Menikah? Huh, bayarannya mahal banget. Aku kan masih kuliah, masih pingin lanjut ke luar negeri. Aku masih ingin meningkatkan pengetahuan arsitektur. Tapi bagaimanapun aku butuh uang brankas sharingan itu.

Akh! Kepalaku pening kalau memikirkan semua ini. Kunyalakan TV Sakura dan isi beritanya cuma pasangan selebriti yang baru menikah, pernikahan putra konglomerat, spot terbaik honeymoon, bahkan 2 anjing yang sedang dibikinin upacara pernikahan. Beh! Aku muak. Kumatikan lagi TV itu.

KLIK

Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memakai nightgown panjang warna soft pink dengan bunga-bunga warna ungu. Yah, cantik sih. Lumayan.

"Sasuke-kun mau makan? Maaf ya aku merepotkanmu"

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, gawat kalau dia memasakkan aku. Lebih baik aku cabut dari apartemen ini. Masakan Sakura asin maha dahsyat.

Dia duduk di sebelahku dan menyadarkan kepala pinknya ke bahuku

"Papa dan Mama mau jodohin aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Mimpiku juga masih panjang"

"Memangnya kenapa sih Om Jiraiya dan Tante Tsunade tiba-tiba mau jodohin kamu?" aku tiba-tiba jadi penasaran.

"Katanya supaya ada yang mengawasiku di Tokyo, ada yang merawatku, dan lain-lain. Soalnya Sasori-nii sudah lulus kuliah dan mau lanjut S2 di Inggris. Mama takut ada apa-apa denganku"

Ooh, jadi kakak cantik Sakura sudah lulus ya. Yah, walau babyface, cantik, dan berbakat dalam dunia acting, kakak laki-laki Sakura memang lebih suka bergelut di ruang operasi sebagai Surgeon. Yah, keluarga haruno memang keluarga medis terkenal.

"Tolak aja rencana mereka, gampang kan?"

"Oh Sasuke kun, kamu lupa Mamaku kalau sudah marah ya?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya

Aku terkekeh, ingat saat Tante Tsunade ngamuk-ngamuk pas aku dan Naruto menculik Sakura untuk liburan ke Hawaii. Tante sampai memblokir semua penerbangan Tokyo ke Honolulu padahal kita pakai pesawat pribadi Naruto.

"Yah, masalah kamu memang lebih berat dari masalahku Sakura. Aku gak jadi dapat Lamborghini ku kalau aku gak menikah"

"Hah? Sasuke-kun gak jadi beli Lamborghini yang kamu pamer-pamerkan ke aku dan Naruto lewat tablet kemarin lusa? Ahahahahahahaha"

Kerutan jengkel muncul di keningku saat mendengar Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gak sadar apa kalau aku lagi jengkel setengah mati. Ide gila baru saja terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Sakura.."

"Apa Sasuke-kun? Kamu mau nyuruh aku tutup mulut dari Naruto kalau kamu gak jadi beli Lamborghini?"

"Tidak, aku malah menyuruhmu bilang padanya kalau aku akan pamer mobil itu di depan rumahnya. Bilang padanya atas nama Nyonya Uchiha"

". . . . "

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Yak, inilah fic alay super gaje. Mind to RnR? Thank you

CHANYOU


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak malam itu. Esok hari setelah malam itu, Sasuke-kun membawaku pulang ke Kyoto menemui Pama dan Mama. Mereka tercengang dan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setengah tidak percaya kalau Sasuke-kun, sahabatku sejak kecil malah melamar putri mereka. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo giliran memberitahu keluarga Uchiha, aku tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan mengingat ekspresi Mama. Biarlah aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun daripada harus menikah dengan pria dari antah berantah.

Pun di rumah Uchiha, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, dan Itachi-nii langsung setuju tanpa panjang lebar penjelasan. Dan gak pake lama, besok adalah upacara pernikahan kami. Malam ini kami, 3 serangkai Sasuke-kun, aku, dan Naruto berkumpul di mansion Sasuke-kun.

"Huaaaaa. Kalian jahat. Kenapa kamu menikah dengan teme, Sakura-chaaaan? Aku kan sayang banget sama kamu. Hiks… hiks"

"Sudahlah Naruto, disini kami cuma saling membutuhkan kok" kataku sambil mengusap rambut blondenya yang lebat itu

"Tetap saja ini pernikahan, Sakura-chan. Huhuhu.. kalian jahat banget. Hei, teme! Awas kalau nanti kamu gak tanggung jawab sama Sakura-chan, kurebut dia nanti ya!"

"Hn. Jangan khawatir"

.

.

.

"Hihi, kasihan Naruto. Dia ketiduran, kecapekan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu galau. Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu ya Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Hati-hati"

Hmmmmh… Sasuke-kun tidak mengantarku pulang ya. Memang sih apartemenku dan mansion Sasuke-kun dekat jaraknya, tapi paling tidak tawarin antar pulang donk. Aku berjalan terus di sepanjang tepian sungai dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Akhirnya menikah juga. Apa ini benar-benar keputusan yang tepat?

GREP

"Sasuke-kun?" aku menoleh mendapati Sasuke-kun yang menarik pergelangan tanganku

"Aku memang tidak melamarmu sebagaimana layaknya laki-laki. Tapi bagaimanapun kamu mempelaiku besok. Kuantar pulang"

Tak banyak bicara kami berjalan santai menuju apartemenku. Hembusan angin musim semi dan kelopak bunga sakura menerpa wajah kami. Yah walaupun tidak ada yang tahu, tapi dari dulu aku diam-diam menyukai Sasuke-kun. Dia yang cool, ganteng, pintar, dan sedikit sombong. Tak kusangka aku malah menikah dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana nasibku setelah dia mendapatkan uang yang diinginkannya? Apakah aku akan ditinggalkannya…

"Hei, ngelamun aja. Sudah sampai nih"

"Oh? Iya, terima kasih banyak. Sasuke-kun mau masuk dulu?"

"Gak. Nanti Om dan Tante terbangun," iya, Papa dan Mama malam ini menginap disini

". . ."

". . ."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi" katanya

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Sampai jumpa besok" kataku akhirnya

"Kutunggu di altar" dia tersenyum kecil

"dan aku akan memakai gaun putih" jawabku tradisional ikut tersenyum

Dia berjalan menghampiriku pelan. Dan… mengecup dahiku sekilas. Aku memandangi punggung gagahnya yang kian menjauh. Kenapa menciumku? Jangan, nanti aku beneran jatuh cinta. Aku masuk apartemen dan tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Besok aku akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

.

.

.

Kupandangi lagi diriku dalam cermin. Oke, cantik tanpa cela, sepupu Shizune memang perias yang hebat.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu cantik bangeeeeet! Andai aku mempelai laki-lakinya" seru Naruto masuk ke ruanganku bersama Sasori-nii

"Sakura, aku masih marah sama Papa dan Mama yang sudah mengakibatkan pernikahan ini. Tahu begini mending aku gak jadi kuliah di Inggris aja dan menjagamu seumur hidup" kata Sasori-nii sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"Hahaha, Sasori-nii bisa aja" kupeluk dia. Sasori-nii memang paling sayang padaku. Kalau ada cowok yang dekat-dekat aku langsung saja aku dipeluk seakan-akan adiknya ini mau dimangsa harimau

"Pokoknya kalau si Sasuke itu macam-macam padamu, akan kuculik kamu dan kubawa ke London"

"hahaha, sudah 2 cowok yang mengancam merebut aku nih. Tuh Naruto juga"

"Sudah,sudah. Jangan nambah-nambah pikiranku, Naruto. Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke saja sudah cukup bikin aku senewen. Jangan ikut-ikutan ngerebutin Sakura"

Kami bertiga tertawa dan tibalah upacara dimulai. "Kamu siap, sayang?" Tanya Papa. "Hhhhh. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan siap, Papa. Hanya jangan biarkan aku jatuh ya?"

.

.

.

Fuhhhh… sabar, sabar, sabar… semua ini demi Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Edition… pandangan tamu-tamu padaku seolah mengatakan kalau mempelai laki-laki bad mood abis. Gimana nggak, dari tadi pagi buta aku dipermak sana-sini sama Kaa-san, terus pasang poker face berusaha senyum kepada para tamu, dan lain-lain. Aku kan cuma mau upacara pernikahan biasa aja, tapi kenapa semua kenalan, partner bisnis, saudara-saudara, dan semua undangan pihak keluarga Haruno datang semua?!

Berdiri di altar dengan mood seperti ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Cepatan donk Sakura, kita selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat

"MEMPELAI WANITA MEMASUKI RUANGAN"

Deg! Here we go

Sakura melangkah masuk bersama Om, bukan Papa Jiraiya. Dia… cantik. Banget. Memakai wedding dress dari Dior, dia semakin anggun. Ya Tuhan, walau ini semua pernikahan mendadak, tapi dia terlihat begitu siap dan tenang. Mataku gak bisa lepas dari dirinya yang setapak demi setapak semakin dekat padaku.

Tap

Papa menyerahkan tangan mungil Sakura yang terselubung renda-renda padaku. Aku membungkuk hormat pada Papa dan meraih tangan mungil itu

"Hadirin dipersilakan duduk" pendeta memulai

"Kita semua berkumpul di hari yang penuh cinta ini untuk mempersatukan 2 insan, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Apakah engkau, Sasuke Uchiha, bersedia menerima dan menjaga Sakura haruno sebagai istrimu yang sah, dalam keadaan sakit ataupun sehat, dalam suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya, menyayanginya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sungguh aku merasa kotor, mempermainkan hal sakral ini demi mobil, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menarik kembali semua ini

"Aku bersedia"

Kulihat iris emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. Apa dia menyesali keputusan gila kami ini?

"Apakah engkau, Sakura Haruno, bersedia menerima dan menjaga Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu yang sah, dalam keadaan sakit ataupun sehat, dalam suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya, menyayanginya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" dia menutup matanya dan sebutir air mata menuruni pipi lembutnya

"Kalian dipersilakan menukar cincin"

Kuraih jemari kecil Sakura dan kuselipkan cincin warisan dari Kaa-san, sebuah cincin berlian putih ke jari manisnya. Begitu pas dan cantik. Sekarang dia meraih jariku dan menyelipkan cincin perak polos dengan aksen garis hitam.

"Silakan mencium istrimu. Ciuman pertama sebagai suami-istri"

Kuraih wajahnya, kuusap bekas airmata tadi, dan kami mulai mendekatkan wajah… dan…

Bibirku menyentuh bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Lembut, manis, aroma cherry, gak kusangka sakura membalas ciumanku, kami pun berciuman seolah ruangan ini hampa, seolah gak ada orang lain disini selain kami berdua

Tepuk tangan para tamu membuyarkan duniaku dan kami melepas ciuman secara perlahan. Oh, aku gak bisa nahan kata-kata ini lebih lama lagi

"Kamu cantik"

.

.

.

Selesai upacara, berfoto-foto, kami semua pesta kebun di rumah utama Uchiha. Masih memakai wedding dress aku duduk dan melihat orang-orang terdekat sedang memberikan speech di podium.

Fugaku : Senang dan bangga kedua keluarga hebat ini bisa bersatu dalam ikatan kasih sayang. Aku berharap semua tamu mau mendoakan anak-anak kami ini agar berbahagia selamanya

Mikoto : Tidak terasa Sasuke kecil kami yang sering menangis, sekarang telah menjadi suami dari wanita cantik. Jadilah suami yang hebat dan jangan membuat seorang wanita menangis ya, sayang

Jelas sekali sudut bibir Sasuke-kun tertarik ke bawah, cemberut, saat Kaa-san menyebutkan kecengengannya di masa kecil barusan. Aku cuma bisa tertawa

Jiraiya : Wahaha, sekarang tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan seorang ayah kalau putri kecilnya menikah dan dijaga seumur hidup oleh pria baik. Mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini dan minum-minum sepuasnya. Wahaha

Ampun deh, Papa… duhhh

Tsunade : Sasuke, kamu harus jadi pria yang kuat untuk bisa menjaga Sakura, karena Sakura sendiri adalah gadis yang kuat. Dan kamu juga harus kuat agar Mama bisa segera menggendong Uchiha kecil. Oke?!

Hhhh.. orang tuaku benar-benar hiper

Sasori : Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura, kumasukkan kamu ke ruang operasi, Sasuke

"Keluargamu tidak berubah Sakura. Hmph" Sasuke-kun terkekeh

Naruto : Jujur aku patah hati Sakura-chan menikah dengan orang lain. Huhuhu. Tapi jika ada orang lain yang menikahi Sakura-chan, kupikir cowok terbaik itu adalah kamu, teme! Jaga sakura-chan baik-baik ya! Awas kalau tidak!

Ino : Uwah, Sakura, akhirnya aku keduluan kamu. Okelah, semoga berbahagia, aku mewakili semua teman-teman jurusan kedokteran menyampaikan selamat pada kedua pengantin!

Sasuke : Hhh. Intinya, aku beruntung mempunyai istri cantik dan pintar, terima kasih atas doa kalian. Udah gitu aja. Eh, khusus doa dari Mama Tsunade tentang Uchiha kecil, akan kupertimbangkan secepatnya

"Cuiiittt cuiiit"

"Cieeeeeee"

"Woooo, bagusss Sasukeeee!"

"Kyaaaaa"

Sasuke-kun turun dari podium dan menyeringai puas. Aduuuh, kehidupan macam apa yang menantiku kelak?

.

.

.

Tambah aneh aja ya fic nya, gaje, abal, super alay

Big thank you buat yang review, yang login cek PM ya

Hontou ni Arigatou

CHANYOU


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto  
_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Aahhhh… City of Love" aku menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat. Yes, this is Paris. Kupandangi wajah Sasuke-kun, masih ber aura gelap. Hihihi

FLASHBACK

Pesta selesai, malam tenang pun tiba. Masih di rumah utama Uchiha, kami berkumpul bersantai melepas lelah. Diterangi cahaya melankolis dari taman zen dan suara bening dari air mancur bambu, membuat kami diliputi suasana tenang. Kecuali Sasuke-kun yang masih cerewet dan ribut soal Lamborghini Silver bla-bla-bla.

"Halo? Iya! Kirimkan mobilnya ke alamat yang sudah ku emailkan tadi! Apa? Heh jangan main-main ya, aku sudah order tadi pagi buta, jangan bilang kalau kehabisan!"

"Iya, atas nama Sasuke Uchiha! Iya. Benar. Iya, sudah jangan banyak omong! Uang sudah kutransfer!"

"Halo?! Pokoknya besok pagi mobil itu sudah harus terparkir di halaman rumahku!"

"Jangan keras-keras kalau teriak, Sasuke. Gak punya syaraf capek kamu?" Itachi-nii angkat bicara

"Diam, aniki!"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun, sabar sedikit lah. Kalau sudah order dan dibayar pasti besok dikirim kan?" aku membela Itachi-nii

Sasuke-kun manyun dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Sejak pesta selesai dia benar-benar gelisah menunggu kabar Lamborghini nya

"Eits, jangan santai-santai dulu, bocah-bocah. Sakura dan kamu, Sasuke, cepat ganti baju dan bersiap-siaplah" seru Papa tiba-tiba

"Maaf kami tidak sempat membungkus kado untuk kalian, karena kadonya memang tidak bisa dibungkus. Nih, tiket pesawat ke Paris buat honeymoon kalian. Hotel dan lain-lain sudah Mama siapkan. Pesawat dari Tokyo akan berangkat 3 jam lagi, jadi sebaiknya jangan santai-santai" Mama antusias. Aku, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii berpandangan bengong, lalu dalam sepersekian detik Sasuke-kun seperti kebakaran jenggot

"Apa?! TIDAK! Gak mau, besok pagi mobilku kan datang! Gak mau! Aku gak akan mau melangkahkan kakiku kemanapun sampai mobilku datang!"

"Ahhhh, terima kasih, Tante, terima kasih banyaaaakkk. Memang seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama" melihat Sasuke-kun panik Itachi-nii malah memanas-manasi, "Kamu cepat bergegas siap-siap Sakura, ayo Sasuke kamu juga! Berterimakasih sama mertua mu!"

"Heh?! Sekarang? Papa dan Mama serius? Jangan dulu donk, Sakura, aku ikut denganmu ya!" Sasori-nii ikut panik

"Gak boleh! Mama kasih kado eksklusif buat mereka berdua. Kamu gak boleh ganggu mereka, Oni-chan" Mama menyahut ,"tunggu apa lagi, Sakura! Cepat siap-siap!"

"Ba,Baik!" aku terkejut dan spontan bersiap-siap

"Duh, Mama, ditunda dulu ya, please? Very please?" sambil menaiki tangga ke kamar, aku melirik Sasuke-kun memohon ke Mama. Hihi, lucu

"Big No! Cepat menyusul istrimu siap-siap, SEKARANGGG!" suara Mama menggelegar di seluruh rumah besar ini. Semoga Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak terbangun, dan aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar bersiap-siap

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat, sempat kulihat ekspresi warna-warni keluarga kami. Tou-san dan Kaa-san melambaikan tangan dilengkapi senyum yang manis, Papa dan Mama mengacungkan jempol dan teriak-teriak hati-hati, bersenang-senanglah,dan sebagainya, Itachi-nii terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke-kun yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya, dan Sasori-nii yang cute abis dengan muka juteknya yang babyface

FLASHBACK END

"City of Lights, bukan City of Love" sahut Sasuke-kun dengan masih jutek

"City of Love kok" aku gak mau kalah

"Dibilangin City of Lights, terima atau tidak"

"tidak. Pokoknya City of Love!"

"Kamu ya..!"

"Ehm, we're arrived, Sir" sopir taxi menginterupsi amarah Sasuke-kun. Huh, gara-gara debat, aku jadi gak bisa menikmati pemandangan Kota Paris di sepanjang jalan. Setelah mengurusi a lot of stuff di lobby hotel, kami masuk ke kamar royal suite kami. Karena kecapekan pernikahan, perjalanan di pesawat, kami pun kehilangan tenaga dan tertidur di king size bed maroon yang empuk ini

.

"La la.. du du du.. hmmm.. lala.. hmm"

"Berisik!" Sasuke-kun menggerutu terbangun nyanyianku. Sehabis mandi, merias diri sambil menyanyi memang kebiasaanku. Mulai saat ini kamu harus terbiasa, Sasuke-kun. Kupakai dress warna skyblue dengan pola garis geometris abstrak warna putih, high heels transparan dengan hiasan cepol mawar warna skyblue juga, handbag Gucci warna putih, dan rambut panjangku yang kubelah pinggir kubiarkan terurai. Yak, aku siap menikmati Paris hari ini!

"Ayo bangun, rambut pantat ayam, kita ke Eiffel Tower yuk!"

"Gak mau. Pergi aja sendiri" tolaknya sambil membenamkan mukanya ke bantal warna gold itu

"Ayoooolah Sasuke-kun, jarang-jarang kan kita ke Paris. Jangan menyia-nyiakan City of Love ini!"

"Sudah kubilang ini City of Lights! Aku ngantuk Sakura"

"Duh, Sasuke-kun jahat. Nanti kalau aku tersesat gimana?"

"Kamu kan bukan anak kecil lagi, di smartphone kamu ada maps kan?!" Sasuke-kun mulai senewen

"Ayo donk, ayo, ayo, ayo"

Sasuke-kun gak menjawab dan malah menutupi kepala pantat ayam ravennya memakai bantal gold tadi

"Huuh, Sasuke-kun no Baka!" aku merogoh benda apapun dalam handbag ku dan melemparnya ke bantal menyebalkan itu dan pergi dengan membanting pintu

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sudah bikin mood turun, dasar pinky. Heh? Apa tadi yang dipake ngelempar bantalku? Good! Smartphone nya sekarang ketinggalan dan jangan bilang kalau dia sengaja biar kususul. Cih, merepotkan sekali sih!

.

.

.

Sasuke-kun no Baka! Baka! Aku tahu pernikahan kita bukan atas nama cinta, aku juga tahu kalau honeymoon ini dipaksakan, aku juga ngerti kamu belum bisa melihat Lamborghinimu, tapi apa salahnya sih ke Eiffel tower bareng? Di Jepang aja sering jalan bareng ke Tokyo tower, sekarang lagi di Paris tapi gak mau nemenin. Nyebelin!

TEP

Sampai sudah di kaki Eiffel tower. Hari ini ramai banget, bahkan ada berbagai hiburan turis seperti lukis karikatur, souvenir, dll. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli 2 keyholder bentuk menara Eiffel. Walau menyebalkan, nanti aku kasih ke Sasuke-kun.

Aku seperti cewek Asia tersesat, banyak pasang mata memandangiku sejak dari lift sampai sekarang aku memandangi indahnya Kota Paris lewat teropong Eiffel. Hhhh… indah… coba Sasuke-kun ikut, dasar tukang tidur! Melihat banyak pasangan bergandengan tangan, pelukan, bahkan ciuman di menara Eiffel bikin aku iri. Padahal aku sudah punya suami kece, tapi kece nya bikin kecewa. Kupuaskan mataku dengan pemandangan menakjubkan ini sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan kuliner di sekitar sini.

Hmmm… aroma makanan Prancis, pastry-pastry mewah nan cantik menggoda seleraku. Aku memutuskan membeli crepes dan jasmine tea, kumakan sambil menikmati pemandangan para turis yang lalu lalang. Lanjut jalan-jalan di pertokoan elit, dan berhasil membawa pulang kalung merk Bvlgari.

Berjalan-jalan gak jelas sampai gak terasa matahari mau terbenam, dan… Sasuke-kun benar-benar gak nyusul aku. Huh…

BRET!

Hah?! Tas belanja Bvlgari ku dicopet orang!

"HELP!" teriakku pada semua orang sambil mengejar pencopet itu, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat. Duh, aku ini jalan-jalan sampai daerah mana siiih?! Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku mengejar kesana kemari, menyusuri gang, terwongan, melompati semak-semak taman, dan saat akhirnya mendapat kesempatan celah jarah antara aku dan pencopet itu, kuarahkan tendangan melayangku ke arah punggung orang brengsek itu

"SHANNNARROOO!"

Dia terhempas jauh dan langsung kabur. Tas Bvlgariku jatuh ke sungai yang segera kuambil tanpa peduli dinginnya air dan terjalnya bebatuan di dasar sungai itu. Hahhh, rasanya hari ini begitu uhhhh!

Saat melangkah ke rerumputan, dan KREK! Heels kananku patah. Huhuhu, Tuhan, apa lagi cobaan yang Engkau berikan?

Aku terduduk lemas menghadap sungai yang memantulkan cahaya sunset jingga. Menyebalkan, air mataku mulai turun dengan teganya. Ohhh… aku tersesat deh. Terpaksa telfon Sasuke-kun. Kumasukkan tanganku ke handbag, dan… No! mana smartphone ku? Masa ketinggalan di café crepes tadi? Atau di Eiffel tower? atau terjatuh pas aku nendang copet tadi? Tidak, tidak, hari ini aku gak pakai smartphone sama sekali. Tenang, Sakura, tenang… ingat-ingat dengan baik.. pagi ini bangun, mandi, riasan, tengkar dengan Sasuke-kun, terus kulempar bantalnya, terus membanting pintu. Eits, ya! Aku melempar bantal Sasuke-kun pakai smartphone ku. Aduuuuuh. Baka! Baka!

Huaaah! Tersesat, heels lepas, smartphone ketinggalan, gak ada orang di sekitar sini. Bahkan Eiffel tower gak kelihatan dari sini. Tasukete Kudasaiiii…

.

.

.

Akhirnya petang pun tiba, aku, seperti gadis gembel yang berjalan tanpa alas kaki, kedua tangan masing-masing memegang handbag dan tas bvlgari serta high heels rusak. Dress basah, akh! Sempat tanya pada orang-orang di sekitar sini tapi semuanya gak bisa bahasa Inggris, mereka orang Perancis tulen semua. Huhuhu…

Berjalan terseok-seok di bebatuan paving coklat muda, inilah Sakura Uchiha, pengantin baru yang mengalami nasib sial

"Jelek sekali"

Kudongakkan kepalaku mengikuti arah suara itu. Dan disanalah, pangeran sombong dengan kaos putih, rambut raven yang kayak pantat ayam, dengan congkaknya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana jeans navy nya. Tersenyum menghinaku. Tanpa aba-aba, kulepaskan semua barang bawaanku dan aku berlari memeluk pangeran kegelapan itu. Menangis sepuasnya di dada bidang itu. Hiks, curang, aroma tubuhnya maskulin banget

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun…huaaaa"

Dari balik genangan air mataku, kulihat senyum miringnya yang khas seolah mengejekku. Iya, iya, kamu keren kok. Huaaaaa

.

.

.

Capek nyari cewek pink ini seharian, ternyata gak sengaja ketemu di pinggir jalan menuju hotel. Dan penampilan macam apa itu? Aku mau gak mau harus menahan tawa. Telanjang kaki dengan dress bekas lumpur. Kubiarkan dia memelukku sambil menangis. Hhh, pinky… pinky…

"Hei, aku lupa bilang kalau kamu mesti diet. Sudah 2 kali dalam 1 minggu ini aku gendong kamu" kataku pada istri bawelku yang sedang kugendong di punggung dalam perjalanan pulang

"apaan sih, berat badanku kan cuma 48"

"hah? 48? Mau nyoba bohongi aku ya?

"sudah, jangan bahas itu. Aku capek!"

"siapa suruh hari pertama sudah keliling-keliling"

"habisnya.. ini kan gara-gara Sasuke-kun gak mau nemenin aku! Coba tadi ada kamu, aku pasti gak kecopetan, gak lari-larian, gak nyebur sungai, gak tersesat"

"Ehh! Masih mau nyalahin aku lagi? Aku turunin dari punggungku ya?!"

"Gak,gak. Ampun!"

Aku terkekeh. Gak tega juga sih lihat dia kecopetan. Tapi keturunan Mama Tsunade sih, pasti kuat kalau menghadapi 1 atau 2 penjahat ringan sekelas copet. Sakura… Sakura. Mau-maunya kamu menikah dengan cowok nyebelin kayak aku. Besok akan kuganti hari yang menyebalkan ini dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan

"Hei, besok jangan pergi-pergi sendirian lagi ya? Aku akan meng-" aku menoleh, yahhh dia ketiduran. Hmph, wajah tidurnya itu lucu banget, mulutnya kebuka sedikit. Kamu benar Sakura, ini City of Love.

City of Love

.

.

.

Duh, lagi semangat banget dengan fic ini nih, semuanya berkat readers semua yang berbaik hati me review dan memberi semangat

Maafkan kalau terlalu alay dan gaje ya

Big thank you for you review

CHANYOU


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Oke, dalam hitungan ke lima kalau gak bangun, posisinya aku balik lho"

Hah? Apa sih… masih ngantuk nih…

"1… 2… 3… "

"KYAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Masih dengan ekspresi blushing aku menggosok gigi di depan cermin lebar di kamar mandi. Bisa-bisanya aku tidur di atas tubuh Sasuke-kun. Aku gak ingat apa-apa sejak digendong pulang tadi malam. Bajuku pun masih dress skyblue kemarin. Duh, malunyaaa.

Usai berkumur aku berpaling ke belakang berniat mengambil handuk dan… mendapati Sasuke-kun telanjang dada mau mandi juga.

"KYAAAA"

.

.

.

Jujur melihat Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Sasori-nii telanjang dada bukan pemandangan asing buatku. Tapi entah kenapa sejak menikah, rasa deg-degan ku pada Sasuke-kun begitu besar. Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, aku menyalakan TV yang sebenarnya tidak ditonton sama sekali. Sasuke-kun duduk dan menikmati kopi panas dari room service.

"Hari ini jangan pergi kemana-mana sendirian ya"

"Baik… tapi ajak aku kemana gitu biar gak bosen. Ya? Ya?"

"Hn. Nanti kamu juga tahu"

"Asik. Kemana jadwal kita, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku janji akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini sampai jam yang ditentukan kamu diam aja ya"

"Apa? Duhhhh"

"jangan rewel"

"Huhhh. Iya, iya" aku sedikit kecewa dan mendengus pelan, tapi Sasuke-kun adalah tipe orang yang menepati janji, karenanya aku sedikit berharap-harap

.

Hening

.

Siang hari berlalu

.

Hening

.

"Aaaahhhh, Sasuke-kun, aku bosaaaaaan!"

"Cerewet bawel, ah! Aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan kemana-mana"

"Aku ikuut"

Sasuke-kun memberikan deathglare nya yang scary dan aku pun kembali tengkurap di sofa dengan bete

.

.

.

Jam 6 malam.

Duh kemana sih, Sasuke-kun? Aku bosan, laparrrr, dari tadi makan makanan hotel melulu. Aku telfon dia aja ah

TOK TOK TOK!

Eh? Sasuke-kun kah? Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati bellboy memberikan nampan perak berisi amplop dan setangkai mawar merah. Setelah kuucapkan terima kasih, kututup kembali pintu dan kubuka amplop wangi itu. Masa dari Sasuke-kun sih? Gak mungkin dia seromantis ini. Hmmmmm…

"_Dear Sakura_

_Berdandanlah yang cantik, di depan hotel sudah ada limousine menunggu. Awas kalau jelek gak akan kuampuni._

_Suamimu yang ganteng"_

Cih! Dasar sombong. Tapi aku tertawa juga dengan segala persiapannya yang cute ini. Oke, tuan Uchiha, saya akan menjadi wanita paling cantik yang pernah kamu lihat.

.

.

.

Pilihanku jatuh pada dress beludru warna maroon, sarung tangan renda hitam, high heels bertali maroon, rambut kusanggul sedemikian rupa dengan menyisakan sedikit poni di dahi dan kedua pipiku, aksesoris set ruby, dan make up natural yang elegan. Dalam limousine yang sudah dipesan Sasuke-kun, aku bertanya-tanya kemana mobil ini akan membawaku bertemu Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di sebuah bangunan bergaya arsitektur klasik dengan ornamentasi-ornamentasi super rumit yang diterangi cahaya jingga. Di depan pintu masuk aku disambut seorang pelayan yang lengkap dengan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Memasuki ruangan yang ternyata begitu sepi , hanya terdengar alunan biola mendayu-dayu, kulihat disana, di satu-satunya meja makan kosong yang diterangi temaram lilin berhiaskan rangkaian bunga-bunga cantik, sesosok punggung yang gak asing lagi, berdiri membelakangiku.

Begitu jarak kami hanya tersisa 5 meter, pelayan yang membimbingku kesini sudah menghilang. Sasuke-kun menoleh, dan astaganaga dia begitu ganteng memakai tuxedo hitam, kemeja hitam, dasi maroon yang sama dengan warna dressku. Separuh wajahnya yang terkena lilin nampak tersenyum kecil melihat kehadiranku. Dihampirinya aku, diraih tanganku, dan diciumnya punggung tanganku. Ya Tuhan, mimpikah aku?

Dia menarik kursi untukku duduk, dan setelah memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman, muncullah beberapa pelayan membawakan berbagai hidangan Perancis. Sambil menikmati makanan luar biasa itu, aku menginterogasi Sasuke-kun

"Jadi dari tadi kamu nyiapin ini semua Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa gak bilang-bilang sih?"

"Kejutan macam apa kalau dibilangin duluan"

"Semua ini untukku?"

"Gak, buat Itachi. Ya buatmu lah, baka"

"Sasuke-kun bisa romantis juga ya ternyata. Hihi"

"Cerewet"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Rasanya kebosananku seharian di hotel lenyap seketika"

"Hm. Sudah seharusnya"

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun. Aku.. aku begitu bahagia.."

"Sudah cukup dengan terima kasihnya. Ayo dimakan, jangan menyia-nyiakan uang yang sudah kukeluarkan"

Buh, tetap saja judesnya. Tapi kumakan juga makanan-makanan hebat ini. Benar-benar malam yang romantis, Sasuke-kun memang jarang berbicara, tapi aku tahu pandangan matanya malam ini begitu lembut dan mempesona. Dinner amazing ini kami akhiri dengan minum wine merah Italia, saat tiba-tiba mata tajam Sasuke-kun menangkap ada seseorang lain yang sedang makan malam di restoran ini

"Hey, I,ve booked this restaurant exclusively private for me and my wife. How could you let someone else sneak in and having damn dinner in our important time?!" komplain Sasuke-kun pada pelayan sambil berdiri menghampiri pengunjung itu

"Sudahlah sasuke-kun… kan kita sudah selesai dinner nya. Lagian hanya 1 orang saja kan?"

"yang namanya eksklusif itu ya tanpa pengecualian!"

"Sudah donk, jadi orang jangan marah-marah melulu" cegahku pada Sasuke-kun yang sudah mendekati pengunjung itu

"Good Evening, Sakura-san" sahut pengunjung itu. Eh? Aku mengenal suara itu. Lampu pun dinyalakan dan terlihatlah sosok Sai sedang duduk menikmati makan malamnya. Sai, mantan pacarku di SMA

"Kamu.. Sai kan?" Sasuke-kun juga mengenalnya dengan baik

Sai adalah mantan pacarku di SMA yang kupacari hanya selama 3 bulan. Itupun gara-gara cemburu pada Sasuke-kun yang jadian sama Hinata waktu itu. Sasuke-kun jelas-jelas benci banget sama Sai. Dan pertemuan ini akan sangat runyam.

"Dengar ya, pucat. Aku gak tahu ini restoran favoritmu atau apa, tapi malam ini tempat ini adalah milik kami, suami-istri Uchiha!" seru Sasuke-kun senewen karena senyum Sai yang harus kuakui memang selalu menyebalkan. Senyum palsunya itu.

"Wah wah.. jadi kalian sudah menikah ya? Sakura-san, bisa-bisanya kamu gak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu. Hmmm"

"Ya! Dia istriku sekarang. See?" Sasuke-kun memamerkan jari manisnya dan menunjukkan jari manisku pada Sai

"Yah, aku sih tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku cuma lapar dan ingin makan di restoran yang memajang lukisan-lukisan masterpiece ku"

DEG!

Kata-kata Sai dari dulu memang selalu jleb! Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana ,"Oh iya ya, Sai. Kamu kan kuliah di Institut Seni paris ya? Hebat kamu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ahh, seperti yang kamu lihat sendiri, Sakura-san… hidupku dikelilingi keindahan, jadi aku bahagia-bahagia saja disini. By the way, Sakura-san, kamu makin cantik saja" Sai berdiri dan mencium punggung tanganku tiba-tiba

Sasuke-kun langsung meraih pinggangku, memelukku, meraih daguku, dan menciumku!

Bukan ciuman seperti di altar, bukan ciuman lembut, melainkan ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Bibirnya meraih bibir bawahku, menggigitnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku, mengabsen satu per satu gigiku, menghisap bibir atasku, membasahi sudut bibirku, mengakibatkan aku kesulitan bernafas dan terengah-engah… duh Sasuke-kun.. apa yang kamu lakukan? Tangannya pun gak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya mengelus punggungku yang setengah telanjang, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas pantatku.

Tanganku yang terjepit di lengannya gak bisa apa-apa. Dada kami bersentuhan semakin erat, dan aku melambung tinggi gak bisa mikir apa-apa. Setelah puas dengan bibirku, Sasuke-kun menciumi pipiku, leherku, dan terakhir dahiku. Setelah menyeringai puas dia memandang Sai dengan remeh.

"Selamat malam, Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Aku yang merah padam hanya bisa mengangguk dan dirangkul Sasuke-kun menuju limousine. Apa yang barusan terjadi?!

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dalam limousine, Sasuke-kun cuek setengah mati padaku. Kutegur, kualihkan pembicaraan, tetap saja dia gak bergeming. Ada apa sih? Sudah seenaknya menciumku kayak gitu, sekarang malah diemin aku. Huh! Wajah gantengnya termenung menatap pemandangan malam Kota Paris kuno. Tangannya menopang dagunya, poninya sedikit menutupi pipinya, gak menutupi rahang tegas Sasuke-kun… aku semakin deg-degan gara-gara ciuman itu… Sasuke-kun… aku menyukaimu…

.

.

.

Malam hebat yang kurencanakan dengan baik, demi Sakura hancur gara-gara kemunculan si pucat-senyum-palsu-menjijikkan itu. Cih padahal malam ini aku ingin sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Moodku langsung buyar. Sakura berusaha menyenangkan hatiku dengan mengajakku ngobrol sejak pulang tadi hingga kini kami memasuki kamar suite. Aku masih jengkel dan merebahkan diri di sofa sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi maroon super mahal yang sengaja kubeli siang tadi supaya kelihatan keren di depan Sakura. Kulihat Sakura kecapekan menghiburku dan langsung duduk di depan meja rias menghapus make up dan melepas aksesoris-aksesorisnya. Yah, aku jadi kasihan padanya yang sudah kucium dengan paksa. Sebenarnya mala mini aku memang ingin menciumnya dengan baik setelah makan malam. Tapi gara-gara Sai aku malah menciumnya dengan buas, bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter ini, masih jelas terlihat bekas pink kiss mark ku di lehernya.

Kuhampiri dia yang masih asik mengurai rambutnya yang disanggul, kupeluk Sakura dari belakang, kucium pelan bekas kiss mark itu, yang membuat pipi imut Sakura blushing seketika. Aku bebar-benar suka reaksi Sakura atas perlakuan-perlakuanku padanya.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun"

"Ssst, diam"

". . ."

Kucium lagi lehernya sambil diam-diam mengalungkan Bvlgari yang dibelinya kemarin. Sebuah kalung silver dengan permata berwarna pink transparan. Selera Sakura dalam fashion memang bagus. Sakura memandangi leher jenjangnya yang kini berhiaskan kilau pink.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

"Maaf untuk apa,Sasuke-kun?"

"Maaf sudah cuekin kamu, dan… maaf sudah cium paksa kamu di depan mantanmu"

Sakura memegang lenganku yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, tangannya begitu lembut. "Jangan, jangan minta maaf Sasuke-kun…" matanya menatap lurus ke mataku melalui cermin lebar di depan kami

"Aku… sangat senang dicium Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

Hahaha… terima kasyyiihh banyak untuk reader-reader baik hati yang sudah support dan mereview fic ooc ini, fic super ooc. Hahaha

Dan sepertinya kecepatan inspirasi saya menulis berbanding lurus dengan jumlah review, follow, dan favorite. Hihihi

Intinya, semakin banyak semangat dari reader-reader baik hati seperti kalian, semakin semangat pula otak ini beroperasi #apasih #gaje #wkwkwk

CHANYOU


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Apa katanya? Senang? Di dalam dadaku serasa ada kembang api yang meledak dengan menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin kumakan saja cewek cherry ini.

"Sebenarnya aku… menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak lama"

DEG!

Tak banyak bicara, segera kuraih pinggang kecilnya dan kugendong dia ala bridal style, kurebahkan di king size bed. Kuposisikan diriku di atasnya, kuelus pipinya, mata hijau itu memandang onyx kelamku yang berkilat-kilat gembira.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahu. Dari kecil, kita selalu bersama. Kemana-mana bersama, main bersama, melihat Sasuke-kun yang semakin gagah dan berwibawa, aku semakin suka. Hingga tanpa sadar rasa itu sudah memenuhi hatiku sepenuhnya. Senyum Sasuke-kun adalah hal yang tak tergantikan di dunia ini"

Dadaku sudah seperti gempa bumi campur tsunami, berdegup kencang. "Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke-kun padaku?"

Aku yang tiba-tiba marah pada diriku sendiri karena menikahi gadis ini gara-gara mobil, bangun dan duduk di pinggir bed. Membelakangi Sakura menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi sebingung ini? Istriku,menyatakan cintanya dengan tulus di hadapanku, tapi aku malah kecewa pada diri sendiri.

"Hiks… "

Sakura menghadap punggungku dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggangku, bisa kurasakan tangan itu bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku tahu pernikahan kita bukan atas dasar cinta pada awalnya, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setelah ini pun, kumohon jangan membenciku, Sasuke-kun"

Aku segera memutar tubuhku dan memeluk Sakura erat. "Benci? Kamu bercanda? Kamu pikir siapa yang selama ini mengingatkanmu makan? Siapa yang menemanimu begadang saat kamu mengerjakan tugas? Siapa yang merawatmu saat kamu sakit sendirian di apartemen?!"

"Hiks.. hiks…"

"Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku, Sakura. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Dia kaget dan mendongakkan kepala tidak percaya, kupegang kedua pipinya yang basah, tangan kananku menelusuri tengkuknya, dan perlahan kudekatkan wajah kami berdua. Pelan… pelan… sengaja untuk menikmati momen ini. Jarak bibir kami tinggal beberapa inci, nafas kami saling bertemu… Sakura memejamkan matanya, kupandangi bulu mata lentik itu, dan bibir kami pun bertemu.

Kalau tadi aku menciumnya dengan kasar, ciuman sekarang lebih lembut dan saling berbalas. Sakura memagut bibir atasku, dan aku menghisap bibir bawahnya. Kumasukkan lidahku dan bermain-main dengan lidah Sakura. Sakura memainkan tangannya pada rahangku dan kami pun saling serang dan memeluk selama 10 menit, kulepaskan ciumanku dan kucium buas leher putihnya. Nambah kiss mark, menggigitnya, dan Sakura pun akhirnya mendesah.

"Ohhhh…hhh… Sasuke-kun"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura"

Kulepaskan tali dress Sakura dan kulepas bra tanpa tali yang dipakainya, kuremas pelan dada kenyal itu sambil terus menciumi leher Sakura terus menurun ke dada atasnya. Sakura terus mendesah saat kurebahkan dia perlahan. Kuhentikan sebentar aktifitasku, kupandang wajah cantik Sakura yang sudah memerah dan nafasnya yang gak teratur. Tangan Sakura meraih kerah kemejaku, menarik dasiku, melahap bibirku sambil membuka kancing-kancing kemejaku.

Sekarang gantian dia yang aktif menciumi leherku, menjilatnya, uhhhhh… sensasi geli yang enak banget. Digigitnya leherku, dihisap, menciumi dadaku, menggigit ujung dadaku. Aku gak tahan lagi, kulepas dressnya dan dia sekarang cuma pakai panty renda hitam. Kulumat tanpa ampun 2 dada amazingnya, sambil kumasukkan jariku ke dalam pantynya. Dan oh, Sakura sudah sebasah ini rupanya.

Kami bergelut dalam making out ini dalam gerakan yang berubah-ubah, kadang aku di atasnya, kadang dia di atasku, kadang kami berhadap-hadapan menyamping, dan saat aku mulai menarik panty Sakura, smartphone nya berdenting entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di samping bantal.

Sakura nyengir dan meletakkan 4 jarinya di depan bibir minta waktu baca email yang baru masuk. Huh, siapapun itu yang mengganggu kami berdua, terkutuk kau.

Wajah sakura terkena cahaya dari smartphonenya saat kulihat irisnya sedikit terkejut. Email dari siapa sih?! Kurebut, dan kubaca email itu

_Selamat malam, Sakura-san_

_Lama tidak bertemu, dan sekarang bertemu di Paris. Sungguh menyenangkan. By the way, maukah kamu kencan denganku besok? Aku tahu kamu dan si sombong Uchiha itu menginap di hotel mana. Jangan Tanya aku darimana aku dapat info. Besok kutemui kamu disana._

_Sai_

_PS : Aku masih mencintaimu dengan baik walau kamu sudah dirampas Uchiha_

Gila. Cowok brengsek ini gila! Kulempar smartphone itu ke lantai dan pecah menjadi 3 bagian. Sakura spontan memelototiku, dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan memarahiku "Sasuke-kun! Jangan begitu! Aku ngerti kalau Sai benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi benda ini kan gak salah apa-apa!"

"Temperamenmu sangat keterlaluan. Suasana hatimu juga cepat berubah-ubah. Aku gak ngerti dengan jalan pikiranmu!" lanjutnya

Please, aku lagi malas debat. Dan yang terpenting, Sai sudah mengganggu malamku 2 kali. 2 kali Sakura. Kenapa kamu gak ngerti perasaanku. Parahnya lagi dia mengganggu kita yang sedang make out! Kenapa kamu seolah bela si pucat itu terus!

"Aku gak bela Sai, Sasuke-kun. Camkan itu. Aku cuma gak suka kalau kamu terlalu pemarah kayak gini" lanjutnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku

Aku berdiri merapikan kemejaku ,"Nanti kubelikan yang baru" sahutku dingin dan berjalan malas keluar kamar

.

.

.

Sasuke-kun jahat. Bahkan setelah kunyatakan perasaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan setelah kita berdua memadu kasih, bisa-bisanya dia bersikap kasar kayak gitu. Toh aku gak bakal meladeni ajakan apapun dari Sai. Sudah gitu gak minta maaf malah main kabur dan mengatakan kalau mau membelikanku smartphone baru. Aku gak minta itu!

Aku gak peduli dia mau kedinginan atau ngapain di luar sana. Aku gak akan mau peduli pada pantat ayam congkak itu! Aku mau tidur. Aku capek!

.

.

.

Pagi tiba dan… Aku gak bisa tidur. Huaaa. Kemana Sasuke-kun kok gak balik-balik ke hotel? Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja di luar sana. Kupandangi wajahku yang layu di depan cermin lebar. Kantung mataku menghitam gak bisa tidur mikirin Sasuke-kun, bola mataku memerah kebanyakan nangis.

Selesai mandi, kuputuskan untuk mencari Sasuke-kun di sekitar sini sambil tanya-tanya pihak hotel siapa tahu ada yang mengetahui kemana pangeran kegelapan itu pergi, yang… ternyata gak membuahkan hasil. Aku gak berani berkeliling jauh-jauh karena phone ku sudah rusak dan gak bisa dipakai maps lagi. Boro-boro maps. Telfon, email in Sasuke-kun aja sudah gak bisa. Daripada menambah masalah tersesat untuk kedua kalinya, aku pun menuju restaurant hotel karena perutku berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

Kumakan dengan hati yang makin berat memikirkan Sasuke-kun sudah makan atau belum karena kulihat dompet Levi's nya ketinggalan di kamar. Steak salmon dan milk tea lezat itu pun tidak kuhabiskan. Maaf ikan, aku khawatir dengan suamiku, jadi kamu gak aku habiskan. Setelah meninggalkan uang dan tips di meja, aku keluar dari restaurant dan melihat sosok yang gak asing lagi berdiri di hadapanku sedang tersenyum.

"Sai. Mau apa kamu kesini"

"Lho, kita kan mau kencan, Sakura-san"

"In you dream" sahutku dingin

"Wah wah, dingin sekali kamu pagi ini. Ada masalah?"

Iya, kamu. Kamu lah masalahku. Yang menjadi sumber malapetaka ini. Aku membungkuk hormat dan berkata dengan lancar ,"Sai, terima kasih atas perhatianmu dan perasaanmu, dulu, dan sekarang. Tapi demi kebaikanmu, tolong tuntaskan perasaan itu, buang jauh-jauh. Aku gak akan pernah tertarik padamu. Aku adalah Sakura Uchiha. Istri Sasuke-kun. Istri sah, disini dan disini" kutunjukkan jari manisku dan kuletakkan telapak tangan di dadaku.

"Well, sayonara. Please don't disturb us again. I'll appreciate it" lanjutku

Aku pun pergi dan naik ke kamarku dengan lega. Wajah Sai datar-datar saja. Biarlah.

.

.

.

Sial. Rasa lapar membuatku terpaksa kembali ke hotel. Rasa-rasanya dompetku ketinggalan di sofa kamar. Brrrrr, kedinginan karena keliling-keliling taman di kota malam-malam, bodohnya aku main kabur begitu saja. Semua ini pokoknya salah si pucat-senyum-palsu-menjijikkan itu. Beberapa langkah memasuki lobby hotel yang dekat dengan restaurant, kulihat pemandangan Sai dan Sakura yang berhadap-hadapan. Ohhh, jadi ajakan kencan itu dilaksanakan beneran ya?

Aku bergegas mendekati mereka berdua yang sepertinya gak menyadari keberadaanku, namun dalam jarak 4 meter, aku berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik vas bunga raksasa.

". . . tolong tuntaskan perasaan itu, buang jauh-jauh. Aku gak akan pernah tertarik padamu. Aku adalah Sakura Uchiha. Istri Sasuke-kun. Istri sah, disini dan disini"

Kulihat Sakura menggerakkan tangannya entah di bagian mana. Gak kelihatan dari sini.

"Well, sayonara. Please don't disturb us again. I'll appreciate it"

Sakura pun pergi dengan anggunnya. Setelah dia menghilang dari balik pintu lift, kulihat Sai yang seolah baru tersadar dari ucapan telak Sakura berusaha menuju lift juga. Kucengkeram pundak kurusnya, dia berbalik dan kutarik kerah bajunya.

"Sekarang Sakura sudah mengatakannya sendiri. Kalau kau masih ganggu dia, aku gak akan segan memotong monyongmu yang penuh senyum palsu itu. Aku gak main-main"

Kudorong tubuhnya dengan pundakku dan aku menyusul istri hebatku ke kamar. Dari balik pintu lift yang menutup perlahan, dapat kulihat jelas sorot mata Sai yang putus asa dan menyerah.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Rambut panjang pink yang berkilau itu tersibak saat Sakura menoleh cepat ke arahku. Duh, wajah mungilnya jadi kuyu kebanyakan nangis. Dia pasti gak tidur semalaman.

"Sakura… aku-"

TAP

Dia menerjangku dan aku bersiap menerima pelukan hangat darinya…

JIIITTT!

"Ouuuchh! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Sakura mencubit kedua pipiku lebar-lebar. Duh, mati rasa. Sakiiiit!

"Hukuman untuk pria jahat dan tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

"Lepasin donk. Perih niiih!"

"Gak, kamu sudah bikin banyak kissmark di leherku, sekarang aku juga mau bikin mark di pipimu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ampun, gomen deh gomen. Aku mau dapat kissmark, tapi pake bibir, jangan pake jari!"

Akhirnya Sakura melepas cubitannya. Duh, gak lagi-lagi deh. Aku mengusap kedua pipiku. Panas.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, Tuan Uchiha" Sakura akhirnya memelukku. "Cih, kangen kan?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dengan polos. Kucium puncak kepalanya. Suasana ini yang aku suka.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn"

"Mandi sana. Bau nih"

KREK

Kerutan jengkel muncul di keningku. Sakura terkikik dengan manisnya.

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalau sangat gaje…

Semangat ini harus kupertahankan, aku tipe orang yang bisa mendadak berhenti dan gak mood nulis dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hehehe #lebay #abaikan

RnR, please? hihihi

CHANYOU


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Hihihi… kupandangi wajah kalem Sasuke-kun yang pulas tidur setelah jadi hantu malam yang berkeliaran gak jelas tadi malam. Kuambil iPhone nya, kuambil gambar tidur Sasuke-kun, dan kupasangi iPhone itu dengan keyholder menara Eiffel yang kubeli tempo hari. Memang murahan dan rasanya gak cocok dengan iPhone terbaru Sasuke-kun, tapi biarin, yang penting kan niatnya.

DRRRRTTT!

Tiba-tiba iPhone itu bergetar, Eh? Onii-chan? Ada apa dia telfon?

"Halo? Konnichiwa Onii-chan" sahutku riang

"Lho? Kok kamu yang angkat? Yah sama aja lah. Heh! Kenapa nomormu gak bisa dihubungi?! Sengaja ya biar bisa mesra-mesra an sama Sasuke?" semprot Sasori-nii

"Umm, smartphone ku rusak, Onii-chan. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mati sendiri" jawabku bohong. Masa iya aku bilang rusak karena dibanting Sasuke-kun? Bisa-bisa Sasori-nii langsung menjemputku paksa kesini. Hwaha..

"Masa? Kok aku merasa dibohongi ya? Yah sudahlah, aku baru sampai di London tadi pagi. Nanti kalau mau pulang ke Tokyo mampir sini dulu ya. Aku kangen kamu"

"Uwaah, Onii-chan.. Aitakatta… oke, mungkin nanti sore kami sudah mau pulang. Sasuke-kun mulai ribut-ribut soal mobilnya lagi tadi pagi"

"Good. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Masih ingat alamat apartemenku kan?"

Onii-chan, please, siapa sih yang bisa ngelupain South Bank Tower Penthouse yang menghadap langsung ke Thames River yang terkenal itu?

"Iya masih kok.. nanti barang-barang bawaanku kupaketkan duluan kesana ya?"

"Ya. Hati-hati ya"

TUT

Asik. Ke London. Asiiik…

"Heh, siapa yang membolehkanmu ke London hah?"

Glek. Sasuke-kun sudah bangun rupanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh?"

"Gak boleh. Sakura, aku kan pingin cepet pulang, pingin segera nyobain Lamborghini baruku"

DRRRRTTT. iPhone nya bergetar lagi. Sasuke-kun meraihnya dari tanganku

"Aniki! Gimana? Mobilku udah nyampai?" rupanya Itachi-nii yang telfon

"Hmm,hm. Good, gimana? Ciamik gak?" Sasuke kun menjauh sedikit menuju dinding kaca yang menghadap Kota Paris. Selama beberapa detik dia bergumam gak jelas, lalu dengan amat sangat tiba-tiba dia teriak-teriak. So creepy!

"JANGAN! Awas ya, kubunuh kamu kalau berani-berani mengendarai mobilku sebelum aku! Jangan kurang ajar donk! Perjuanganku gak mudah tau!"

"…"

"GAK BOLEH! MAU KAMU PAKE SAMA KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN PUN TETEP GAK BOLEH! AWAS KAMU!"

Aku cuma bisa melongo melihat ekspresi Sasuke-kun yang out of control. Hahaha, bisa kubayangkan wajah Itachi-nii di seberang sana yang sedang terbahak-bahak ngerjain sasuke-kun, dengan Kaa-san yang marah-marah karena Itachi-nii keterlaluan bohongin Sasuke-kun. Dan Sasuke-kun sendiri, dengan jayusnya percaya aja. Ahahaha

TUT

"See? Kita kudu cepet pulang"

"Gini ya, saya masih sedikit marah dengan sikap anda yang main banting dan kabur tadi malam. Jadi anda harus mengikuti keinginan saya kali ini"

"Kamu kok gitu sih!"

"Hmmmm. Fine, Sasuke-kun bisa pulang ke Tokyo duluan, dan aku menemui Onii-chan di London sendirian. Ahhh, sudah lama gak kencan dengan Onii-chan. Fair enough, right?"

Sasuke-kun mengepalkan tangannya dan akhirnya menjawab ,"jangan harap aku membiarkanmu di perjalanan sendiri. Oke kutemani. Dasar pendek"

What? Dia menyebutku yang tinggi 163cm ini pendek? Kuterjang Sasuke-kun, melompat ke punggungnya dan kupeluk erat lehernya. Siapa yang lebih pendek sekarang hah?

Kami berdua tertawa dan menghabiskan siang itu dengan saling serang dalam canda. Menyenangkan banget. n_n

.

.

.

Dan… kebahagiaan itu gak berlangsung lama. Setelah selesai memaketkan barang-barang, kami kini duduk di kereta api Eurostar jurusan London. Sasuke-kun bete karena aku lebih memilih kereta yang lewat bawah laut ini daripada naik pesawat.

"Naik pesawat kan lebih cepat. Ngapain buang-buang waktu buat naik besi berjalan sih?!" masih aja complain meski sudah naik ke dalam kereta

"Toh nanti pulang ke Tokyo juga naik pesawat lagi, apa salahnya menikmati sensasi naik kereta di bawah laut?" aku membela diri

Sasuke-kun cuekin aku dan memilih tidur di pundakku. Dih, cowok menyebalkan yang manja. Kupandangi penampilannya yang keren abis dengan topi rajut wool kualitas tinggi, kacamata hitam, sweater turtleneck abu-abu, jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu abu-abu keluaran terbaru Louis Vuitton. Gak heran kalau dari tadi banyak cewek-cewek bule yang bohai bin seksi memandangi Sasuke-kun tanpa sungkan. Untung aja Sasuke-kun orangnya innocent.

Sebenarnya tadi pingin penampilan kembar couple-an sama Sasuke-kun, tapi kata dia norak banget. Kayak anak kecil. Dih, kita lho baru umur 20 tahun. Lucu kan kalau bisa couple-an? Dia mengobrak abrik lemari, dan memilihkan baju untukku. Akhirnya aku pakai trenchcoat hitam, legging abu-abu, dan wedges boots belang-belang zebra dari Prada.

.

.

.

"Onii-chaaaaan!" seruku sambil memeluk Sasori-nii yang menjemput kami di stasiun. Duh, kakakku yang imut dan babyface ini baik banget mau jemput kami. "Kenapa naik kereta sih? Harusnya naik pesawat aja biar cepet" kata Sasori-nii

Sasuke-kun memandangku sambil tersenyum sinis seolah mengatakan, _rasakan, bahkan kakakmu setuju denganku. _Biarin, biaaaar. Kalian para cowok memang gak akan pernah ngerti.

"Oni-chan, ayo cari tempat makan, aku lapar"

"Duh kasihan sekali kamu. Ayo kita ke Gordon Ramsay"

"Heee?! Restoran Gordon Ramsay? Onii-chan, kalau mau makan disitu kan harus booking tempat 2 bulan dulu?"

Sasori-nii cuma tersenyum manis (banget), dan memeluk pundakku sambil berjalan. Sasuke-kun yang gak mau kalah menggandeng tangan kiriku mesra. Mereka berdua bertatapan dan seakan ada petir beresonansi di antara mata mereka berdua. Ahaha, aku dikelilingi pria-pria penyayang yang lucu. Sepanjang perjalanan gak sedikit cewek-cewek bule yang bohai nan seksi berbisik-bisik bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan godain Onii-chan dan Sasuke-kun.

"Are they Japanese artists? They looked familiar to me"

"Hello handsome.."

"Hello cuties.." hello cuties, hello cuties. Kello kitty kali

"hey,boy.. wanna play with us?"

"Psst... the one with red hair is so damn cute"

"Ah, i'd rather choose the dark blue hair instead. He's so handsome and cool looking"

Sasori-nii malah besar kepala dan main wink sama cewek-cewek itu. Sasuke kun sih innocent aja. Agh! Apa sih? Kupeluk kedua lengan mereka semakin erat, dan aku menoleh ke belakang menjulurkan lidahku ke cewek-cewek itu. "BWEEEEH"

.

.

.

"Hmm, thank you very much for your delicious, wonderful meal, Ma'am" puji Sasori-nii pada Chef Patron Clare Smyth, head chef di Gordon Ramsay setelah kami menghabiskan menu-menu luar biasa ini.

"My Pleasure. By the way, Dr. Sasori, saya sudah bisa bahasa Jepang lho. Hohoho"

Wow, kami bertiga semakin kagum pada chef cantik umur 37 ini. Ternyata chef Smyth pernah operasi karena suatu penyakit, dan Sasori-nii menjadi asisten dokter di ruang operasi. Sejak saat itu, Sasori-nii sering bercengkrama dengan chef Smyth selama rawat inap, dan beliau merasa berhutang budi. Jadi, walaupun tadi kondisi restaurant sudah penuh booking dari customer, kami masih mendapat keistimewaan makan di ruangan khusus Gordon Ramsay.

Kami pun berpamitan pulang, aku melambaikan tanganku pada chef Smyth ,"Goodbye, chef! We'll come back again soon" seruku yang langsung dijitak Sasori-nii

"AWW. Ittai! Ngapain sih?"

"Dasar. Gak sungkan apa sudah dikasih makan gratis masih mau nyelonong ke Gordon lagi di saat yang lain antri sampai berbulan-bulan"

"Huh, biarin"

"Sasori-nii, apa kamu gak punya koneksi lagi? Kalau bisa yang punya pabrik mobil sport gitu?" Sasuke-kun ikut-ikutan. TOENGGG

Kami bertiga berjalan-jalan gembira dan akhirnya benar-benar menuju apartemen Sasori-nii di South Bank Tower Penthouse. Sasori-nii yang paling cinta dengan yang namanya tidur, langsung ketiduran di sofa bed depan TV.

"Sakura, kamu capek gak?"

"Hmm. Gak kok. Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke-kun diam dan maju perlahan-lahan. Dipandangnya mataku dengan tajam yang tentu saja bikin aku gugup tiba-tiba. Didekatkannya wajahnya... Sasuke-kun, mau cium aku kah? Aku memejamkan mataku, menunggu bibir tipis Sasuke-kun menyentuh bibirku.

Kok gak dicium-cium sih? Lama banget?

KLIK

Ciaaaa! Sasuke-kun memotret wajahku barusan!

"Waah! Jahatt! Kembalikan, hapus, hapus!

"Hahaha, salah siapa tadi siang memotret aku yang lagi tidur. Harusnya bilang dulu donk, biar aku bisa pose agak kerenan dikit"

"Duh! Tapi jangan dibalas kayak gini donk" aku manyun, dan Sasuke-kun menyentil dahiku. "Ittai!"

"Ayo, ikut aku" Sasuke-kun menarik pergelangan tanganku. Dia menggandengku sepanjang sungai Thames. "Mau kemana sih, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke-kun berhenti dan mendongakkan kepala ravennya. "Kesana"

Waaaah, London's Eye. "Kita mau naik Ferris Wheel?" seruku gembira. "Hn"

.

.

.

Woooooow, pemandangan yang sungguh amazing! Ferris wheel fenomenal ini memang benar-benar kereeeen!

"Sasuke-kun, aku pingin teriak, boleh gak ya?"

"Jangan kayak anak kecil"

"Biarin. AIIIIISHIIIITEEERUUUUUUU SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!" kini semesta tahu rasa cintaku pada Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pelan-pelan. "Awas kalau bohong lagi" cegahku sedikit mundur. "Ck, cerewet" dia lalu meraih daguku, dan kami pun berciuman.

Sensasi ciuman di puncak London's Eye, wangi maskulin Sasuke-kun, cahaya-cahaya London yang cantik, aku gak akan pernah melupakan semua keajaiban ini. Masih berciuman, kupegang kedua rahang tegas Sasuke-kun, kini dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Terus seperti itu, kuremas rambut raven lebatnya, ciuman lembut itu semakin intens dan panas. Sasuke-kun menggigit-gigit bibirku sampai serasa ada sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar, tapi darah itu bahkan dihisap Sasuke-kun. Ohhh, Sasuke-kun, aishiteru... aishiteru... kulepas ciuman itu, dan kucium pipi, hidung, mata, dan dahi Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun kembali melumat bibirku tanpa ampun sampai kami hampir sampai di bawah. Petugas Ferris wheel berambut coklat itu tersenyum malu-malu, pun aku memerah karena mualuuuu (banget)

Sasuke-kun yang stay cool malah senyum-senyum bangga. Kami pun kembali pulang. Sasori-nii masih tertidur di tempat yang sama. Aku dan Sasuke-kun memasuki kamar tamu yang sudah disiapkan Sasori-nii. Kamar dengan nuansa abu-abu dan putih. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Sakura"

"Iya"

"Mau mandi bareng?"

.

.

.

Dor, dor, dor kenapa aku ketik mandi bareng ya? Aku sendiri gak tahu. Mwahahaha

Pokoknya berjuta terima kasih kuhaturkan pada para readers, baik yang mereview ataupun yang silent. Hontou ni arigatoooouuu

Review, please?

CHANYOU


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

(WARNING : LEMON INSIDE!)

.

.

.

Kutahan rasa maluku yang sudah ngajak Sakura mandi bareng demi gengsiku. Habis, sejak ciuman di London,s Eye tadi hasratku gak bisa ditahan lagi. Menunggu jawaban Sakura benar-benar awkward moment. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas.

Sakura ngangguk malu-malu, YES! Malam ini akan kumiliki Sakura seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dan Sakura masih terbaring menyamping menempel di dadaku, membelakangiku. Kami menghadap dinding kaca yang menghadap langsung ke sungai Thames. Aku gak pingin bangun. Kuhirup aroma strawberry rambut Sakura sepuasnya.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke-kun duluan masuk shower ya? Aku malu…" sahutnya blushing. Aku sendiri gugup tanpa alasan "Hee.. iya"

Kulepas jaket kulit hitam dan sweater turtleneck abu-abuku. Tapi jeans hitamku sengaja gak kulepas duluan. Terlalu malu kalau harus telanjang bulat di hadapan Sakura. Nanti aja kalau kita udah di awang-awang.

Sakura masuk dengan memakai handuk. Jelas-jelas baju dalamnya belum dilepas juga. Gak mau nahan malu lebih lama lagi, kuraih pinggang Sakura sambil menyalakan air pelan-pelan. Dalam celana jeans, dan handuk Sakura yang kebasahan, kupeluk dia erat-erat. Kujilat lehernya, dan Sakura pun melenguh di balik bahuku.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun.."

Suara manis itu membuatku semakin semangat. Kusibakkan handuk basah Sakura dan kulempar ke sembarang arah. Tinggallah dia dengan pakaian dalam renda-renda warna krem. Melihat Sakura yang belum telanjang tapi sudah kelihatan transparan membuatnya terlihat eksotis. Kugigit ujung dadanya yang menyentil dari balik bra nya. "Ah!" pekiknya. Dada kanannya kugigit dengan semangat dan dada kirinya kuremas-remas dengan tangan kananku. Aroma Sakura benar-benar manis. Aku semakin terjatuh dalam kenikmatan. Tangan kiriku kumasukkan ke panty Sakura dan walau basah karena air shower, aku bisa membedakan air yang keluar dari V nya. Kumainkan V nya, sambil gantian mengulum dada kanannya. Sakura mengerang hebat dan ujung dadanya makin mengeras. Masih menggigit, aku menghadap ke atas, ke wajah Sakura sambil menyeringai nakal. Pipinya sangat merah dan pandangan matanya sudah penuh nafsu. Kini dia jongkok dan melepas kancing celanaku, menurunkan jeans dan boxer hitamku selutut, lalu memainkan adik kecilku. Uh! Hebat! Gak nyangka Sakura sepintar ini memainkan permainan ini. Walau aku tahu mukaku merah padam, aku masih menahan desahanku. Sakura mengulumnya in-out, meremas-remas kantung, aduuuuuh! Jangan berhenti Sakuraaaa… ughhhh…

Dia mendongakkan kepala meniru gayaku tadi yang menyeringai ke arah wajahku. Mungkin karena wajahku kelihatan mesum juga, dia tersenyum dan mengecup ujung adikku. Sakura pun akhirnya berhasil melucuti setiap helai benang pada tubuhku. Kutarik dia ke atas dan kurobek bra dan pantynya. Sakura yang gak sempat berekspresi kaget, kubekap bibirnya dengan bibirku, berciuman di tengah air yang masih mengguyur. Rambut basahnya yang menempel di bahu putihnya kelihatan seksi, kubuat kissmark di leher, bahu, dada, pinggang, V depan, dan pinggul Sakura. Tubuh beningnya kini penuh bercak-bercak pink. Sakura gantian menghisap dan menjilati leherku, tangan nakalnya sibuk memainkan adikku dengan lihai.

Cukup sudah pemanasannya. Aku ingin segera memilikimu seutuhnya. Kutarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam bathub granit putih kosong. Kuposisikan dia di atas pahaku terlebih dahulu sebelum memposisikan punggungku dengan nyaman.

"Kamu siap, Cinta?" tanyaku

"Iya, Love" dia mengangguk dengan manisnya

Kuangkat perlahan pingggulnya, dan saat ujung adikku mulai menyentuh permukaan V nya, aku dan Sakura saling memandang penuh cinta

Dan

Dengan tiba-tiba bahkan sebelum kumasukkan adikku, cairan merah mengalir deras dari V nya. Hah? Aku belum apa-apa lho!

"Aaaah, Sasuke-kun…! Aku datang bulan!"

WHAT THE HELL?! KENAPA SEKARANG?!

.

.

.

Iya, aku baru ingat kalau periode datang bulan ku sudah waktunya. Malah harusnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Duh, aku maluuu banget dan lebih dari itu merasa amat-sangat-merasa-bersalah-buangeeet sama Sasuke-kun. Sudah mau inti, sudah panggil Cinta dan Love, malah ada kejadian kayak gini. Huhuhu…

Akhirnya Sasuke-kun yang bete (banget) mandi duluan dengan cepat di shower dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, kupakai lingerie lucu warna dark purple hadiah dari Ino, dan kurayu Sasuke-kun yang ngambek tidur menyamping menghadap dinding.

"Love ku sayang… gak apa-apa kan? Ayo tidur bareng aja deh… nih sudah kupakai lingerie lucu lho…"

Sasuke-kun yang cuek bebek sedikit melirik saat kusebutkan lingerie. Hmmm…

"Gak ah! Percuma, tambah bikin kesel aja!"

"Ayolah Love… nanti kalau menstruasiku selesai, malah lebih enak lho ML nya…" aku bukannya sok tahu, tapi begini-begini aku kan mahasiswi kedokteran. Tahu kapan hormon memuncak dan menurun.

Sasuke-kun memutar tubuhnya. Yes, berhasil.

"Pokoknya janji ya, kalau sudah berhenti, selama 1 bulan ke depan, tiap malam kamu kudu selalu ada untukku"

Widiiiiw… mau tiap malam?

"Iya,iya.. makanya ayo sekarang kita tidur bareng, Love… peluk aku donk…" aku bermanja-manja tidur menyamping membelakanginya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di perutku

"Oke deh Cinta" sahutnya ceria tiba-tiba. Duhhh, Sasuke-kun. Hihihi

Tapi yang namanya Sasuke-kun ya… gak bisa puas dengan mudah. Dilepasnya tali lingerieku ,"Tapi kamu mesti telanjang, gak apa-apa kok, pakai panty, kan ada 'itu' nya, tapi jangan pakai apa-apa lagi selain itu"

"Haaaahhhh… aku maluuu. Kalau gitu Sasuke-kun juga telanjang ya? Gak apa-apa kok pakai boxer doank.." aku pingin imbang

"Gak! Malam ini kamu adalah boneka ku, dan aku bukan boneka mu. Titik"

Aku manyun blushing saat lingerie ku dibuang Sasuke-kun. Dia pun menyelimutiku dengan selimut tebal putih. Sepanjang malam dia mainin tangannya dengan jahil ke dadaku, ujung dada, perut, dan bibirku. Gak mau kalah, kumasukkan tanganku ke boxernya yang ada di belakang pinggulku, tapi dia menepuk tanganku keras-keras ,"Jangan nakal"

"Tapi kan gak adiiil"

"Sudah kubilang kamu boneka ku. Aku bukan boneka mu"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun gak boleh jadi boneka ku?"

"Hn"

Jawaban macam apa itu? Ambigu! Dirampasnya tanganku dan dipeluknya aku makin erat sampai akhirnya kami berdua ketiduran.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Aku bangun tidur dan mendapati bed yang kosong. Kemana Sasuke-kun? Kulihat kamar mandi, kosong. Hmmm, aku bergegas mandi dan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru-pink, hotpants biru, sneakers converse warna magenta. Aku keluar kamar dan mendapati pemandangan luar biasa yang gak bisa dipercaya! Sasuke-kun masak bareng Onii-chan?!

"Morning, Sakura. Yuk sarapan" sapa Sasori-nii manis dengan apron pink. Duh tambah cute aja sih?! Udah tubuhnya kecil (tapi tinggi sih), Sasori-nii makin kayak cewek aja. Aku bahkan merasa kalah cantik sama dia. Onii-chan mirip Luhan nya EXO. Itu lho, boyband Korea yang isinya cowok-cowok tampan sekelas Sasuke-kun dan Sasori-nii. Hahaha

"Heh, pendek. Ayo sarapan dan cepat packing pulang"

Aku dan Sasori-nii langsung SET! Menghadap Sasuke-kun. "Apa?! Pulang sekarang?" sahutku dan Sasori-nii barengan

"Iya. Kan kita sudah mampir, sudah jalan-jalan naik Eurostar, makan di Gordon Ramsay, naik London's Eye, nginep di South Bank Tower. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Tapi kan aku belum kencan dengan Sakura!" protes Sasori-nii. Hmm aku manggut-manggut kali ini setuju dengan Onii-chan

DRRRT, "You know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass" Heee? Sejak kapan ringtone smartphone Onii-chan lagunya Meghan Trainor yang All About That Bass? Gak cocok banget, lagu itu kan tentang 'ndud 'ndud gitu. Sedangkan Sasori-nii. . . umm.. langsing punya. huhuhu

"Ah? Good morning Professor? Eh? Today? Seriously?... Hmm, yes, Sir… Oh, No.. No.. Everything's alright… Yes, I'll see you at 11 AM… Yes… Yes… Your welcome, Sir"

"Sakura, gomen.. sepertinya kamu dan Sasuke memang karus pulang. Profesorku memintaku menemaninya seminar di Jerman selama 3 hari. Hari ini kami berangkat. Hontou gomen ne?" pinta Sasori-nii sambil puppy eyes. Ahhhh… siapa sih yang tahan dimohon-mohonin sama cowok cantik kayak Onii-chan? Aku pun mengangguk lemas. Sasuke-kun lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kami pun sarapan. Mereka masak fish and chips ala Inggris. Iya, enak banget kok, aku sampai terharu. "Anuu, tumben sih kalian masak bareng?" aku gak bisa nahan rasa penasaranku

"KARENA MASAKANMU ASIN MAHA DAHSYAT" jawab mereka kompak. Hwaaaahhh, jahat banget!

Setelah mengakhiri sarapan dengan jus tomat, kami bertiga packing dan menuju bandara.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan.. udah donk lepasiiin" Sasori-nii gak berhenti memelukku. Bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jangan gitu donk, nanti aku nangis…

"Sasori-nii, makasih ya sudah dijamu disini" ucap Sasuke-kun membungkuk hormat. Ahh.. ternyata sikap bangsawannya masih ada toh?

"Iya, iya.. gak masalah… Sasuke, aku tahu Sakura memang childish, annoying, cengeng, keras kepala, gak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik"

"Hn, aku tahu"

KREK. Ih, apaan sih mereka ini

"Tapi dia itu strong willed, penyayang, pintar, baik hati, kuat, dan adik paling lucu di dunia. Aku titipkan dia padamu ya?" kata Sasori-nii dengan gentle nya. Duuuh, air mataku tiba-tiba turun tanpa dikomando. Sasori-nii meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasori-nii juga.

"Hn, jangan khawatir Sasori-nii. Aku akan menjaga Cinta selamanya"

Uwahhh, air mataku sudah kayak air terjun aja. Sasori-nii menoleh ke arahku, dan mencium kedua pipiku. "See you later, lil flower" pamit Sasori-nii sambil berlalu dan memakaikan topi fedora putih dengan garis-garis biru merek Borsalino yang terkenal itu ke kepala pink ku.

"Arigatoooo Onii-chaaan" teriakku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Ah… kakakku yang manis dan penyayang. "Yuk" Sasuke-kun mengajakku memasuki pesawat yang akan segera take-off.

.

.

.

Dan… setelah berjam-jam di dalam pesawat, kami pun menghirup udara segar Jepang yang akan segera memasuki musim panas. Saat turun dari pesawat, aku yang kecapekan, gak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" sahutku cepat-cepat sambil membungkuk

Gadis itu ikut membungkuk ,"Ah… ti…tidak apa-apa"

"Hinata?" kata Sasuke-kun di belakangku

What? Mantan Sasuke-kun saat SMA itu?

.

.

.

Kok aku jadi jatuh cinta sama Sasori ya? Huhuhu

Attention, minna-san yang baik hati… chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan sering muncul Hinata, dan dia disini jadi tokoh antagonis. Jadi jika ada Hinata-lover disini, saya mohon ampun, dan lebih nyamannya jaga jarak #gugup #hehehe

Walaupun di atas sudah ada peringatan 3 kali, aku ulangi lagi deh

Don't Like Don't Read #gomen_gomen #

Review, please?

CHANYOU


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Bener? Kamu udah gak berhubungan dengan Hinata lagi?" tanyaku tajam di dalam taxi menuju rumah

"Terserahlah kalau kamu gak percaya. Udah 5 kali aku jawab pertanyaan yang sama"

"Habis kelihatan jelas gimana reaksi dia tadi"

FLASHBACK

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut

"Hn. Apa kabar? Kenalkan ini istriku, Sakura"

"I.. Istri? Sa… Sasuke-kun sudah me… menikah?"

"Halo, aku Sakura UCHIHA" sapaku sambil menjulurkan tangan

BRUUUKKKK!

Gadis Hyuga itu pingsan tiba-tiba. Terpaksa aku dan Sasuke-kun membawanya ke lounge terdekat yang ada sofa untuk membaringkan dia. Dan gak perlu ditanya sudah jelas Sasuke-kun menggendongnya ala bridal style. Aku sih awalnya biasa aja, maksudnya gak jealous gitu, tapi di tengah-tengah moment itu mataku dengan amat-sangat-jelas melihat gadis Hyuga itu mengerang perlahan sambil menikmati dada Sasuke-kun. UGHHHH!

"Berbaringlah sebentar disini, Sakura, tolong jaga dia, aku akan mencarikan air untuknya" kata sasuke-kun sambil berlalu

Cih, perhatian sekali sih. Yah, mau gimana lagi, mantannya tiba-tiba pingsan di depan matanya. Yah, dibilang cantik sih, standar aja, tapi bodinya benar-benar kelas model. Tinggi badannya sih gak seberapa, masih tinggian juga aku. Kulitnya putih banget, rambut indigonya yang gelap dan berkilau jadi mirip Sasuke-kun. Matanya warna lavender, dan dadanya, ya Tuhan, aku melihat dadaku dan merasa seperti apel lawan melon. Huhuhu… Style mode nya bagus juga dengan tank top warna lavender yang dilapisi cardigan rajut warna putih tulang, scarf putih tulang, rok jeans mini warna navy, dan boots tinggi warna coklat tua dengan pola kupu-kupu hitam. Gak perlu pusing-pusing cari handbagnya, karena dia cuma bawa koper warna ungu muda. Aku pun berusaha mengenyahkan egoku dan mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi gadis ini.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Hinata-san?" tanyaku baik-baik

PLAK

Dengan sangat mengejutkan dia menampar tanganku, "Jangan sentuh aku" dan dalam sepersekian detik dia bangun dalam posisi yang segar bugar. Apa-apaan ini? Dia mau nipu kami ya?

"Ahhh… Sasuke-kun yang ganteng itu malah nikah muda dengan cewek ini, apaan sih. Padahal aku sudah sengaja masuk Fashion Academy supaya dia mau balik sama aku. Ah, kamu mengacaukan rencanaku, rambut pink"

Hahhhh? Inikah Hinata Hyuga yang kata mereka cewek lembut nan santun dari Sekolah Putri Ao? Dasar poker face

"Heh kau-"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun datang, jangan ngadu ya. Diam aja" perintahnya sambil acting lemah lagi

Cewek ular ini… ! seluruh tubuhku udah kayak kebakar aja!

"Sudah sadar kamu? Nih, minum, biar enakan" tawar Sasuke-kun

"Ah.. terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun… ma.. maafkan aku merepotkan kalian, Sakura-san…" sambil membungkuk dan memperlihatkan belahan melonnya

What the heck? Pintar banget putri bermuka dua ini kalau acting? Pakai imbuhan –san segala lagi. "Sasuke-kun, dia-"

"Ah, senang bertemu kalian. Sampai nanti… Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan" pamitnya sambil… memeluk Sasuke-kun? Dan dengan sengaja menempelkan dada boomnya itu! Dia lanjut memelukku, "Awas kalau kamu ngadu, SA-KU-RA" bisiknya tajam di telingaku.

Saat dia melepas pelukannya, aku baru aja mau melayangkan tinjuku saat Sasuke-kun menggandeng tanganku dan berkata "Bye" padanya

FLASHBACK END

"Tapi dia kelihatan banget kalau masih suka banget sama kamu" lanjutku masih dalam taxi

"Waaaw, aku kan memang ganteng, Cinta" kata Sasuke-kun sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya di kaca spion depan. Taruhan, pasti sopirnya juga merasa narsis-banget-sih-cowok-ini.

"Oke, kubilangi sesuatu yang kamu mungkin gak bakal percaya ya. Hinata itu poker face! Dia acting yang baik-baik aja di depan kamu. Di depanku dia berubah 180 derajat, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ahhh, istriku yang cantik ini cemburu ya? Hm?" jawabnya sambil melumat bibirku tiba-tiba

Kudorong dia, selain malu pada sopir, aku benci Sasuke-kun yang reaksinya biasa aja setelah kubilangi fakta Hinata. Sasuke-kun malah senyum miring dan menopang dagunya lagi.

.

.

.

Kami langsung menuju rumah kami baru kami di daerah pinggiran Tokyo yang topografinya berupa dataran tinggi yang amat sejuk dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Hanya ada beberapa rumah mewah dan villa di daerah sini. Rumah kami merupakan rumah modern minimalis yang berada di tepian tebing dengan megahnya. Dinding-dinding eksterior dihiasi panel-panel aluminium, panel kayu, dan batu alam. Lantai dari granit, dan sebagian besar dinding yang menghadap ke arah tebing, ke arah Tokyo, terbuat dari kaca. Bahkan kolam renang kami pun menggantung dengan kokoh di tepi tebing. Taman-taman dipenuhi rumpun mawar dan pohon cemara. Keluarga Uchiha menunggu kami di rumah ini, plus, Lamborghini Veneno Silver Limited Edition yang sudah menjadi anggota keluarga juga. Sasuke-kun dengan pede nya menamainya Levi. Hhhh, gak ada nama lain apa? Kayak merk dompetnya aja.

Aku terpaksa menahan emosiku tentang topic Hinata di depan semua orang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah pulang duluan ke rumah utama Uchiha, tinggal Itachhi-nii dan Sasuke-kun yang masih ribut-ribut senang gak karuan sama Levi. Yah, setelah melihat tampang Levi, aku jadi ngerti perasaaan Sasuke-kun selama ini. Mobil yang Cuma berkapasitas 2 orang itu desainnya benar-benar futuristic dan elegant. Diproduksi hanya 9 unit di dunia, dilengkapi mesin V12 6.5 liter yang mampu melesat sampai dengan 100km/jam dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik. Top speednya aja mampu menembus 355 km/jam. Kereeen

Aku aja yang lagi bikini Itachi-nii green tea, melihat dari balik dinding kaca pantry, Sasuke-kun sudah lewat depan rumah sebanyak 3 kali mengelilingi area kompleks kami di bukit ini. Sasuke-kun menggila. Saat kusajikan green tea ke mereka yang sedang bersantai di platform teras belakang kami, kulihat wajah bersemangat Sasuke-kun yang ceria. Dan sumpah swear, ganteng banget dengan keringatnya yang mengalir dari dahinya karena pacuan adrenalin barusan membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan tenang. Semester kemarin sudah selesai, dan bagi kami mahasiswa, liburan musim panas datang lebih awal. Aaaah, menyenangkan sekali. Ogah aku bahas Hinata lagi, lebih baik dari itu, aku dan Sasuke-kun semakin mesra, kencan bareng pakai Levi, nonton TV bareng di rumah kami yang tenang sambil cuddle-cuddle ria di sofa bed, belajar masak bareng walau masih aja keasinan (huh), jalan-jalan bareng ke Shibuya sama Naruto, dan banyak hal asyik lainnya.

Sampai suatu sore Sasuke-kun ambruk kena demam musim panas. Salahnya sendiri keras kepala mau jogging di sekitar sini padahal langit lagi mendung. Pulang-pulang udah basah kuyup aja. Sehabis mandi, Sasuke-kun tiduran di depan TV seperti biasa, dengan ingus dan bersin yang gak berhenti-berhenti.

"Cinta…" rengeknya sambil menarik tanganku

"Iya, Love…" aku berbaring di sampingnya

"Datang bulannya udah selesai belum…?"

Duh, sempat-sempatnya. Hihihi

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun, kemarin…"

"Aku mau ML" katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang panas karena demam didadaku. Duh, kasihannya suamiku… kuelus lembut rambut pantat ayamnya yang masih basah

"Gak mau… Sasuke-kun masih sakit…"

"Lho? Kamu kan udah janji mau servis aku satu bulan penuh kalau udah selesai mensnya…" dia berkata lirih sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sok imut memandang wajahku dari balik dadaku

"Yah, gak pas kamu sakit juga kali…" kubelai pipinya yang jadi pink karena panas tubuhnya

"Kita ke rumah sakit aja ya, Sasuke-kun?" ajakku

"Hah? Gak! Kamu tahu gak sih? Obat demamku itu ini"

Sasuke-kun menciumku dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku sambil mencubit kecil pada dadaku. Ummmh, andai Sasuke-kun lagi sehat pasti kubalas deh, tapi aku lebih gak tega lagi kalau dia lemah gini…

Kulepas ciumannya dan kukecup dahinya yang tertutup poni. "Aku cinta Love"

Sasuke-kun yang pura-pura mewek karena gak aku turutin permintaannya membalikkan badannya dan tidur-setengah duduk bersandar di dadaku. Aku memainkan rambutnya dan mengelus pipinya dari belakang. Memainkan telinganya dan menyentuh garis bibirnya yang tipis. Aw, dia menggigitku. Kuletakkan telapak tanganku di dahinya, dan ya ampun, panas banget.

"Sudah, ayo ke rumah sakit!"

"Udahlah, Cinta… gak mau… please… aku cuma butuh kamu disini manjain aku… iya deh, iya, gak minta ML … "

Aku jadi gak tega dan kalah sama puppy eyes nya suamiku tercinta ini. "Hmmm… tapi kalau nanti demamnya tambah para pokoknya Sasuke-kun kuseret ke Levi dan kubawa ke rumah sakit. Titik"

"Hn" Sasuke-kun tersenyum manis dan menjadikanku gulingnya di balik selimut hitam kami. Nafasnya yang panas menerpa mukaku. Ah, aku gak peduli kalau ketularan, yang penting suamiku nyaman, dan aku bisa menuruti keinginannya. Aku berjanji dalam hati nanti kalau sudah sehat, mau ML, atau apapun akan kuturuti. Ahh, suamiku yang ganteng… kupeluk pinggangnya dan kami ketiduran…

.

.

.

Pagi datang, kubuka mataku mendapati Sasuke-kun sudah bangun dalam posisi yang masih sama dengan kemarin. Memelukku erat.

"Pagi, cantik" sapanya sambil tersenyum miring. Ahhhh, aku gak tahan pingin menciumnya. Kukecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Pagi, Love…" kupegang dahinya, masih panas…

"Cinta, aku buatin bubur telur donk… katanya itu bagus buat orang demam"

"Siap, suamiku"

Kubuatkan bubur telur nutrisi tinggi dengan berbagai bumbu menyehatkan. Kusajikan hangat-hangat pada Sasuke-kun yang sudah duduk manis di sofa bed sambil nonton chanel arsitektur tentang cluster Uchiha Group di Izu.

"Hmmm, aromanya lezat. Itadakimasu"

HAP

Sasuke-kun memasukkan suapan pertamanya, dan ekspresinya berubah kosong. Masakanku awful lagi ya? Huhuhu … Tapi dalam 1 detik berikutnya, dia mengambil suapan berikutnya. Kucermati wajah Sasuke-kun baik-baik, sumpah, dia pasti memaksakan makan bubur awful itu. Kurebut sendoknya dan kucicipi sendiri masakanku.

HAP

"Uwaaaaah! Gak enak! Bleh, hiiiiii! Jangan dimakan, Sasuke-kun!"

Dia merebut kembali sendoknya, dan mengambil lagi suapan ketiga. "Enak kok"

Jelas-jelas bohong. Air mataku menetes melihat kebaikan Sasuke-kun padaku. Kuambil nampan berisi mangkok bubur itu dan kubawa kembali ke dapur. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun, akan kuperbaiki bubur gila ini" kataku dengan berlinang air mata. Hueeee, Sasuke-kun baik bangeeeet, aku memang koki yang buruk. Hueeee

Kutinggalkan Sasuke-kun yang tercengang dan masih memegangi sendok itu. Duhhhh, aku gak tega melihat sasuke-kun yang lagi sakit memaksakan diri memakan masakan hancurku. Aku menyalakan stove, sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur itu dan mencicipi kira-kira kurang bumbu apa supaya bubur itu bisa sedikit lebih baik.

GREP

Sasuke-kun memelukku dari belakang, mencium pundak kananku

"Sudahlah, Sakura… aku suka kok masakan istriku. Jangan nangis donk" katanya sambil menghapus air mataku yang makin deras gara-gara kebaikan hatinya

"Sa… Sasuke-kun minta dibuatin bubur, tapi aku malah payah begini… hiks… go… hiks… gomen, Sasuke-kun… hiks"

"Hadap sini donk…" sahutnya lembut. Aku pun membalikkan badanku,Sasuke kun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangku.

"Bagiku, bubur telur yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta dari Cinta adalah yang terbaik" Sasuke-kun mencium pipiku. Aku pun memeluk dada Sasuke-kun. Panas, suhu tubuhnya panas. Hatiku pun ikut panas, panas karena terbakar cinta luar biasa dari Sasuke-kun.

TING TONG!

Eh? Tamu?

"Sebentar, kulihat dulu siapa yang datang, Sasuke-kun"

Aku menuju monitor di samping pintu kami, melihat siapa yang berada di balik pagar kaca kami di seberang sana.

Dan…

Dari monitor itu, terlihat jelas mobil Aston Martin Vanquish putih terparkir apik dan pengemudinya berdiri tepat di depannya dengan dress ketat kuning, stiletto orange, dan handbag yang aku yakin pasti keluaran Dolce and Gabbana. Rambut panjang indigonya dikepang jadi satu di balik punggungnya.

HYUGA HINATA

Ngapain cewek ular itu kesiniiii?!

.

.

.

Oke, saya sudah peringatkan kemarin kalau Hinata jadi antagonis ya? Hehehe

Jadi, Absolutely No Flame atas nama belain Hinata. Enough with the heavy air, terima kasih buanyaaak atas review, saran, dan support dari reader-reader yang baik hati seperti minna-san… I Love You

Review, please?

CHANYOU


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Kini Hinata sibuk mengaduk-aduk bubur jahanamku. Ooh rupanya aku tadi lupa memasukkan dashi (sari ikan). Habisnya, dashi lagi kosong di lemari es. Hinata menggantinya dengan ikan kering yang dihaluskan, hm, good, satu hal lagi yang bikin aku merasa uhhhh selain ukuran dada melonnya itu. Aku juga lupa memasukkan soyu ke bubur itu. Arghhh payah!

Alasan dia kemari karena ingin berterima kasih atas bantuan kami gara-gara insiden pingsan di bandara. Alasannya sih karena jetlag, ah gak usah pura-pura deh, aku udah tahu kalau alasan sebenarnya adalah kaget karena Sasuke-kun sudah married. Itu pun pingsan pura-pura. Dasar poker face.

Aku mempersilakan dia masuk dan cipika-cipiki dengan kami. Saat aku menuangkan green tea, dia nyelonong masuk ke dapur dan menawarkan diri 'membetulkan' bubur itu. Dengan nada yang gak enak didengar dia berkata, "Ugh! Ini bubur apa sih?! Kok jelek amat kayak yang bikin. Aku betulin ya? Iya" pertanyaannya dijawab sendiri. Dasar weirdo.

Seusai dia masak, kami duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyantap bubur telur dan green tea ditemani blueberry cheesecake. Wakh, tambah gendut aku ntar.

"A… Anu, bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun? E.. enak?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala

"Hn"

"A… aku gak nyangka Sasuke-kun sedang sakit, aku minta alamat kalian dari Na.. Naruto-kun. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian" katanya sambil menyodorkan bingkisan, yang kelihatan banget dibeli dari Armani. Isinya kemeja cowok. Jelas-jelas cuma mau ngasih Sasuke-kun. Cih, aku juga gak berharap kok.

"Hn"

"A.. apa Sa.. Sasuke-kun suka dengan kemejanya?"

"Hn"

"A… Apa gak dicoba dulu?"

"Ntar"

Wih, dingin banget Sasuke-kun. Well, walau aku kurang suka sama gadis ini, tapi gak nyaman juga kalau atmosfernya kayak gini

"Hinata, kemarin hari kamu sempat bilang kalau kuliah di Fashion Academy, kamu pasti jadi model ya?" akhirnya aku berusaha menciptakan suasana yang lebih friendly

"Sasuke-kun yakin gak mau coba dulu kemejanya?" Hinata rupanya mulai senewen sampai lupa sama perannya yang jadi good girl

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Sakura. Dia nanyain kamu tuh" Sasuke-kun cuek abis dan menyandarkan kepala ravennya pada punggung sofa sambil mengambil blueberry di puncak cheesecakenya tanpa sedikitpun melirik Hinata

"Aku bukan model. Aku desainer baju. Sudah. Ayo Sasuke-kun, coba dulu kemejanya" rengeknya sambil membuka box kemeja coklat tua itu

"Wah, bagusnya, Sasuke-kun" aku mau gak mau ikut merayu Sasuke-kun yang jutek

"Sudah kubilang ntar an aja"

"Sebentar saja, Sasuke-kun" Hinata mendekati Sasuke-kun sambil membawa kemeja itu, ditempelkannya ke dada Sasuke-kun

"AKU BILANG NTAR YA NTAR. LAGIAN AKU GAK COCOK PAKE WARNA COKLAT. Desainer baju macam apa yang maksa gini? Gak pinter matching in warna, lagi"

DEG! Aku jadi takut, kusentuh pundak Hinata yang gemetar, dan…

"JANGAN SENTUH! AKU BENCI KAMU, SAKURA! DAN KAMU SASUKE, KAMU GAK PERNAH HARGAIN PERASAANKU. AKU BENCI KALIAAAAN!" teriaknya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlari menuju Aston Martin Vanquish putihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu keterlaluan" aku berkata begitu sambil mengejarnya. Kugedor-gedor kaca mobilnya sambil teriak minta maaf tapi dia gak peduli dan terus mengeluarkan mobilnya dari halaman rumah kami. Gak pake mikir lama, aku meraih kunci Levi di dalam rumah dan mengejar mobil Hinata dengan Levi. Kutinggalkan Sasuke-kun yang masih pasang muka jutek di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Duh kemana sih Sakura?! Udah malam juga gak pulang-pulang. Ngapain juga sih repot-repot ngurusin Hinata. Tau gini mending kuceritakan dari awal aja tentang Hinata. Kutelfon dari tadi gak diangkat-angkat. Akhirnya setelah percobaan ke 20, panggilan itu diangkat juga.

"Halo? Sakura? Dimana kamu?"

"Halo, aku Dr. Kakashi. Sakura ada di Rumah Sakit Jiyugaoka, mohon jangan panik dia se-"

TUUUUUT

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang lagi, aku mengeluarkan Mercedes Benz Hitam jadulku dari garasi dan langsung melesat ke RS Jiyugaoka. Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kalau semua ini gara-gara Hinata, aku bersumpah akan membuat gadis Hyuga itu menyesal pernah mengenalku!

.

.

.

"Dimana Sakura?!" bentakku pada petugas resepsionis

"Maaf? Anda..?" petugas geblek itu lola banget

"Dimana Sakura?! Sakura Uchiha! ISTRIKU!"

"Ahhh, Sakura-sensei.. silakan, kemari, Uchiha san"

Derap langkah berisik kakiku bergema di lorong RS yang seharusnya hening ini. Kumasuki sebuah kamar VIP, dan kulihat Sakura sedang duduk di atas bed dengan lengan diperban, bersenda gurau dengan cowok rambut silver yang pake masker dengan coat dokter. Kucengkeram kerah coat putih itu.

"KAU apakan Sakura, brengsek!"

"Hyaa, ngapain kamu, Sasuke-kun?! Lepasin, dia dosenku!"

"HAH? Dosen?"

Sebenarnya ini ada apa sih!

"Oke, Sasuke-kun tolong jangan kaget dulu ya…"

"Hn" masih bete, aku berusaha duduk tenang di sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadaku

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Aku sendiri gak tahu kenapa aku mesti ngikutin Hinata kayak gini. Sejahat apapun dia, tetap aja aku ikut merasa bersalah atas ucapan tajam Sasuke-kun. Bagaimanapun, walau nantinya dia gak mau maafin, paling tidak aku harus bisa mewakili permintaan maaf Sasuke-kun langsung di hadapannya.

Levi dan Aston Martin berkelak-kelok di turunan bukit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kupacu Levi agar bisa menyalip mobil Hinata, tapi dia begitu lihai menghalang-halangi lajuku. Kontur jalanan yang menurun dan lebar membuat kami serasa battle racing sungguhan. Hujan musim panas mulai turun dengan derasnya. Ban-ban mobil kami berdecit di sepanjang jalan.

Gerah dengan kondisi yang semakin ekstrim, kusejajarkan Levi dengan mobilnya, dan Hinata dengan berangnya berusaha menabrak sisi kiri Levi, yang otomatis membuatku banting setir ke kanan, untungnya saat itu di sebelah kanan ada bahu jalan trotoar, 2 roda sisi kanan Levi menaiki bahu jalan yang gak terlalu tinggi.

Kuinjak pedal gas, dan aku pun menyalip Hinata. Kuhentikan mendadak mobilku memutar agar dia mau berhenti. Kini mobil kami saling berhadapan dalam hujan. Saat baru mau turun dari mobil, dia memacu mobilnya lagi, menerobos celah sempit antara mobilku dan bahu jalan. Fuh, untung aja gak menggores Levi. Sasuke-kun bisa histeris kalau tahu Levi terluka.

Aku mendecih dan memutar Levi lagi, menyusul putri ngambek itu. Hujan semakin deras, aku mempersempit jarak kedua mobil. Yak, berhasil, jarak kami sekarang kurang dari 3 meter. Kusejajarkan kembali Levi di jalur kanan, tapi dengan segera kukurangi kecepatan, dan segera mengklakson berkali-kali memperingatkan Hinata.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak memperhatikan mobilku lewat spion dan tertawa bangga karena mengira aku menyerah mengejarnya, Hinata gak melihat truk besar sedang melaju ke arahnya oleng karena badai ini. Aku menginjak rem kuat-kuat dan kini Levi berhenti mendadak dan membentuk garis elips hitam bekas roda di jalanan basah ini.

Aku keluar mobil dan menuju Aston Martin Hinata yang ringsek dan gak berbentuk lagi. Di tengah badai yang semakin mengamuk dan kobaran api yang akan segera membesar, aku menarik tubuh pingsan Hinata, memeluknya erat dan membawanya jauh dari ledakan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba kami berdua berada di ruangan yang gak asing lagi buatku. Ini kan aroma rumah sakit? Dan lebih dari itu, ini kan rumah sakit tempat aku praktek tugas akhir semester kemarin? Para staf rumah sakit sudah memanggilku sensei meski aku cuma mahasiswi praktek. Aku berdiri lemah dan menuju pintu tempat orang-orang cemas mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kakashi sensei?" tanyaku lemah dan bingung

"Sakura? Kamu sudah sadar? Sebaiknya kamu istirahatlah dulu, nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Kabuto-sensei, tolong cek lagi di RS Kichijohi" jawab Kakashi sensei, dosenku sekaligus Kepala Dokter disini

"Baik, sensei" jawab Kabuto sensei

"Cek apa? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Oh iya! Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Hmm, begini Sakura, berkat pertolongan cepatmu yang Heroik, keadaan Hyuga-san tidak terlalu parah. Dia menderita patah tulang di beberapa tubuhnya, dan gegar otak ringan yang harus segera dioperasi. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, Sensei?!"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan persediaan darah A dan O kami sudah habis. Kami sudah mengecek beberapa RS dan Lab di sekitar sini, tapi akses jalan menuju satu-satunya RS yang masih memiliki stok darah A di sekitar sini tertutup longsoran akibat badai. Jadi.."

GREP!

Aku meraih tangan Kakashi sensei, "Golongan darahku O, sudah gak ada waktu lagi. Kumohon, ambil darahku saja. Aku baik-baik saja"

Dalam situasi yang tidak mendesak, Kakashi sensei pasti lebih memilih mencari darah A, tapi ini darurat, dan kami gak punya waktu untuk chit-chat lagi. "Baiklah, tapi kita periksa dulu apa rhesus kalian cocok"

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"… Dan untungnya cocok, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar lega"

"Lalu kenapa dia yang angkat telfonmu?" Sasuke-kun masih senewen

"Yah, setelah darahku diambil, aku tertidur dan masih shock karena kecelakaan itu, mungkin karena iPhone ku berdering terus-menerus, Kakashi sensei berinisiatif mengangkatnya"

Sasuke-kun diam. Yah, marah lagi deh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke-kun pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun dengan rasa remuk yang teramat sangat menjalar di badanku. Kejadian kemarin memang ekstrim. Ahhh, lapaar… kemana sih Sasuke-kun di saat seperti ini…

Aku menuju kantin dan sarapan disana. Setelah itu aku berniat menengok keadaan Hinata sebentar. Saat akan mengetuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, kulihat pemandangan ganjil yang menusuk hati.

Sasuke-kun ngobrol sama Hinata! Ohh, jadi dia membiarkanku semalaman sendirian dan kelaparan di pagi hari karena menemani mantannya ini toh? Lebih parahnya lagi wajah Hinata yang sudah sadar pasca operasi dan memakai neck brace itu memancarkan kegembiraan, kesenangan, kebahagiaan seorang wanita yang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pipinya merona dan tersenyum manis.

Aku baru saja mau masuk menginterupsi mereka saat sebuah tangan memegang lenganku.

"Uchiha san? Boleh ngobrol sebentar?"

.

.

.

Kami duduk di taman RS. Dia, cowok yang belum pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Matanya sipit, rambutnya cepak warna coklat, mengaku bernama Kiba, tunangan hinata. Iya, tunangan.

"Maafkan tunangan saya yang sudah banyak merepotkan anda, Uchiha-san"

"Sakura"

"Sakura-san" dia mengangguk

"Sekali lagi maafkan tunangan saya, dia memang sedikit egois dan pintar acting demi keinginannya yang terkadang menggebu-gebu. Saya masih berusaha memperbaiki sifat buruknya itu" lanjutnya

"Anda hebat, Kiba-san. Saya gak munafik, dia memang cukup menyebalkan. Tapi suami saya pun gak kalah menyebalkan, karenanya waktu insiden itu terjadi, saya berusaha minta maaf padanya atas nama suami saya"

"Iya, saya sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Kakashi sensei. Juga tentang donor darah itu"

Aku jadi malu. Ngapain sih Kakashi-sensei cerita-cerita soal itu juga. Aku pun menunduk malu.

"Yah, selain karena simpati, saya juga adalah calon dokter, saya harus professional, karena menolong orang lain merupakan kebahagiaan untuk saya"

"Uchiha san beruntung sekali memiliki anda sebagai instrinya"

"Ya, aku juga beruntung sekali memiliki dia sebagai suamiku. Anu, maaf pernyataan gak sopan saya, tapi sebagai tunangan, anda harusnya sedikit mengawasi gerakan Hinata. Anda mengerti maksudku?" tanyaku sambil membentuk tanda petik dari telunjuk dan jari tengahku

"Benar sekali, Sakura-san. Dia memang agak berontak dengan pertunangan kami yang merupakan hasil perjodohan orang tua masing-masing. Tapi sejujurnya, ah malu mengatakannya, saya sayang padanya. Bagaimanapun buruknya sifatnya, saya merasa saya lah yang harus mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik"

"Anda pria yang baik, Kiba san"

"Terima kasih Sakura-san. Baiklah, tidak baik meninggalkan wanita cantik sendirian, apa anda mau saya antarkan ke kamar anda? Karena saya harus menengok keadaan Hinata"

"Ah gak apa-apa. Santai aja. Aku suka disini. Silakan kesana, Kiba-san. Senang berkenalan dengan anda"

.

.

.

Senja datang bersama warna jingganya yang hangat. Bertolak belakang dengan cuaca gila kemarin. Selesai mengurus keperluan rumah sakit bersama Kakashi sensei, aku bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah. Kucari sasuke-kun kemana-mana gak ada, kutelfon gak bisa, aku pun berniat mampir ke kamar Hinata dan menengok keadaannya.

Saat akan mengetuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, kulihat pemandangan ganjil yang menusuk hati. Serasa de ja vu, persis seperti kejadian tadi pagi, kulihat Sasuke-kun berada di kamar itu. Again. Cuma kali ini gak ada Kiba-san.

Dan

Mereka lagi ciuman

Ciuman

.

.

.

Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Semalaman terjaga di lorong rumah sakit, memikirkan betapa egoisnya aku, gara-gara aku, istri tercintaku mengalami hal mengerikan. Dalam badai luar biasa kemarin aku malah enak-enakan tidur, berharap meringankan demamku, yang ternyata memang sembuh sore harinya. Tapi, for God Sake, Sakura belum pulang juga saat kulihat di garasi cuma ada Mercedes Benz hitam jadulku.

Mondar-mandir gak jelas di dalam rumah, waktu itu aku pikir ngapain Sakura ngejar-ngejar Hinata yang notabene memang pantas untuk dibentak. Sifatnya itu lebih menjengkelkan daripada sifatku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, gara-gara sifatku yang menjengkelkan ini, wanita-wanita itu sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Pagi datang, kuminum kopi kaleng murahan dari vending machine. Semalaman aku menjadi filsuf dadakan yang berusaha memasuki pola pikir Sakura. Hmmm, ya, aku memang jahat. Aku sudah membentak gadis yang mencoba kasih present. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Hinata sebentar, walau begitu dia adalah korban fisik paling parah kan? Nanti baru akan menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku tercinta.

Saat di kamar Hinata, aku gak bisa pamit dengan cepat. Cowok mana coba yang tega lihat cewek pake neck brace dan perban disana-sini sedang minta ditemani sebentar sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ahhh, aku ingin segera ke kamar Sakura nih!

Akhirnya setelah berhasil keluar dari cengkeraman "Sasuke-kun disini sebentar…" "temani disini Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun tega…" "Lima menit lagi, Sasuke-kun…" aku bisa bernafas lega dan berlari menuju kamaar Sakura. Dan… kosong.

Hih, kemana sih cewek ini, aku kangeeeeen!

.

.

.

Kucari kemana-mana gak ada. Cih, payah! Kemana sih pinky! Sore datang, gagak berkoak-koak. Mungkinkah Sakura sedang berada di kamar Hinata? Aku ke kamar menyebalkan itu sekali lagi.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun… kemarilah, kemarilah, aku minta tolong!"

Dih, kenapa cewek ini Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun lagi sih

"Ada apa lagi kali ini" ucapku cepat dan dingin

"Kumohon, tolong… tolong, sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu…"

Cih, gosok aja pake tanganmu

"Tolong, Sasuke-kun… tangan kiriku ada infus, tangan kananku masih kaku dan diperban"

Dengan malas, aku meniup mata jeleknya yang pucat itu…

CUPPPP!

WHAT THE HELLLLLLL!

Cewek gila ini menciumku! Kutarik kembali tubuhku. "HEH KAU CEWEK GILA, GAK KAPOK KAMU? Camkan ya, sampai kapan pun kamu gak akan bisa mendapatkanku!"

"A, Ada apa ini?" seru seorang cowok berambut coklat cepak

"Siapa kau!?"

"Aku tunangan Hinata, Uchiha-san. Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Oh ternyata dia mengenaliku

"Bagus, kamu, please awasi cewek ini. She's insane! Dia cium aku!"

"Hinata!"

"Bodo, aku suka Sasuke-kun!"

PLAKKK

Wih, cowok yang mengaku tunangan Hinata ini menampar Hinata

"Uchiha san, maafkan Hinata. Sebaiknya anda segera menyusul Sakura-san, saya melihatnya berlari sambil menangis di koridor, dan saya buru-buru menuju kesini"

"Cih, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu Hinata. Dan kamu, Bro, thanks a lot. Please, please ikat Hinata dan nikahi dia secepatnya" ucapku sambil berlari mencari Sakura

Dari sudut mataku di balik pintu, kulihat cowok cepak itu memeluk Hinata yang menangis sesenggukan. Semoga kamu bisa melihat kebaikan hati cowok cepak itu Hinata. Walau sebentar bertemu, aku tahu dia cowok yang tepat untukmu.

.

.

.

Ahh, real life yang huhuhu #peluksasori

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini jadi lebay alay gitu, hontou gomen…

Sasori-niichan… bubu' di pangkuanmu dong #capekkk #teparrr

Review, please?

CHANYOU


	10. Chapter 10

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Kulempar kunci mobil dan iPhone yang baru dibelikan Sasuke-kun 2 hari yang lalu di koridor rumah sakit. Cuma menyisakan dompet dan satu-satunya set pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku ini, aku kabur.

Aku berlari menuju stasiun kereta api. Aku gak mau menuju rumah. Rumah itu pasti tempat pertama Sasuke-kun nyari aku. Aku memantapkan tujuanku dan duduk di gerbong kereta api sendirian dalam keadaan sembab gak karuan.

Aku akan menuju suatu tempat yang gak ada seorangpun mengira aku akan kesana. Bahkan Pama, bahkan Mama, bahkan Sasori-nii.

.

.

.

Dua hari ini bagai neraka buatku. Sudah kukerahkan anak buah Tou-san yang terbaik, tetap saja gak ada kabar dari kepala pink itu. Dia sudah bikin aku pusing, cemas, kangen, takut kehilangan, dan akkkkh! Aku mengacak rambutku. Aku benar-benar pusing.

"Kamu kelihatan sangat pucat dan letih, sayang. Tidurlah sebentar, sudah 2 hari kamu gak tidur" ucap Kaa-san lembut

"Gak bisa, Kaa-san. Sebelum ada kabar sedikit aja dari Sakura, aku gak bisa tenang. Heh? Iya halo, ini aku. Bagaimana Dobe, kamu dapat info?" iPhone yang bahkan belum sempat berdering, masih setengah getar, langsung kuangkat

"Hn. Oke aku mengerti. Thanks. Teruskan cari info ya"

Hhhhhhh… nihil. Aku menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam

"Sasuke, maaf aku harus meminta bantuanmu di saat seperti ini. Tapi Tou-san mohon, pergilah ke Izu untuk menemui investor dari New York, mereka sudah stand by disana sejak kemarin" kata Tou-san tiba-tiba

"Apa?! Kenapa gak Itachi aja sih?! Tou-san gak lihat keadaanku sekarang?"

"Yah, wajar kalau kamu lupa. Kamu bahkan lupa makan, lupa mandi, sudah 4 hari ini Itachi ada di Hokkaido melihat perkembangan pembangunan Ski Resort baru yang progresnya masih 23%"

Ya ampun, resort yang sudah dimulai pembangunannya akhir tahun lalu masih belum jadi juga? Kontraktornya stress

"Duh, kenapa gak Tou-san aja sih?!" protesku

"Hhh, kalau Tou-san bisa, aku gak minta bantuanmu, Sasuke. Sejak kakekmu meninggal perusahaan menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Banyak kontraktor-kontraktor baru yang gak ngerti sistem Uchiha group, dan itu jadi tanggung jawab Tou-san"

Aku diam dan masih memandangi Tou-san dan Kaa-san dengan cemberut

"Ayolah, sayang… meeting itu memang hanya sebentar, tapi sangat penting karena beliau adalah investor dari anak perusahaan teman baik kakek Madara" Bahkan Kaa-san pun tega menyuruhku bisnis di saat aku kehilangan Sakura kayak gini. Kalau sudah gini aku bisa apa…

.

.

.

PANAS! PANNNNAAASSSS!

Ke Izu?! Di musim panas?! Tanpa SAKURA?! Malapetaka

Aku melonggarkan dasiku setelah tamu-tamu kaya dari New York itu keluar ruangan dari restoran jepang yang elit ini. Cuma basa-basi kayak gini aja Tou-san memaksaku kesini. Masih gak ada kabar dari Sakura. Kemana sih belahan jiwaku itu?!

Mataku menerawang menatap taman zen dengan air mancur bambu yang begitu tenang di luar sana. Kok batin ini masih gak bisa tenang aja sih. Melihat taman yang mirip dengan yang ada di rumah utama Uchiha bikin aku teringat malam pas kami berangkat honeymoon dadakan yang berlanjut jadi Europe Tour. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku terbang ke Tokyo lagi dan melanjutkan pencarianku. Terlalu sakit kalau galau di Izu yang panas ini.

Di dalam taxi yang berjalan di sepanjang garis pantai pun, aku ngelamunin Sakura. Mata hijaunya yang bening dan teduh, pipi imutnya yang berubah pink saat kusentuh, bibir pink nya yang merona, rambut pinknya yang berkilau dan berkibar-kibar lembut tiap tertiup angin. Kayak rambut gadis di atas perahu di dermaga kecil seberang itu.

WAIT

SAKURA!

ITU SAKURA! DI ATAS perahu penyeberangan itu Sakura!

"STOP!" perintahku pada driver dan kesodorkan beberapa lembar uang, aku langsung keluar dan berlari menuju dermaga itu. Gak tahu deh driver itu ngomong dan teriak apa aja di balik kaca mobilnya, yang jelas uang yang kubayarkan tadi lebih dari tarif yang seharusnya.

Aku menyeberang jalanan panas yang padat kendaraan dan gak peduli pada mereka yang ngamuk-ngamuk karena jalur mereka kuterobos. Mereka mengacungkan kepalan tangan, dan ada juga yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Like I care huh!

Kulompati pagar pembatas antara trotoar dan pantai setinggi 1,2 meter. Pendek aja. Aku berlari mati-matian mengejar perahu yang sudah akan berangkat itu.

PANASSSS

"Shit!" umpatku yang terlambat menaiki perahu. Beberapa orang di dermaga memandangiku aneh. Mungkin batin mereka, ini James Bond dari mana kok bisa lari-larian di di pantai panas ini sambil pakai jas hitam eksklusif.

"Bro! kamu tadi lihat ada gadis berambut pink naik perahu itu kan?!" tanyaku kehabisan nafas pada seorang yang terlihat seperti nelayan.

"Ohhh?! Maksud anda Sakura-chan?" jawabnya riang. Sumpah, kalau bukan karena aku butuh info dari orang ini aku pasti mencekik lehernya karena dengan lancangnya memanggil Sakura-ku dengan imbuhan –chan.

"Ya! Ya! Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Wah, tuan, siapa yang gak kenal dengan cucu Nenek Chiyo yang cantik dan baik hati itu. Semua penduduk sekitar sini dan pulau seberang sangat menyukai Sakura-chan!" serunya semangat dan merona. Dasar Sakura, pesonamu terlalu tinggi sampai bikin semua orang suka sama kamu.

"Nenek Chiyo?! Jadi Nenek Chiyo tinggal di pulau itu?" aku menunjuk pulau yang kelihatan rindang dan hijau banget di seberang sana. Kalau Nenek Chiyo sih aku juga kenal. Tapi sejak kapan dokter legendaris itu pensiun dan mengucilkan diri di pulau seperti itu?

"Iya, tuan. Ummm… ngomong-ngomong anda siapa ya…" tanyanya linglung

"Aku suami Sakura yang tercinta" jawabku singkat dan menuju perahu selanjutnya

.

.

.

Kesalahan

Kesalahan besar pake baju beginian disini. Bercucuran keringat berjalan dari bukit-hutan-bukit-sungai-bukit lagi. Aku kecapekan. Kenapa penduduk pesisir tadi mengarahkanku ke rumah Nenek Chiyo lewat jalan beginian sih! Istirahat sebentar di bawah pohon, seseorang menegurku

"Loh?! Kamu kan Nak Sasuke?"

"Ne.. Nenek Chiyo?!" seruku gembira

Kupeluk dia. Ah, nenek baik hati yang menyayangi 3 serangkai, aku, Sakura, dan Dobe saat dia masih tinggal di Tokyo belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Ngapain kamu disini dengan penampilan kayak gitu? Ayo kita pulang dulu" katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Ah. Nenek, apa Sakura ada di rumah Nenek? Aku harus mengclearkan salah paham di antara kami"

"Loh? Dia bilang dia kesini karena disuruh liburan kesini olehmu"

Hhhh dasar Sakura. Kuceritakan semua dari A sampai double Z kepada Nenek Chiyo. Dengan segera Nenek Chiyo mengumpat mati-matian sama ulah Hinata. Dia juga memukul kepala ravenku pelan memakai lobak yang baru dibelinya. Kenapa aku juga kena sih?!

.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu yakin gak mau pulang?" tanya Shizune-neesan yang sudah tahu permasalahanku

"Gak. Belum. Aku masih jengkel berat sama Sasuke-kun" kataku pedas sambil memotong wortel. Aku mau belajar masak dari Nenek Chiyo dan Shizune-neesan

"Tapi gak pantas cewek main kabur kayak gini…"

"Ahhh, Shizune-neesan jangan gitu donk. Lagian disini enak, tenang dan sepi. Aku merasa rileks sekali disini"

Kupandangi lingkungan sekitar rumah Nenek Chiyo yang bergaya jepang kuno dan gak terlalu besar. Aku kangen suasana ini. Sekitar rumah penuh dengan pohon-pohon, semak, dan binatang-binatang kecil seperti tupai.

"Tadaimaaa" suara Nenek Chiyo dari luar terdengar

Aku bergegas menyambutnya. "Selamat data-"

SASUKE-KUN!

.

.

.

"Geseran dikit!" protesku pada Sasuke-kun

"Mau geser kemana lagi sih?! Udah gak ada tempat gini loh!"

"Uggh! Gerah tahu"

"Ya udah lepas aja yukatamu. Apa perlu kubantu?" Tanya Sasuke-kun nakal

"Ogah!"

Gara-gara Nenek Chiyo yang merupakan fans #1 Sasuke-kun, aku jadi terpaksa berbagi kamar sempit ini dengan futon yang juga teramat mini. Tiba-tiba datang dengan penampilan yang gak banget. aku gak tahu gimana cara Sasuke-kun bisa nemuin aku, yang jelas pasti cuma kebetulan yang gak disengaja. Ngapain coba pake jas hitam-hitam gitu ke desa di pulau kecil gini. Setelah makan malam Nenek Chiyo men-sidang kami berdua dan menyuruh kami segera baikan. Nenek Chiyo juga marah karena aku bohong mengenai kedatanganku kemari. Kami berdua disuruh saling minta maaf satu sama lain. Sasuke-kun sejak awal tujuannya memang mau minta maaf, tapi aku? Gak mau. Ogah. Titik.

"Sakura…"

Aku berbaring menyamping membelakangi Sasuke-kun dan pura-pura tidur sambil memejamkan mata

"Aku tahu kamu belum tidur. Hadap sini lah"

". . ."

"Aku kan udah ceritain semuanya. Kenapa kamu masih marah sih?"

Karena bagaimanapun, dari apa yang kulihat sore itu, dan apa yang kamu ceritakan tadi, semua intinya sama aja. Bibirmu dan bibir Hinata udah bertemu. Batinku.

"Aku gak akan pernah mengkhianati kamu kok"

…

"Cinta, jangan diemin aku donk"

…

"Aku mesti gimana lagi sih?"

…

"Kamu gak tahu keadaanku beberapa hari ini sih. Aku sampai lupa makan lupa mandi lupa tidur mikirin kamu lho"

"Apa? Lupa makan? Lupa tidur? Sasuke-kun gimana sih! Kan baru sembuh. Nanti sakit lagi!" aku spontan membalikkan badan. Kesehatan Sasuke-kun selalu jadi beban pikiranku selama aku kabur.

"Iyaaa, makanya kalau gak ada kamu aku kan jadi sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit itu disini" Sasuke-kun manja-manja sambil memeluk dadanya sendiri

Aku gak bisa nahan tawaku lagi. "Hahaha, udah deh gombalnya. Aku maafin Sasuke-kun deh"

"Good girl" ucapnya sambil mengecup dahiku, yang tapi langsung kuhalangi pake telapak tanganku

"Eits! Tapi kalau sampai terjadi lagi, kaburku gak akan sedekat Tokyo-Izu lagi. Got it?"

"Akh! Iya, iya!" Sasuke-kun mulai gusar dar meraih tanganku yang kupakai menutupi dahiku dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya sehingga posisi tanganku sekarang memeluknya

Diciumnya dahiku, turun ke pipiku, dan ke bibirku. Eits, aku menjauhkan sedikit wajahku.

"Enough, Mr. Uchiha. Anda hanya bisa sebatas itu. Jangan cium bibirku"

"Cerewet" gak dipedulikannya laranganku dan mulai menciumku dengan ganas. Aku jadi terbawa suasana dan membalas ciumannya. Tangan nakalnya mulai masuk ke dalam yukataku dan meremas dadaku pelan. Well, melihat sasuke-kun yang telanjang dada dan diperlakukan kayak gini bikin nafasku mulai gak teratur. Kami saling bikin kissmark, dan Sasuke-kun mulai melepas yukataku dengan cara yang sensual.

Yukataku kini hanya sebatas pinggang. Dadaku yang hanya dibaluti bra hijau kini menempel erat pada dada telanjang Sasuke-kun. Tangan nakalnya gak berhenti mengelus seluruh badanku. Tengkukku, punggungku, pinggangku, pantatku, dan terakhir dipeluknya aku erat-erat sambil berbisik "Aku kangen kamu"

Dan tanpa ada jeda, dia tertidur dengan enaknya dengan tangan masih di dalam pantyku merambah pantatku. Dasar pangeran kegelapan yang seenaknya sendiri. Kupandangi wajah gantengnya. Ganteng banget, tapi agak kurusan. Apa benar aku udah bikin dia sengsara beberapa hari ini? Kasihan sekali suamiku. Apa aku berlebihan menghukumnya ya? Kutarik tangan nakal yang sudah lemas itu, kuarahkan ke pinggangku, kupeluk erat Sasuke-kun. Kami pun tertidur dalam damai.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pulang pada Nenek Chiyo dan Shizune-neesan, kami menaiki speedboat yang diantar pegawai Sasuke-kun dari Uchiha Izu Cluster. "Ahhh, aku harus minta maaf pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san kalau sudah di Tokyo nanti" aku bersandar dan menikmati angin laut yang menerpa wajah kami

"Gak usah buru-buru. Mumpung di Izu, kita mampir dulu ke pulau pribadi Uchiha"

"APA?!"

Sasuke-kun tersenyum miring. Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Mau kemana katanya?! Pulau pribadi?

"Hn"

"Baru dengar kalau sasuke-kun punya pulau pribadi"

"Kamu meremehkan Uchiha Group, Sakura"

"Mau ngapain sih disana?"

"Memilikimu seutuhnya" jawab Sasuke-kun dengan senyum mesumnya. Wajahnya begitu gembira dengan rambut yang berkibar ke belakang membuat dahinya ter ekspose. Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

.

.

.

Aku suka banget sama pasangan aneh ini. Wkwkwk

Minna-san ARIGATOOOOUUU atas dukungan, review, dan semuanya deh. Akhir-akhir ini saya semacam kehabisan waktu. Memang benar waktu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Minna-san juga ganbatte ne? kudoakan kalian semua sehat selalu

Sasori-niichan, bubu' di lenganmu donk #maksabanget

Review please?

CHANYOU


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

(BEWARE : FULL LEMON!)

.

.

.

Kami sampai di pulau pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Tadi malam secara diam-diam aku menelfon pegawaiku dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan semuanya. Dari speedboat, stock baju dan makanan, semuanya sudah siap.

Angin lembut menyapu mukaku dan masih senang menyibakkan rambutku ke belakang. Gak ada siapapun disini keculai kami berdua. Aku berjanji, kali ini gak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Sakura yang cepat beradaptasi segera berlari-lari ceria di sepanjang pantai. Dilepasnya wedges beigenya, roknya berputar-putar. Cinta cantikku yang kekanakan.

PI… PI… PI. PI. PI. PIPIPIP KLIK

Timer selfie Sakura menghitung mundur dan pada saat yang tepat, aku mencium pipi Sakura dan foto terkeren abad ini sudah ada di iPhone Sakura. Hahaha. Dia cemberut karena selfie cantiknya diinterupsi cowok keren kayak aku. Ditaruhnya iPhone nya, dan dia mulai berlari naik ke punggungku tiba-tiba. Ck, kebiasaan.

"Ciaaa, Sasuke-kuuuuun"

"Heh, berat tau"

"Biar. Hihihi" kami sempoyongan karena gak seimbang dan terjatuh di ombak tepi pantai. "Yaaah, basah deh gara-gara Sasuke-kun"

KREK. Kerutan jengkel muncul deh

"Ckckck. Hn. Oke, salahin aku aja terus. Yang naik punggungku juga siapa. ck" sahutku berpaling masih terduduk di dalam ombak kecil. Pura-pura jutek.

"Sasuke-kun sih gak seimbang gendongnya"

"…"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Bercanda kok, bercanda. Marah kah? Hahaha"

"…"

"Marah beneran kah?"

Kugoda Sakura dengan pose diamku. Kita lihat seberapa pintar kamu merayuku, Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"Ya udah kalau ngambek. Diem aja disini biar kulitnya kebakar kayak kepiting. Wek" Sakura berdiri. Cih, ngambekku gak mempan. Mulai berani dia ya. Kutarik tangannya dan kubaringkan tubuhnya. Separuh badannya ada di atas pasir, dan pinggang ke bawah ada di dalam air.

"Hihihi. Aku cinta Love" katanya dengan polos. Bikin aku euhhh, dadaku gempa-tsunami lagi. Kudekatkan bibirku, kusibakkan poni Sakura ke atas dahinya, Sakura juga memegangi kedua rahangku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan… CUPPPP

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

"BLUEHHHH ASSSIIIINNN!" seru kami barengan. Hahaha, wajah kami terciprat air laut. Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak dan akhirnya kugendong Sakura menuju villaku yang berada beberapa meter dari bibir pantai.

.

.

.

Huaaaahhhh, kemana sasuke-kun pergi memancing sih? lama banget. aku bosaaaaaan…

Jam dinding udah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Aku lapar, bosan… kubuka lemari es, dan waaaaiii, banyak bahan makanan. Aku mau coba masak ah. Lumayan udah belajar sedikit dari Nenek Chiyo dan Shizune-neesa. Akan kukejutkan Sasuke-kun saat dia pulang nanti.

.

.

.

Sialan. Tumben sih gak ada ikan lewat sih? Kebiasaanku tiap kesini selalu mancing bareng Tou-san dan Itachi. Dibanding mereka, aku yang paling jago. Tapi rupanya aku keasyikan mancing sampai lupa waktu dan membiarkan Sakura sendirian di villa. Yah, aku memang melarangnya ikut, karena aku yakin pasti dia akan ngomel, mengeluh, rame minta balik ke villa.

"Tadaima" seruku. Hn? Kok sepi?

"Sakura? Dimana kamu?"

. . .

Kok sepi sih, kemana dia?

Kucari di kamar, gak ada, di teras gak ada, akhirnya karena kehausan aku menuju dapur. Kulihat disana, di meja makan kayu mungil, dengan rangkaian bunga-bunga warna-warni khas buatan Sakura (yah, dia memang ahli kalo udah ngerangkai bunga) yang menghiasi tepi-tepi meja, tersaji dengan cantik di atas meja ada okonomiyaki, steak, dan jus lychee yang diberi hiasan bunga sepatu orange. Sakura tertidur di sisi meja yang kosong dengan posisi duduk sambil memegang pensil. Di bawah tangannya ada selembar kertas yang tergambar karikatur wajahku (?). Kuambil kertas itu pelan-pelan, kucermati kualitas gambarnya, jelek. Banget. Apaan, kenapa mataku kayak mata setan, sudut matanya miring ke atas. Apa aku segitu galaknya sih? Rambut jabrik dengan poni di dahi, tangan masuk ke saku. Di bawah gambar itu ada tulisan Sasuke-kun ganteng no Baka! Dengan kata ganteng yang dicoret. Ckckck. Kubalik kertas itu, dan. . .

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER

Tertulis jelas disana. Tiba-tiba pipiku panas, aku membelai rambut halus Sakura yang masih tertidur dan mengecupnya sekilas.

.

.

.

TEK TEK TING TEK TEK

"Ummmmhhh" aku terbangun karena bunyi berisik pisau garpu dan piring. Kukucek mataku dengan malas. Uhhhh, jam berapa ini…

"Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan pulang?"

"Hn. Hakuya, huakin ingi hagi ong" baca : Sakura, buatin ini lagi donk. Katanya dengan mulut penuh sambil menunjuk okonomiyaki buatanku yang udah dingin. "Tunggu, Sasuke-kun lama banget sih mancingnya? Aku bosan tahu"

"Hn. Hn. Huakin ingi hagi!" pintanya lagi. Huh, aku terpaksa membuatkannya seporsi okonomiyaki lagi. Yes, rupanya kursus memasakku sudah membuahkan hasil. Aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Ahhhh, kenyaaaang. Oishiii, Cinta"

"Sudah?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun lama banget sih?"

"Duh, kangen ya?"

"Apaan sih.."

"Pingin segera ML ya?" godanya yang membuatku langsung merah padam

"Sasuke-kun mesuuuum" aku langsung menuju kamar, dan mandi.

.

.

.

"Sakura? Ayo ikut aku" ajaknya saat malam datang

"Haa? Malam-malam mau kemana di pulau kosong begini?"

"Udah, diam aja"

Sasuke-kun menggandeng tanganku selama kami melintasi hutan kecil, sungai, dan sampailah kami di sebuah air terjun kecil yang benar-benar romantis dengan bunga-bunga warna warni menghiasi sekelilingnya. Sasuke-kun terus menarikku mendekati air terjun itu.

"Istriku, aku mencintaimu" wajahnya terkena sinar bulan yang sedang bercahaya dengan sempurna. Sasuke-kun menyandarkanku di sebuah batu besar, dan mengelus rahangku, menurun ke leherku, dan perlahan menarik tali dress putihku.

Bibirku kini bersatu dengan bibir tipis Sasuke-kun. Dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku, kubalas lidah itu, lidah kami menari-nari, saling mengait, saling mencinta. Ciuman Sasuke-kun semakin panas saat tangannya mulai melepas dressku secara perlahan. Wah, bercinta di outdoor begini benar-benar sensual dan membuat irama jantung kami gak teratur lagi.

Sasuke-kun sukses melucuti dressku, dan tinggallah aku dengan pakaian dalamku yang juga berwarna putih. Kubuka kaos putih Sasuke-kun, kulepas ciuman kami, kupandang dada bidangnya yang sangat maskulin dan membiusku. Kucium leher Sasuke-kun, kujilat terus menurun ke ujung dadanya, kuhisap, dan kucium berkali-kali perutnya. Perlahan kulepaskan celana jeans biru pendeknya, sekarang hanya tinggal boxer putih. Saat akan kubuka, Sasuke-kun membaringkanku di rerumputan hijau yang lembut di tepi telaga kecil ini. Dia melepas bra ku, menciumi ujung dadaku, menggigitnya… mengisapnya… menjilatnya sepenuh hati…

"Ahhhhnn" aku mengerang perlahan. Sasuke-kun memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam panty ku yang sudah basah karena air V dan air telaga. Sasuke-kun menciumi leherku, karenanya posisi lehernya juga tepat berada di depan wajahku. Kuperlakukan lehernya gak kalah dengan Sasuke-kun. Kubuat kissmark disana.

Sasuke-kun terus menciumi seluruh tubuhku, sampai rasanya aku gak bisa memikirkan apapun. Begitu menoleh ke kiri, tahu-tahu panty ku sudah ada di seberang sana. Kini aku sudah telanjang bulat. Kupeluk sasuke-kun dengan posisi ini. Dadaku tertindih dadanya, kaki kami saling melingkar dan mengait.

Sasuke-kun bangkit untuk mencium V ku. Merasakan air yang keluar dari sana… "Uhhhhh… Ahhhh" Sasuke-kun memainkan lidahnya disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, kulepas boxer putih Sasuke-kun, dan kucium juniornya. Kukulum in-out, kujilati, kuhisap, terasa penuh di mulutku. Tapi aku suka. Sangat suka. Karena kami melakukannya atas nama cinta.

"Eggghh" Sasuke-kun menahan desahannya. Dia begitu kuat. Kumainkan kantungnya dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke-kun membaringkanku lagi, menatap mataku dalam-dalam, tangannya meraih tanganku, bibirnya mengecup dahiku.

Dan…

Ujung junior Sasuke-kun mulai memasuki V ku. Sasuke-kun yang merasakan tanganku bergetar, segera melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Junior Sasuke-kun semakin menusuk dan tiba pada dinding kegadisanku. Ditabrakkannya, dan

"AAAAKKKKKMMMHHHH" aku mengerang dalam ciuman. Sakitttttttt…. Darah mulai mengalir dari V ku. "Ssst… sebentar lagi gak akan sakit, Cinta…" Sasuke-kun menenangkanku sambil terus memainkan juniornya in-out perlahan-lahan agak gak menyakitiku.

"Ooohhh, ahhhh…" aku mulai mendesah lagi. Iya benar, sudah gak terlalu sakit lagi sekarang. Sebaliknya, semuanya jadi semakin nikmat… ahhh, aku gak bisa dan gak mau menahan suaraku lagi…

"Ahhh… hahhhh… uhhmmm…Ihhh, Oohhhhh"

Mendengar desahanku yang semakin menjadi, Sasuke-kun mempercepat tempo in-out nya. Aku meremas rambutku dengan tangan kiriku saking nikmatnya. Sedangkan tangan kananku ditahan sasuke-kun dengan tangan kirinya. Mata onyx Sasuke-kun gak pernah lepas dari wajahku, sedangkan aku sendiri sering memejamkan mata, menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan, ke kiri, mendesah terus menerus. Dan entah sudah berapa kali air klimaksku keluar.

Akhirnya, dalam gerakan in-out yang berkelanjutan selama 30 menit, Sasuke-kun mulai mengeluarkan desahannya yang pertama. "Ahhhgghh, Ahh"

Tuhan, suara malaikatkah yang kudengar? Suara sasuke-kun begitu sensual dan seksi. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, dan Sasuke-kun mengeluarkan air cintanya di dalam rahimku. Panas. Enak. Penuh cinta. "Aaahghghhhmmm" kami mendesah bersamaan, sasuke-kun ambruk, menempatkan kepalanya di bahuku.

.

.

.

Setelah istirahat 5 menit, adik kecilku sudah siap bertempur lagi. Well, good boy. Sakura kugendong ala bridal, menuju batu besar. Kuturunkan dia dalam posisi berdiri, memunggungiku. Kuciumi punggungnya, pantatnya, dan kumasukkan lagi adik kecilku yang sudah haus akan lorong Sakura yang begitu sempit dan luar biasa menakjubkan.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah cantiknya yang merah merona dan tersenyum manis. Kukecup pipinya dari belakang. Adikku mulai in-out dengan cepat, menggesek V Sakura yang benar-benar merupakan surga dunia. Sambil melakukan itu, kuremas dada bagus Sakura dari belakang, kupelintir ujung dadanya, kutarik, kutekan, sampai amat sangat mengeras. Desahan kami berdua gak pernah berhenti di telaga dengan air terjun kecil itu.

Sakura begitu seksi dan cantik. Bahkan cahaya bulan yang sempurna terpantul pada tubuhnya yang berkilau bening. Lagi, 30 menit dengan in-out, saat Sakura sudah klimaks, kutarik adikku dan kukeluarkan airku pada permukaan V nya, kubalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, kukeluarkan lagi airku pada ujung dada Sakura dan wajahnya. Airku meleleh dari pipinya. Diusapnya dengan jari manisnya, dan dikecupnya jari yang berair itu. Oh Sakura, kamu begitu mencintaiku, aku akan menjagamu selamanya. Kamu akan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak.

Tanpa jeda, adikku masih belum puas meminta V Sakura lagi. Kugendong kupeluk Sakura dari depan. Dia melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggangku. Kumasukkan lagi adikku ke V Sakura yang begitu kuat. Kubawa dia ke bawah air terjun kecil yang mengalir lembut. Kumainkan adikku, Sakura memelukku erat dan menengadahkan kepalanya yang merona saking nikmatnya. Lagi, 30 menit dengan posisi itu, akhirnya kami berdua klimaks di antara air terjun. Kukeluarkan airku di dalam V nya lagi. Sensasi itu begitu menyenangkan dan membuat kami berdua sangat puas.

.

.

.

Burung-burung mulai berkicau. Matahari pagi sudah mulai bangun. Aku masih terus mendesah di atas tubuh Sasuke-kun. Semalaman kami hanya beristirahat secukupnya dan terus-menerus memainkan ritual cinta ini. Sasuke-kun menginstruksikanku unutk bergerak dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi, begitu seterusnya di atas badannya. Aku sendiri gak bisa berhenti. Terlalu indah untuk diakhiri. Aku sendiri heran pada diriku sendiri yang begitu kuat padahal ini adalah bercinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"Terus, Sakura… sedikit lagi.. uhhh"

"Ahhh, ahhhh, ooohhh…. Iihhhh… Sasuke-kuuun… aku mau keluaaarhhh"

"Terus, Sakura…."

"Sasuke-kunnnhhh…"

"AAAHHHHHMMMMMMMnnnmnm" kami berdua keluar bersamaan di dalam V ku yang terasa penuh oleh junior Sasuke-kun. "Hahh… hahhh… hahhh" aku ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke-kun dan sudah kehabisan stamina. Peluh kami saling menyatu di antara 2 raga yang saling menyayangi.

"Terima kasih, Cinta. Kamu yang terbaik…"

"Hh…hhh… iya, Love… aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru… Umm, Sakura...?"

"Hm? Tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepala

"Sekarang siapa yang mesum?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miring

UWAAKH! Mukaku semakin merah kayak tomat. Sasuke-kun ganteng no Baka! Dengan kata ganteng yang dicoret.

.

.

.

GYAAA! Hihihi. Jadi panas sendiri aku. Mwahaha.

Sengaja pingin bikin outdoor themed. wkwkwk

Terima kasih buanyaaaak atas kebaikan hati minna-san. Stay tune ya? #puppyeyes

Review please?

CHANYOU


	12. Chapter 12

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Sasuke-kun selama berada di dalam taxi menuju rumah. Setelah liburan panjang di pulau kosong Izu, kami harus kembali ke dunia perkuliahan.

"Eh? Taruhan?!"

"Iya, aku dan Hinata dulu jadian gara-gara Dobe, aku, Shikamaru, dan Gaara taruhan"

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke-kun setengah gak percaya. "Kami taruhan, siapa di antara kami yang bisa menaklukkan cewek paling cewek di Sekolah Putri Ao"

"Hahhh? Dan kenapa Sasuke-kun yang bisa menang?"

"Mereka semua bego sih. Cara mereka PDKT norak. Aku sih, cuma tinggal datang ke kelasnya di tengah-tengah pelajaran, kuseret dia ke taman, dan kusuruh dia, ingat ya, kusuruh, bukan kuminta, jadi cewekku"

"Huh. Terus? Terus?"

"Ya udah. Kita jalan gitu aja. Gak ada rasa sama sekali di pihakku. Tapi rupanya dia naksir banget sama aku"

"Hmmm"

"Makanya aku udah tahu semua sifat jelek dia di belakangku. Pas di bandara juga, aku tahu kamu udah panas dan mau mukul dia waktu kulihat dia bisik-bisik di telingamu. Waktu itu aku langsung memegang tanganmu kan?"

"Eh? Jadi Sasuke-kun udah tahu?"

"Iya. Pas sebelum kecelakaan itu, pas insiden kemeja coklat itu, aslinya kamu jangan feel guilty lah, lihat akibatnya. Dia udah sering ngambek kayak gitu. Aku sih cuek aja. Sejak awal daya tariknya sebagai cewek di mataku adalah nol besar"

"Huuuuu. Gara-gara itu aku jadi patah hati sama Sasuke-kun dan nerima perasaan Sai pas dia nembak aku di panggung festival sekolah. Sasuke-kun baka"

"Cih. Kamu sih"

Kami sampai. Di gerbang rumah kami, terparkir mobil Bugatti Veyron biru metalik. Jangan-jangan…

"Halo, Sakura" sapanya. Setelah kami turun dari taxi. Ya, Kakashi sensei.

"Halo, sensei. Ada perlu apa? Ah, mari masuk dulu. Kami baru pulang dari Izu. Hehehe"

Kakashi sensei menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke-kun. "Halo, apa kabar?" sapa sensei

"Hn" sahut Sasuke-kun cuek dan gak menyahut uluran tangan itu. Kakashi sensei memandangi Sasuke-kun lama dan akhirnya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana jeansnya. Huh, sikap apa-apaan sih, dasar Sasuke-kun. Udah kubilang kalau dia itu dosenku. Ngapain jutek segala.

Walau capek, aku harus menjamu tamu dengan baik. Kupersilakan sensei masuk, dan kami ngobrol ceria. Kakashi sensei mengkhawatirkan kondisiku yang gak ada kabar sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia juga menyampaikan salam terima kasih dari Kiba dan Hinata (yang mana aku tahu aslinya pasti dari Kiba aja). Ternyata hampir tiap hari sensei mampir ke rumah dan gak pernah berhasil menemuiku. Sasuke-kun kuajak gabung ngobrol, tapi dia malah menyetel speaker home theater kami keras-keras supaya sensei cepet pulang. Hhhh. Ckckck.

.

.

.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu. Aku dan Sasuke-kun banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk fokus pada kuliah kami masing-masing, hingga kini di penghujung musim gugur, di saat daun momiji yang goldenbrown mulai berguguran, aku mulai komplain pada Sasuke-kun yang tiap hari sibuk bikin replika gedung sama Naruto, gambar kerja arsitektur di PC nya, bahkan sering studi banding berhari-hari di prefektur lain. Gak jarang aku sendirian di rumah. Kadang ditemani Ino, Kaa-san, atau Mama.

"Sasuke-kuuun" pelukku dari belakang. Sasuke-kun sedang asyik bikin animasi 3d gedung semacam skyscraper gitu deh di laptop apple nya.

"Hn"

"Bosan. Aku kangen Sasuke-kun yang dulu"

"yang dulu gimana sih? Aku tetep gini-gini aja kok"

"Makan keluar yuk.. aku pingin sushi…"

"Call delivery kan bisa"

"Aku maunya sushi yang berjalan (?)"

"Seleramu, Sakura. Murahan"

"Ya makanya ajak ke tempat yang elit"

"Aduh aku lagi sibuk nih. Ngerti gak sih?"

"Sasuke-kun baka!" aku melepas pelukanku dan menghempaskan diri di sofa bed depan TV. DRRRT. iPhone ku menyala. Kubaca dengan malas email masuk barusan. Iris mataku cerah dengan tiba-tiba. "Sasuke-kun, jurusanku ada party nih, ayo datang yuk?" ajakku antusias.

"Ckck. Sakuraaa, aku sibuk. Ngerti gak sih?" jawabnya dengan tidak memalingkan mukanya 1 senti pun

"Kok gitu sih? Segitu pentingnya ya? Terus aku kesana sama siapa donk?"

"yang barusan email kamu siapa?"

"Ino"

"Ya udah, suruh Ino jemput kesini"

"Huh. Oke. Aku gak masak lho, awas aja kalo kelaparan di rumah"

"Gak bakalan"

Huh sombong. Aku menghubungi Ino dan bersiap-siap. Kupakai tank top hitam dengan blazer putih, celana jeans abu-abu, dan boots merah yang eye-catching. Waktu kupamiti, Sasuke-kun cuma melirik padaku sebentar dan aku berharap dia mau mencium keningku seperti biasa, tapi ternyata…

"Kalau pulang bawain makanan ya"

KREK

Cowok menyebalkan iniiiii!

.

.

.

Akh! Payah! Udah mabuk, pake acara numpahin minuman segala ke blazer putihku. Huuuuuuuhhhhh! INO! Beberapa teman udah pada pulang. Jadi malu sendiri lihat mereka, yang notabene mahasiswa-mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran Todai malah minum-minum kayak gini. Hehhhh…

"Sakura, kami akan mengantar Ino pulang. Dia benar-benar gak bisa bangun" seru teman-teman kami

Aku melambaikan tangan dengan keadaan lesu. Setelah mobil mereka pergi, aku merogoh handbag merahku untuk meraih kunci Levi, eh?! Aku tadi kan berangkat bareng Ino?! GAWAT!

Kukejar mobil mereka siapa tahu masih ada di dekat sini, yang ternyata… sudah lenyap. Kucoba berulang kali telfon Sasuke-kun untuk minta jemput, tapi gak diangkat. Ah dia pasti masih asyik di depan laptop. Aku melangkah lesu menuju restaurant tempat kami party.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya seorang temanku

"Aku lupa kalau tadi numpang Ino. Sekarang dia udah pulang sama teman-teman…" jawabku dengan ekspresi wajah yang gak banget

"Mau aku antar? Hihihi" tawar Lee-senpai, kakak tingkat jurusan teknik yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di party anak kedokteran ini. Uh, dia bau minuman lagi. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Lee-senpai naksir aku sejak dulu. Cuma aku gak mau. Walaupun baik hati, dia itu aneh banget. dia adalah ketua klub karate Todai. Ketua klub yang sangat tegas. Terlalu tegas. Baik cowok, atau cewek, kalau mau masuk klubnya harus bisa melalui tes khusus yang disiapkannya. Yah, walau gak sedikit juga sih yang berhasil. Intinya, kalau udah pake baju karate, dia bagai monster. Tapi kalau di kehidupan sehari-hari, dia sangat konyol dan lebay dan alay dan uh pokoknya.

"Ehhh… tidak usah. Terlalu merepotkan" tolakku halus dan sedikit menjauh darinya. Ngerii. Hehehe

"Gak apa-apa, gak merepotkan kok Sakura-chan…" katanya sambil berusaha merangkul pundakku

TEP

"Sudah cukup Lee. Duduklah, biar aku yang mengantar Sakura pulang" kata Kakashi sensei tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan coat hitamnya pada bahuku yang hanya pake tank top gara-gara Ino menumpahkan minuman ke blazer putihku yang kumasukkan ke handbagku.

Ucapan Kakashi sensei sontak bikin seluruh orang di ruangan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kami. DEG! Malunyaaaaa. Aku diam dan dirangkul sensei pelan keluar restaurant menuju tempat parkir. Bisa kurasakan keheningan mendadak yang menyusup di belakangku di antara teman-temanku. Saat pintu ditutup, langsung saja kudengar gemerisik mereka yang mungkin heboh dan bertanya-tanya tentang sikap sensei padaku.

.

.

.

"Anu, sensei… turunin aku disini aja, aku akan menelfon Sasuke-kun" kataku memecah kesunyian di dalam Bugatti Veyron biru metalik Kakashi-sensei.

"Kenapa? Kamu gak suka diantar oleh dosenmu?"

"Bu, bukan begitu. Hehehe. Nanti pasti jadi gosip di jurusan kita. Hahaha" kuakhiri dengan ketawa yang amat garing.

"Jadi kamu lebih suka digosipkan dengan si Lee itu?" tanyanya sambil menghadap ke wajahku sambil tersenyum. Wekh, dosen ini benar-benar kece dengan rambutnya yang silver. Aku kikuk dan menggeleng cepat.

Ya ampun, apa kata Sasuke-kun nanti…

.

.

.

LAPARRRRR

Padahal tadi udah bilang kalau gak bakalan lapar. Tapi yahhh… perut Sasuke yang sixpack ini minta diisi.

Ya, aku memang cowok yang suka mengeluh. Pas di Izu, entah udah berapa ratus kali telinga Sakura panas mendengar keluhanku tentang panasnya Izu. Dan sekarang, laparrrrr.

Bodohnya aku yang menunggu Sakura pulang dari party sambil membawakan makanan. Lama banget, ini udah jam 11 malam lho. Kuambil iPhone ku yang kutaruh di kamar, eh?! Ada missed call dari Sakura? Kapan? 1 jam yang lalu? Wah ada apa ini? Saat akan kutelfon Sakura, kudengar mesin Bugatti Veyron berhenti di depan rumah. Walau jarak rumah dan jalan lumayan jauh, indra pendengaranku memang tajam kalau soal mobil sport. Perutku juga tajam kalau soal makanan.

Aku turun dari kamar dan menuju pintu utama yang terbuat dari kaca. Baru kudorong sedikit, handle pintu, kulihat di seberang, dosen jelek itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. What the heck?! Ngapain Sakura pulang dengan orang itu?

Sakura melepas coat hitam gede yang dipakainya, bego, dadanya bisa kelihatan donk! Dosen itu mengembalikannya lagi dan memasangkannya ke pundak bening Sakura. Dan posisinya itu! Posisinya kaya mau meluk! Sakura kelihatan buru-buru membungkuk dan pamit kepadanya dan berjalan-setengah-lari ke arah rumah. Aku buru-buru duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Tadaima…"

"Ngapain orang jelek itu yang ngantar kamu pulang"

"Pertama, kalau ada orang pulang itu, dibalas 'Selamat datang'"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku" lanjutku sambil memberinya deathglare terbaik yang bisa kuberikan

"Kedua, kenapa Sasuke-kun gak angkat telfonku?"

Well, aku gak mau jawab. Masa iya aku bilang kutaruh di kamar saat aku asik-asik main game online?

"Ketiga, demi anda, suamiku yang terhormat, Ino mabuk dan diantar teman-teman pulang. Begitu aku telfon kamu, yang ternyata gak ada respon, teman-temanku yang baik hati menawariku tumpangan pulang. Si Lee-senpai yang kamu benci itu, mengajakku pulang dengan muka merah karena mabuk juga. Akhirnya Kakashi-sensei berbaik hati mengantarku pulang. Yaaaahhh, terima kasih deh pada tuan Uchiha yang super sibuk sampai gak bisa ditelfon, dan pulang-pulang aku dimarahin"

Aku bingung mesti jawab apa. Si pinky ini semakin pintar main kata-kata ngelawan suaminya. Kubalikkan situasinya, "Terus apa-apaan adegan drama di depan gerbang barusan!" kuhampiri Sakura dan memegang jijik lengan coat yang sedang dipakai Sakura

"Akh! Aku capek jelasin. Aku mau tidur aja!" Sakura melempar handbag dan coat hitam itu ke sofa. Dia naik ke kamar kami di lantai 2.

DRRRRTT.. DRRRTTT

"Halo?" jawabku pada iPhone Sakura yang kuambil dari dalam handbagnya

"Ahh? Sasuke-kun ya? Maaf, boleh sampaikan ke Sakura? Aku minta maaf, aku baru sadar dari mabukku. Aku tadi menumpahkan minuman ke blazernya, aku gak enak kalau dia kedinginan di musim begini.."

"Hn. Jangan khawatir. Dengan coat hangat dari dosen kalian yang jelek itu, dia sampai di rumah dengan selamat" ejekku

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Hn. Heh, Ino. Lain kali kalau ngajak Sakura keluar, jangan tinggalin dia sendirian. Awas kamu. Dia pulang diantar Kakashi barusan" aku yakin Ino pasti bisa mendengar nada gak enak yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menutup telfon dan mengambil kunci Levi. Aku mau tidur di rumah Dobe aja malam ini. Aku bete. Dan lapar.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah Dobe yang mungil tapi mewah di tengah Tokyo. Begini-begini si bodoh ini adalah putra kedua walikota Tokyo. Kakaknya Karin, pernah naksir aku, tapi kutolak sampai akhirnya dia kapok dan sekarang bertunangan dengan Suigetsu yang selalu perhatian padanya. Good. Cocok deh, putri sulung walikota Tokyo dan putra tunggal walikota Osaka. Dobe sendiri, daripada tinggal di rumah orang tuanya yang seperti istana Timur Tengah, lebih memilih tinggal di rumah ini. Gak kuceritakan semuanya sebelum aku dapat makanan enak dan tidur. Dia ngamuk-ngamuk karena aku datang tengah malam dan seenaknya call delivery lalu ngegame, terus ketiduran. Gak tega juga sih ninggalin Sakura sendirian di rumah. Tapi aku udah telfon salah satu bodyguard cewek Tou-san dan menyuruhnya berjaga di sekitar rumah.

Pagi harinya, kuceritakan semuanya pada Dobe dan reaksi yang kuharapkan dari sahabat girang ini malah bikin suntuk.

"BWAHAHAHA! Kamu jealous Teme?!"

"Cih"

"Yah, kalau sainganmu Kakashi-sensei sih, kamu pasti kalah. Buahahaha"

KREK

"Hahaha, just kidding, Teme. Ah, Sakura-chan telfon. Loh, kok telfon ke aku sih?"

"Angkat aja. Loudspeaker. Jangan bilang kalau aku disini. iPhone ku kumatikan dari tadi malam"

"Ohayou Sakura-chaaaan"

"Ohayou, Naruto. Hei, Sasuke-kun di rumahmu gak?"

"Hmmm, enggak tuh. Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Dia lagi-lagi main kabur. Cih, kayak di Paris dulu. Aku sebel!"

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar karena apa?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku tersenyum miring. Yah, kasihan juga sih Sakura.

"Aduh, aku gak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Aku sedang buru-buru nih!"

"HEH, mau kemana kamu?!" seruku tiba-tiba

"Lho?! Sasuke-kun? Wah! Kalian sekongkol ya?! Kalian jahat. Baka! Ya udah, jaa ne! Sasuke-kun pasti lupa ya, mulai hari ini untuk 1 bulan ke depan, aku pelatihan di desa di prefektur Nagano! Kamu memang sibuk sendiri! Gak pernah ada waktu buat aku. Awas, jangan sesekali menyusulku ya! Peraturan melarang kami menerima kunjungan keluarga! Jaga diri, jangan telat makan. Sasuke-kun dan Naruto BAKA! – tuuuuut-"

Aku dan Dobe saling berpandangan bego dan dalam sepersekian detik, kami berlari menuju Levi dan segera ke stasiun. Sial! MACETTTTT!

Aku memang bodoh dan egois! Akh! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang serba salah. Aku memukul-mukul setir dengan gak sabaran. Bahkan Dobe ikut-ikutan panik, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya gak sabaran.

.

.

.

Setelah perang dengan jalanan yang macet, kami sampai di stasiun. Kami berlari-lari kayak di movie-movie Hollywood. Dan… terlambat. Aku mengejar Sakura yang berada di dalam kereta. Kepala pink itu menyadari kehadiran kami, dan dia ngomong gak jelas dari balik kaca jendela kereta. Yang jelas tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk jangan telat makan dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke mulutnya dan membuat huruf silang dari lengannya serta menunjuk jam tangannya. Waduh, iya-iya. Jangan makan terus yang kamu omongin. Akhirnya aku sampai pada batasku mengejar, dia melambaikan tangannya sambil kiss bye. Aku jadi refleks kiss bye juga.

"Hihihi. Selama hampir 21 tahun mengenalmu, ini pertama kalinya sejak umur 4 tahun kamu kiss bye sama orang. Huahahaha"

KREK. Damn it!

Kuraih tengkuknya dan kuseret kembali menuju parkiran. Kami gak sadar, mata orang-orang melihat kami dan gak sedikit yang terbahak-bahak melihatku dan Dobe memakai boxer, kaos, dan sandal indoor.

.

.

.

Hontou gomen, agak lama update. Hamba hanyalah seorang yang krisis waktu. Huhuhu

Mohon tetap stay tune ya… I LOVE YOU ALL…

Review, please?

CHANYOU


	13. Chapter 13

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Hhuuuuuuffff… huuuuaaaahhhh…

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam. Udara sejuk dan bersih Nagano membuatku merasa segar. Pemandangan merah, coklat, orange, menyatu dalam balutan alam yang menenangkan. Di musim gugur seperti ini, berwisata memetik apel, jeruk, dan jamur adalah andalan prefektur Nagano. Jurusan kedokteran tingkat 3 sudah harus mulai pelatihan di desa-desa berkembang.

"Jadi, gara-gara aku kalian tengkar ya?" kata Ino sambil menggandengku tiba-tiba

"Ah, sudahlah, gak apa-apa. Dari dulu Sasuke-kun memang kayak gitu orangnya"

"Heh, kamu diantar Kakashi sensei pulang ya?" goda Ino sambil menyikut-nyikut perutku

Aku mengangguk

"Hwah, Sakura! Bisa-bisa kamu jadi bahan gosip orang-orang lho. Secara kan, Kakashi sensei banyak banget penggemarnya"

"Aduh, Ino.. aku kan gak minta diantarin, di tengah jalan aja aku minta turun, tapi orangnya gak mau"

"Geez, bagaimanapun, kamu pasti jadi perhatian semua orang. Tumbenan ya Kakashi sensei perhatian sama cewek. Biasanya kerjaannya cuma ke kampus-RS-kampus-RS"

"Hadeh, aku mana tahu. Udahan yuk, kita masuk ke penginapan aja dulu"

Jumlah mahasiswa yang pelatihan di prefektur Nagano hanya ada 13 orang dengan 1 orang dosen pembimbing. Dan apesnya dosen pembimbing kami adalah Kakashi sensei. Euhhh, aku ogah kalau nanti ada gosip. Penginapan kami lumayan besar walau arsitekturnya rumah tradisional jepang. Tugas kami disini membantu di rumah sakit lokal secara bergantian, penelitian tanaman herbal di green house setempat, serta saling bertukar info medis dengan dokter-dokter disini.

.

.

.

Setelah perkenalan dengan penduduk lokal, kami para cewek memutuskan untuk berendam di onsen penginapan. Ahhh, mandi air panas di udara sedingin ini adalah kesempurnaan tiada tara.

"Duh, Shion, dada kamu gede juga ya" seru Ino tanpa tedeng aling-aling

"Sialan, jangan keras-keras, Ino. Nanti onsen cowok pada dengar"

"Biarin, biar kamu cepet dapat cowok. hahahaha" jawab Ino

"Huh, talk to yourself. Kita kan jomblo mania" sahut Shion gak mau kalah

"Halah, ribut aja kalian ini. Nikmatin aja onsen alami ini. Di Tokyo gak ada beginian" Tenten ikut masuk ke dalam onsen

"Ciee yang baru jadian sama Neji senpai" godaku

"Siapa Neji senpai?" tanya Shion

"Temennya Lee senpai dari fakultas teknik. Dia anak jurusan teknik kimia" kata Ino

"Cieeee. Traktiran donk" sambung Shion

"Ah, apaan sih" Tenten malu dan membenamkan dagunya ke dalam air

"Ngomong-ngomong dada Tenten lumayan kecil ya. Gak nyangka, habisnya Tenten kan orangnya tinggi" kata Shion

"Iya nih, aku jadi kurang pede. Bagus juga punya kamu dan Ino" jawab Tenten

"Haaa, aku malu dengan dada segini. Tiap jalan selalu dipelototi cowok-cowok mesum" Shion memerah

"Haa, iya donk, aku kan merawat banget tubuhku ini, hohoho" Ino menyahut sambil berdiri sedikit untuk memperlihatkan dadanya pada kami. Aku, Shion, dan Tenten bersemu merah. Gila, bagus banget bodi Ino.

"BUT! Aku masih iri sama bodi Sakura. Ukuran dadanya proporsi sama pinggulnya. Pinggangnya juga ramping banget. ahhhh, kamu olahraga apa sih, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memelukku dari belakang dan menarikku ke atas sehingga tubuh telanjangku terlihat oleh mereka semua.

"Ah! Ino! Apa-apaan sih!" aku langsung menceburkan diri lagi. Mereka semua tertawa melihat pipiku yang tambah merah

"Alah, ibu rumah tangga ini pake malu segala. Taruhan, kamu dan Sasuke-kun pasti ML tiap malam ya?" goda Ino. Jujur, setelah dari Izu, hampir tiap saat ada kesempatan, kami selalu ML. pagi, siang, sore, malam, di kamar, di kolam, di kamar mandi, di ruang TV, bahkan di dapur… ampun deh… tapi akhir-akhir ini kami jarang melakukannya karena sama-sama kecapekan gara-gara aktifitas yang padat. Akhirnya aku menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Hah! Bohong banget! kamu gak bisa bohongin kita Sakura. Bodi kamu lho makin seksi sejak kamu nikah" tambah Shion

"Ah, sudah, jangan bahas bodi terus" sahutku

"Hei, kalian tahu gak? Di balik keindahan Nagano, kabarnya di musim kayak gini ada rumor tentang hantu hitam yang berkeliaran" kata tenten. Dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus mengikuti kalimat Tenten barusan. Brrr, di onsen panas ini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin…

"Ahh! Jangan bahas itu!" Shion ketakutan

"Eh, iya lho, bener, aku tadi juga sempat ngobrol sama suster di rumah sakit, katanya memang ada cerita tentang hantu hitam yang suka mengintip dari balik pohon. Kadang masuk ke kamar hanya untuk memandangi kita" Ino antusias

"WAA!" aku berpelukan dengan Shion. Iya, aku memang takut sama yang begituan. Ah, rese'. Ngapain sih bahas beginian!

"Dan parahnya, hantu itu cuma menampakkan diri sama cewek"

"IHHH! Hantunya pilih-pilih. Menyebalkan. Udah ah! Aku mau ke kamar aja! Ayo Sakura!" aku mengikuti ajakan Shion. Kami berdua keluar dari onsen. Ino dan Tenten cekikikan melihat kami berdua.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Kami melupakan cerita hantu itu dengan kegiatan kami di rumah sakit, mendaki bukit untuk memetik jamur, jogging di pinggir ladang penduduk, ah menyenangkan. Tapi… aku kangen sama Sasuke-kun. Dia bahkan gak telfon, gak ngechat, gak ada kabar sama sekali. Aku mau telfon dia duluan, tapi males. Selalu keingat saat dia main kabur lagi. Menyebalkan. Sasuke-kun ganteng no Baka. Dengan kata ganteng yang dicoret!

Sore ini, kami akan memasak kari. Kami berpencar mencari jamur, apel, dan bahan-bahan lain. Aku dan Tenten kebagian mencari apel. Keasyikan mencari apel di kebun milik salah satu dokter teman Kakashi sensei, aku terpisah dari Tenten. Hah, gawat! Kebun ini kan luas banget!

"TENTEEEEN! Dimana kamuuu?"

Hening

"TENTEEEEN!" huh, sebel. Kenapa sih aku sering banget tersesat. Mana aku buta arah, lagi. Aku berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan. Hahhhh, capekkkk… aku duduk di sebuah batu besar dikelilingi suasana jingga sunset dan pohon-pohon apel yang cantik. Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara gemerisik kaki yang menginjak daun-daun kering. Aku menoleh

"Tentee-"

DEG! Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. i… itu.. hantu hitam! Gak salah lagi! Dia serba hitam, tinggi. Di balik pohon. Membelakangiku! Aku mundur perlahan, supaya dia gak melihatku. Aduh, keringatku mulai bercucuran. Bulu kudukku merinding.

Mundur…

Mundur…

SREK

Tumitku menabrak tumpukan dedaunan kering. Bayangan hitam itu menoleh. Sial. Aku melepaskan keranjang apelku yang sudah penuh, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Hosh, hosh, hosh… hhhuufff… hosh… aku berlari gak tentu arah saking ketakutan. Mataku yang buram karena penuh air mata membuatku berlari menabrak semak, tersandung, dan terjerembab berkali-kali. Bayangan hitam itu masih mengejarku. "TOLOOOONG!" teriakku membabi buta.

"KYAAAAA" aku terjatuh di lereng curam yang cukup tinggi. Untung tumpukan daun kering menjadi landasan jatuhku, tapi Oh Tuhan… kakiku terkilir. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, ya ampun, hantu itu keras kepala sekali sih! Dia ikut terjun ke arahku.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku yang masih banyak salah. Papa, Mama, Onii-chan, Tou-san, kaa-san, Itachi-nii, minna, maafkan kesalahanku. Sasuke-kuuuun, aku mencintaimuuuuuu" aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mataku. Aku pasrah pada nasibku.

…

Kok? Gak ada apa-apa?

Aku membuka kedua mataku…

Oh, GOD! Kakashi sensei berdiri menjulang di depanku dengan coat hitam. Duh, orang ini koleksi coat hitam ya?!

"HOAAA! Senseiii. Gara-gara sensei, aku berpikir mungkin aku akan mati hari ini!"

"Kamu ini. Ngapain malah lari dariku?" tanyanya sembari jongkok dan menatap mukaku lurus

"Habisnya kukira sensei adalah hantu hitam!" air mataku semakin deras. Kakashi sensei menyebalkan!

"Hah? Hantu hitam? Apaan tuh?"

"Cerita hantu di desa ini!"

"Hah, mitos apa lagi itu? Baru dengar. Kamu ini ya. Mahasiswi kedokteran terbaik yang harusnya berpikir logis, kenapa percaya begituan? Dasar"

"Huh. Biar! Kakashi sensei sendiri ngapain kesini? Kami kan sedang mencari apel!" kuabaikan sudah sopan santunku. Orang ini terlalu menyebalkan. Dia udah sukses bikin jantungku hampir copot.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tenten sudah kembali ke penginapan dan bilang kalau dia gak bisa nemuin kamu. Bisa-bisanya tersesat. Ckck"

"Aku sendiri gak tahu. Siapa sih yang pingin tersesat" jawabku jutek dan mencoba berdiri, dan usahaku itu sia-sia. Berkat cidera pergelangan kakiku, aku terjatuh ke depan, menindih Kakashi sensei. WAKH, malunyaaaa!

Aku bangun dan duduk. Tiba-tiba Kakashi sensei membuka sneaker Adidas coklatku dan memijat pelan pergelangan kakiku.

"Akh, jangan sensei. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri…" mukaku merah padam

"Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari kamu"

Aku diam. Iya, dengan beberapa tekanan dari jari-jari sensei, kakiku terasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Gawat, matahari sudah terbenam. Sebaiknya aku meminta pertolongan. Kita gak mungkin memanjat tebing ini dengan keadaanmu sekarang" sensei mengeluarkan smartphone nya. Aku lanjut mengurut kakiku perlahan.

"Sakura, aku punya kabar buruk"

"Apa?"

"Kita berada di luar jangkauan area sinyal"

GOD! Sejauh apa sih kami tersesat di kebun ini!

.

.

.

Setelah membopongku di sepanjang jalan, kami menemukan sebuah pondok kecil untuk berlindung dari udara dingin. Jelas banget pondok ini gak pernah dipakai. Debu dimana-mana, dan kayu yang sudah hampir lapuk dimakan usia. Tapi saat ini, tempat ini adalah pemberian terbaik dari Tuhan atas nasib sialku.

Lapar. Dingin. Cidera. Capek. Ngantuk. Lengkap deh. Ahhh, Sasuke-kun… aku kangen kamu…

TEP

"Ehh?!" aku kaget, Kakashi sensei tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku

"Sudah kuduga. Kamu kedinginan. Mukamu kelihatan biru" dilepasnya coatnya dan dipakaikan ke pundakku. Kukembalikan lagi coat itu, "Jangan, kita sama-sama kedinginan. Sensei pakai aja. Aku gak terlalu kedinginan kok"

"Dengar ya, kamu adalah tanggung jawabku. Jadi lebih baik dengarkan aku dan turuti perintahku" jawabnya seraya memakaikan kembali coatnya padaku, bahkan kali ini dikancingkannya pula. Disentuhnya pipiku, "Tuh kan, dingin banget"

Aku malu dan memundurkan sedikit kepalaku. Kakashi sensei melepas belaiannya.

"Kita tunggu pagi datang, dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar atau sinyal. Terlalu bahaya kalau berjalan di tengah kebun luas ini malam hari" katanya.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam aku menahan kelopak mataku agar gak ketiduran. Duh dingin bangeeeet. Kulihat Kakashi sensei yang duduk dengan tenang hanya dengan sweater turtleneck hitamnya.

"Hatchiii!" duh… rupanya aku kena flu dan demam deh… rasanya pusing.

Kakashi sensei mendekat, mendekat, dan ehhhh?! Mau apa dia?! Menyibakkan poniku dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku.

"Kamu demam, Sakura. Beberapa jam yang lalu mukamu biru, sekarang merah padam. Panas"

Wew, aku gak tahu deh mukaku merah karena demam atau malu. Tapi iya, sensei, aku benar-benar merasa gak enak badan.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur. Jangan memperburuk keadaan tubuhmu dengan menyiksa diri mencoba untuk gak tidur" Kakashi sensei menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, dan menarikku ke pelukannya. Posisiku menyamping, dia menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya dan memelukku erat agar aku hangat. Iya, kakashi sensei begitu hangat.

Aku menolak dan berusaha bangun, tapi dia menahanku dengan kuat. "Sensei, jangan, aku baik-baik aja.."

"Sudah kubilang kamu adalah tanggung jawabku. Sudah diam, dan tidurlah" dia masih saja menahan kepalaku agar tetap berada di dadanya.

Ohhh, hangat. Nuraniku menolak dengan keras atas perlakuan ini. Pikiranku melayang pada Sasuke-kun… Tapi… tubuhku sangat membutuhkan semua ini. Dipeluk Kakashi sensei membuatku merasa hangat. Mataku semakin berat… dan.. aku pun tertidur dalam pelukan Kakashi sensei… maafkan aku Sasuke-kun… maafkan aku…

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku di penginapan. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Flu ku gak sembuh-sembuh walau demamku udah turun. Aku sudah dirawat teman-teman dengan baik. Aku bangun dari futon dengan kompres yang terjatuh dari dahiku.

Kulihat cidera pergelangan kakiku yang membiru. Masih ingat tadi pagi, begitu cahaya matahari mulai menampakkan cahaya, Kakashi sensei menggendongku di punggungnya, mencari arah jalan pulang untuk kami berdua. Dan akhirnya setelah berjalan selama 1 jam, kami menemukan gerbang kebun. Ahhhh, kebun macam apa itu kayak hutan aja luasnya.

FLASHBACK

"Kakashi sensei…" kataku sambil masih berada di punggungnya

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku merasa gak enak…"

"Jangan begitu"

"Kakashi sensei baik-baik saja?" gak kedinginan tadi malam?"

"Gak kok. Panas demammu bikin aku hangat juga. Hehe"

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudah kubilang jangan begitu, Sakura'

"Kakashi sensei selalu baik padaku"

…

…

"Aku cuma gak mau melihat kamu terluka"

DEG!

FLASHBACK END

Aku haus. Sepertinya semua orang sedang berkumpul di ruang berkumpul untuk bersantai. Aku masih terlalu letih untuk ikut bergabung. Kuambil air putih di dapur, dan saat meneguk air putih itu, mataku menangkap sosok hantu hitam itu lagi! Dia ada di balik pohon di luar sana. Menatap kesini! Walau diluar sana gelap, bayangan hitam itu tertimpa sinar lampu terang dari penginapan. Dan kali ini aku yakin sekali kalau sosok itu bukan Kakashi sensei, soalnya kudengar suara sensei ada di ruang berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Aku gemetaran dan dan segera kembali ke kamar. Kupejamkan mata dan aku pun tertidur lagi. Mau gak mau harus bisa tidur!

.

.

.

Esok paginya, aku terbangun dalam keadaan segar dan merasa jauh lebih baik. Tanganku bergerak mencari iPhone ku di pinggir futon.

SREK

Eh? Apa ini?

HAH?

Kukucek mataku terpana dengan benda yang tiba-tiba ada disana itu.

Seikat penuh mawar merah yang diselubungi renda putih dan pita gold. Ada greeting card di dalamnya. Di permukaan atas ada gambar karikatur Sasuke-kun dengan tulisan 'Sasuke-kun ganteng no Baka' dengan kata ganteng yang dicoret, yang aku ingat pernah kubuat di Izu. DEG! Sasuke-kun! Ini pasti dari dia! Aku tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan kartu itu. Indeed, tepat sekali, tertulis :

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER

Di bawahnya ada tambahan tulisan tangan Sasuke-kun yang bagus (iyalah, goresan calon arsitek)

"TOO"

-SS-

Ahhhh, kupeluk mawar-mawar itu dan kucium aromanya. Wangi, masih segar, berarti Sasuke-kun ada disini?!

GREKKKK

Pintu kamarku dibuka. Ya, pangeran kegelapan dengan baju serba hitam itu tersenyum miring dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Air mata bahagia menuruni pipiku. Ohhh, betapa aku kangen dengan suamiku…

"Pagi, Cinta"

.

.

.

Wkwkwk, mulai lagi deh ff ini jadi GJ. Hahaha

Duuuuh, terharu banget dengan review yang udah menembus angka 100+ dari minna-san yang baik hati, terima kasih buanyaaak atas support kalian (yang bikin aku semangat begadang update ff ini) hahaha … aku sayang kalian #peluksatusatu

Review, please?

CHANYOU


	14. Chapter 14

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mumpung ada waktu senggang di sela-sela kegiatan studio arsitekturku yang sibuk di kampus, kusempatkan malam ini mengunjungi Sakura di Nagano. Perjalanan dengan mobil yang biasanya memakan waktu 5 jam, kutempuh hanya dalam 3,5 jam dengan Levi. Setelah mencari-cari info dari penduduk untuk menemukan penginapan mahasiswaTodai, akhirnya aku sampai di halaman mereka pukul tujuh malam.

Aku sengaja sembunyi-sembunyi agar gak ada anak Todai yang tahu kalau aku disini. Selain ingin mengejutkan Sakura, aku gak pingin dia mendapat hukuman gara-gara aku melanggar peraturan pelatihannya. Pelan-pelan, aku sembunyi di halaman samping yang penuh pepohonan. Gak ada orang yang berkeliaran. Desa ini benar-benar sepi di malam hari. Setelah beberapa menit mengamati situasi, tiba-tiba kulihat cewek pink itu menuju dapur yang berada tepat 7 meter di depanku. Nice timing! Dia sendirian! Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan…

Dia lari kabur dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Hah? Apaan sih?

Gawat, ada suara orang, sebaiknya aku masuk ke mobil dulu. Kupacu mobilku berkeliling desa, mencari minimart terdekat.

Hahhh, aku kangen kamu, Cinta…

Kuhabiskan 3 kaleng kopi, 2 bungkus roti, dan 1 lusin permen melon selama begadang dalam mobil di depan penginapan. Kulihat jam tangan Rolex ku sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Kantung mataku punya kantung mata. Akhirnya, dengan modal nekat aku masa bodo dengan peraturan dan masuk secara percaya diri ke dalam penginapan. Whatever.

"Sasuke-kun?" tegur seseorang

"Ino?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanyanya sambil membawa sekeranjang sayuran.

.

.

.

Dasar bodoh. Gini nih jadinya kalau gak ada aku. Luka dan jatuh sakit kan jadinya? Aku mendengar cerita Ino dengan lengkap, dan why? For God's Sake, why? Kenapa mesti kudu sama Kakashi sih tersesatnya?!

Aku menuju florist terdekat yang udah buka, membeli mawar merah kesukaan Sakura sejak kecil, menyelipkan kertas favoritku di dunia, kertas dari Sakura di Izu, yang kutambah 2 kata dariku.

"TOO" yang maksudnya aku juga akan mencintainya selamanya, dan

-SS- Sasuke Sakura. Datar sih, tapi aku suka. Udah gitu aja.

Dan aku pun memasuki kamar istri mungilku yang masih terlelap. Kain kompresannya sudah kering. Kuusap keningnya yang panas, kucium lembut, dan aku menuju dapur mencari lemari es, mengambil beberapa es batu dan minta kain bersih ke Ino. Dapat kulihat ada cewek-cewek teman Sakura yang rambutnya mirip Ino, pirang panjang tapi diponi depan, terus cewek dengan wajah chinese berambut coklat dicepol dua sembunyi di balik punggung Ino memandangiku dengan pipi memerah. Please, aku bukan tontonan.

Sudah mendapat yang aku butuhkan, kukompres dahi Sakura, dan kuletakkan buket mawar itu di sampingnya. Kupandangi lama wajah cantik itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk membeli sarapan di lantai 1. Aku kelaparan. Baru beberapa langkah, telinga tajamku menangkap suara renyah buket di kamar Sakura yang sepertinya diambil. Aku kembali menuju kamar itu.

GREKKKK

"Pagi, Cinta"

Yah, pake nangis segala dia. Ckckck

"Sasuke-kun… aku kangen… " dia berusaha berdiri tapi goyah karena luka memar di cidera kakinya. Kutopang pinggangnya, kupeluk dia, kugendong, dan kuputar tubuhnya seperti mengayun anak kecil. Yah, kayak adegan-adegan drama yang sering ditonton Sakura itu deh.

"Hahaha, turunkan aku Sasuke-kun…" dia kelihatan begitu gembira

"Oke"

Kuturunkan dia di atas tubuhku yang berbaring di futon. Dia memerah dan tengkurap di atas dadaku, dengan wajah menatap lurus ke arah wajahku. Kupegang tengkuknya, kudekatkan wajahku untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Tapi

Sakura menutup hidung mancungku tiba-tiba sampai aku gak bisa bernafas. "Aw, lepasin. Ngapain sih!" protesku

"jangan cium aku. Aku bau, belum cuci muka"

"Pernyataan macam apa itu hah"

Kubalikkan posisi kami, sehingga sekarang dia ada di bawahku

"Dengar Sakura. Mau kamu belum mandi, mau kamu kucel, aku tetap suka sama kamu. Suka sama aroma tubuhmu yang manis. Aku juga suka kalau kamu keringetan kayak terakhir kita ML di rooftop rumah kita di bawah sinar matahari"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun geniiiit!" dia menutup mukanya yang sudah merona gak karuan. Ya, ML terakhir kami benar-benar gila karena dilakukan di rooftop rumah yang dikelilingi panel aluminium, saat itu kami sedang memandangi wajah Tokyo dari rumah, dan adik nakalku bangun gara-gara rok mini Sakura terbuka dihembus angin dan memperlihatkan panty polkadot pinknya. Dan hebatnya kami melakukannya selama 1 jam nonstop dalam posisi berdiri, dengan celanaku yang masih kupakai (hanya resletingnya yang terbuka), dengan panty Sakura yang masih pada tempatnya, adikku kumasukkan melalui celah pantynya. Di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik, kami dengan semangat membara melakukan ritual cinta itu. Sakura membelakangiku dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di salah satu panel aluminium. Aku terus bergantian memegangi dada, pantatnya, dan ujung dadanya yang kutarik-tarik erotis. Kami bermain dengan tempo kilat tapi berkecepatan ekstrim dan bermandikan peluh manis. Sakura sampai berteriak-teriak kenikmatan, gak menyadari kalau kami sedang ML di udara terbuka (bukan di hutan Izu). Bahkan saking ekstrimnya kecepatan gerakanku, Sakura sampai mengerang kesakitan. Tapi ya, dasar istriku. Bilang sakit, sakit, sakit, dengan muka merah penuh mesum dan senyum, mana bisa aku berhenti. Hahaha.

Yak, cukup dengan kenangan amazing itu, sekarang aku menikmati lucunya istriku yang sedang kangen ini. Kutarik kedua tangannya, kupegang erat di kedua sisi kepalanya, wajah imut Sakura kunikmati dalam diam. Kudekatkan wajahku, pelan… kami menutup kedua mata bersamaan…

"EHEMMM"

KREK. Who the hell is that!

Sakura gelagapan dan segera duduk sopan di atas tatami. Aku dengan muka paling jutek sepanjang masa duduk dengan menekuk 1 kakiku, meletakkan sikuku di lutut yang menekuk itu.

KAKASHI HATAKE

.

.

.

Kami berada di halaman penginapan. Aku harus segera balik ke kampus karena dosen pembimbingku yang super galak, Mrs. Anko, mencarik-cariku. Setidaknya itu yang kubaca dari email Naruto barusan. Oke, Kakashi, kamu boleh aja ganggu kegiatan kami di kamar tadi, dan menceramahiku tentang peraturan pelatihan, tapi lihat sekarang.

Kupeluk erat Sakura di depan semua orang, termasuk Kakashi dan teman-teman cewek Sakura. Kuhisap aroma rambutnya, kuraih dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjukku, kuhisap bibirnya ganas, kumasukkan lidahku, kuremas pantas seksinya. Ciuman itu cuma berlangsung 15 detik karena Sakura kehabisan nafas dan malu. Hah, rasakan kau Kakashi.

Terakhir kukecup dahinya seperti biasa, dan aku pun kembali ke Tokyo. Ahhh, cepat kembali Sakura, aku udah kangen…

.

.

.

Kedatangan Sasuke-kun yang singkat dan manis membuatku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Paling tidak rinduku bisa sedikit terobati. Masuk ke penginapan, aku mandi dan sarapan bareng para cewek.

"Ahhhh, aku juga mau kalau punya suami kayak Sasuke-kuuun" Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya

"He really is a great kisser right?" ucap Ino antusias pada Shion dan Tenten yang langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat. Sukses membuatku memerah.

"Dia perhatian banget sama kamu ya, Sakura" sambung Tenten sabil tersenyum dan menopang dagunya di meja

"Hehehe…" aku tertawa sambil menggaruk pelipisku dengan telunjukku

"Aku sendiri kaget banget waktu melihat Sasuke-kun masuk ke penginapan pagi buta tadi" kata Ino

"Katanya dia udah nunggu dari tadi malam lho… aku melihatnya sih, aku kira hantu hitam lagi, habisnya dia ngintip dari balik pohon" kataku

"Ya ampun Sakura, aku kan cuma bercanda soal hantu itu. Kamu dan Shion sih percaya aja" kata Tenten sambil meminum sup miso nya

"Gila kamu. Walaupun ceritamu fiktif, nyatanya hantu itu secara gak langsung udah menggangguku 2 kali dalam wujud Kakashi sensei dan Sasuke-kun" aku menggembungkan pipiku

"Haahhh, untunglah ya, cuma boongan" Shion tertawa riang

"Hati-hati, setelahnya giliranmu diteror lho" aku jadi pingin goda Shion, hahaha

"Iya, benar. Katanya kalau kita takut padanya, kita malah dihantui lho!" tambah Ino dengan senyum lebarnya

"Hati-hati Shion, mungkin kali ini dia akan masuk ke kamarmu" Tenten cekikikan

"WAAAA! Kalian bego! Jahat!" Shion menutup kedua telinganya. Hahaha.

"Oke, cukup ngobrolnya, Shion dan Tenten, segera berangkat ke rumah sakit, Ino pergilah ke rumah Yamada san bersama dokter dari rumah sakit, kelihatannya penyakit Yamada san kambuh lagi. Dan kamu Sakura, kembalilah ke kamar" kata kakashi sensei tiba-tiba

"Baik" "Ya,sensei" "Baik sensei" jawab mereka bersamaan dan cekatan, pergi meninggalkanku di meja makan sendirian. Kakashi sensei membalikkan badan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Tunggu, sensei. Gak adil, kenapa cuma aku yang gak ikut ke lapangan?" protesku

"Dokter yang sedang sakit gak lebih dari seorang pasien juga. Beristirahatlah" katanya sambil melirikku sekilas lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Seharian bosan gak ngapa-ngapain, mainin mawar dari Sasuke-kun, ngobrol-ngobrol sama bibi penginapan, tidur, akhirnya malam datang. Kami semua memutuskan untuk pesta hot pot, memasukkan sayur, daging, jamur, dan bahan makanan lain ke dalam panci besar. Wakh, mennyenangkan… mereka semua pada minum-minum bir juga (jangan ditiru kebiasaan bodoh mahasiswa kedokteran Todai yang 1 ini yah), aku kapok dekat-dekat dengan mereka, terutama Ino! Nanti bajuku ditumpahin lagi. Aku menyendiri ke balkon atas. Sepi, tenang, dan dinaungi bintang-bintang. Ahhh, langit musim gugur memang selalu bersih, apalagi di desa seperti ini.

Aku menumpukan dagu pada tanganku yang kulipat di pagar kayu pinggiran balkon. Ahh, akankah aku bisa jadi dokter hebat seperti Mama dan Sasori-niichan ya…

GREKKK

Lamunanku buyar karena Kakashi sensei tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berdiri di sampingku. Mukanya merah, wah dia mabuk. Rupanya Kakashi sensei bukan tipe peminum. Dia pasti dipaksa teman-teman cowok yang payah itu.

"Sensei, duduklah, jangan berdiri seperti itu, nanti jatuh. Kuambilkan air putih ya?"

GREP

Dia memegang pergelangan tanganku

"Jangan pergi. Disini saja. Aku cuma mau mencari udara segar" jawabnya masih dengan menunduk dan pandangan mata yang mengarah ke halaman di bawah sana. Aku diam dan gak jadi pergi. Dia duduk di sebelahku. Pundaknya menempel dengan pundakku, lalu dia menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. WHAAT?!

"Sensei, jangan begini donk!" aku mendorong-dorong kepala silvernya. Aduuuh, merepotkan sekali sih orang ini.

"Zzzz…" Yah, dia tidur. Duhh, gak mungkin donk aku membopongnya ke kamarnya. Meninggalkannya sendirian disini malah lebih gak mungkin lagi. Uhhh…

…

…

Duh… sampe kapan aku harus berposisi seperti ini…

"Rin" katanya tiba-tiba tanpa membuka mata

"Hah? Rin? Siapa itu? Pacar sensei ya? Aku bukan Rin, tahu"

Dia bangun dan membuka matanya, menatap wajahku, tapi matanya tidak sedang memandang seorang Sakura, dia sedang memandang orang lain. Dia memegang kedua pipiku, mengusapnya. Hah? Hah? Apa yang terjadi? Aku berusaha melepas kedua tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rin" katanya

"Sensei! Sudah kubilang aku bukan R-! hmp!"

Kakashi sensei mencium bibirku. Lembut, panas, dan intens di saat yang bersamaan. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi sia-sia. Tenaga Sensei yang terlampau kuat gak bisa kuimbangi. Dia terus melumat bibirku, menciumi leherku, menjilati leherku, menghisapnya, dan menimbulkan kiss mark disana. Berkali-kali. Ah! Hentikan! Hentikan!

PLAKKKK!

Aku berhasil keluar dari cengkeramannya, kutampar pipi kirinya yang langsung membuatnya sadar. Dia terkejut memandang wajahku yang sudah merah dan berlinang air mata. Pandangannya menurun ke leherku yang penuh kiss mark dan bajuku biru leher tinggiku yang resletingnya sudah turun sebatas dada gara-gara dibukanya tadi.

"KAMU JAHAT!" aku berlari ke kamarku masih sambil menangis. Kutinggalkan dia yang terlihat masih shock di balkon dengan background langit malam musim gugur penuh bintang.

.

.

.

Ada sedikit cerita yang (gak) lucu pas bikin chapter ini. Sekitar pukul 21:00, setelah nulis scene SasuSaku ML di rooftop, aku ketiduran di depan laptop. Dengan musik yang kuencengggg banget. Heran, bisa ya ketiduran kayak kebo gitu? Haha. Aku terbangun sekitar pukul 1.30 pagi. Wewww, laptopku kasihan banget. hahaha.

Tuh kan? (gak) lucu kan? Wkwkwk. Lempar aja author sinting ini. Tapi lemparin ke pangkuannya Sasori-niichan ya? Iya ya, gak adakah satu dari minna-san yang suka sama sasori-nii? Hanya aku saja kah? Hehehehehe

Abaikan saja author sinting ini. Wkwkwk, tapi…

Review please?

CHANYOU


	15. Chapter 15

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, bersiap-siap (tanpa bersenandung, karena suasana hatiku buruk. banget), aku bercermin sekali lagi, kupakai pakaian serba suram. Seperti hatiku. Kemeja hitam, celana jeans khaki, trench coat coklat tua, flat ankle boots khaki, scarf hitam dan penutup telinga warna khaki juga. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan…

"Sejak kapan disitu?" tanyaku dingin pada Kakashi sensei yang bersandar pada dinding di depan kamarku

"Sekitar 45 menit. Boleh minta waktu sebentar?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku

"Gak boleh. Aku mau melanjutkan schedule-ku ke herbal green house" sahutku cuek sambil berjalan

"Jangan begini Sakura" cegahnya sambil memegangi pergelangan tanganku

"Lepasin, sensei!"

"Kamu harus mendengarkan aku dulu" dia keras kepala memegangi tanganku

"Lepasin atau aku teriakin Stalker lho!" ancamku

Melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca, dia akhirnya melepas tanganku. Aku berlari keluar penginapan cepat-cepat. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu, sensei. Maaf.

.

.

.

"-san… Sakura-san?"

"Eh? Iya, Suzuki-san?" aku gelagapan

"Anda yakin tidak ikut kami pulang?" tanya ibu pemilik herbal green house. Wanita baik hati yang mengelola green house ini bersama putra-putrinya yang ramah.

Aku menggeleng sopan dan mempersilakan mereka pulang duluan. Mana mungkin juga aku menumpang mobil mereka yang sudah penuh dengan pegawai-pegawainya.

"Baiklah, kami duluan… hati-hati Sakura-san… ini, kutinggalkan payungku. Di luar benar-benar hujan deras"

.

.

.

Hampir 45 menit aku merenung di salah satu sudut green house yang didesain khusus untuk menerima tamu dengan set meja kursi taman dan dikelilingi hortensia. Kusilangkan kakiku, kutarik scarfku lebih ke atas karena hawa semakin dingin. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45. Langit mulai memudarkan cahayanya dan menghadirkan tangisan yang semakin deras. Memandangi tanaman-tanaman kecil dan suara air di luar sana, pikiranku melayang pada Kakashi sensei.

Sebenarnya siapa Rin? Kenapa Kakashi-sensei memperlakukanku sebagai Rin? Apa dia selalu baik padaku karena menyangka aku adalah Rin? Ekspresi wajahnya malam itu, malam saat dia kutampar, terlihat begitu tersakiti… bahkan dia menunggu lama di depan kamar untuk memberikan penjelasan. Kenapa sekarang aku yang merasa bersalah?

Tidak! Bagaimanapun dia yang salah! Kakashi sensei sudah bertindak seenaknya, kurang ajar, dan gak sopan sama sekali. Aku belum bisa memaafkannya!

Akhirnya karena hujan gak kunjung reda, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang dengan berbekal payung warna transparan milik Suzuki-san. Aku berjalan di jalanan yang sangat sepi sendirian. Gawat, aku harus melewati kuburan untuk bisa pulang. Kalau pagi sih, gak nyeremin, tapi ini kan senja, hujan pula. Sepi juga. Uh, sepertinya nasib sial selalu menghampiriku.

Aku berjalan cepat-cepat. Yang namanya manusia, kadang saat merasa takut, kita malah ingin melirik sebentar ke objek itu. Saat melewati depan area makam, aku menangkap sosok jangkung yang amat sangat kukenal. Ya, itu bukan hantu hitam.

.

.

.

Kuhampiri pelan-pelan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang berdiri di salah satu batu nisan di pemakaman. Jaket jumper biru tuanya basah kuyup. Ngapain coba orang ini basah-basahan.

"Kakashi sensei…"

"Rin. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Besar di desa ini. Gadis cantik yang polos dan ceria. Ya, seperti kamu…" dia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arahku

"Tapi aku bukan Rin, sensei…"

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Rin, gadis yang kutemui saat pelatihan seperti kalian. Saat pelatihan selesai, kepulanganku tertunda karena aku cidera berat setelah menolong teman-temanku yang tertimbun longsor. Teman-teman dan dosenku ngotot mengajakku pulang ke Tokyo dan merawatku disana, tapi aku bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal. Alasanku gak lain adalah karena keberadaan Rin"

Aku mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Dia adalah putri pemilik penginapan. Selalu ramah dan baik hati pada setiap orang, tapi selalu menghindar dariku. Suatu saat kutanya padanya kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, dia menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sangat mengejutkanku. Dengan pipi yang memerah dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku, yang sudah sejak awal menyukainya, mengajaknya untuk pacaran denganku…"

Aku masih menyimaknya baik-baik…

"Hampir 1 bulan aku berdiam di desa itu. Tiap hari adalah saat yang menyenangkan sampai suatu malam, aku dan Rin dipanggil ayahnya secara pribadi. Kami diminta mengakhiri hubungan kami karena Ayah Rin memiliki janji dengan almarhum temannya untuk menikahkan anak mereka. Nama tunangan Rin adalah Obito. Laki-laki paling terpandang di desa ini. Yang juga amat sangat mencintai Rin sepenuh hati. Pria yang sangat sempurna untuk Rin"

"Rin meolak mati-matian pada rencana Ayahnya. Bahkan Ayahnya sampai memohon, menunduk pada Rin karena beliau bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa merusak janji, apalagi janjinya terikat pada seseorang yang sudah tiada"

"Malam itu juga, aku memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam dari desa. Tapi saat akan keluar dari penginapan, Ayah Rin datang padaku dengan tergesa-gesa mengabarkan bahwa Rin kabur dari rumah. Kami mencarinya kemana-mana dengan panik. Salah satu warga melihatnya pergi menuju hutan. Kami marah pada diri sendiri, juga pada Rin. Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai mengambil jalan bodoh untuk kabur ke hutan di tengah badai"

"Dan kami menemukannya tiada… Di lereng bukit. Dengan wajah cantik yang air matanya bahkan belum mengering. Aku memeluknya, menggoncang-goncang tubuhnya, aku seperti orang gila yang gak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Rin termasuk Ayahnya…"

Kakashi sensei membalikkan badannya menghadap padaku. Menatap wajahku yang sudah berlinang air mata. Dia mendekat dan mengusap air mataku.

"Kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan kamu datang 3 tahun yang lalu. Di jurusan kita ini. Wajahmu, suaramu, sifatmu, sangat mirip dengannya. Sampai tadi malam aku kehilangan kesadaranku, bersikap brengsek, kurang ajar padamu…"

Aku memandang mata sensei yang mulai menangis. Entahlah, aku gak yakin itu hujan atau air mata. Tapi aku yakin, hatinya lebih menangis daripada penampilannya.

"Maafkan aku sakura…" katanya pelan…

Aku

Memeluknya

Payung transparan itu terjatuh. Kupeluk Kakashi sensei yang tersimbah air hujan. "Maafkan aku juga Kakashi sensei… Aku ikut berduka akan kematiannya… tapi, sensei, aku adalah Sakura Uchiha, bukan Rin. Aku adalah istri Sasuke-kun" aku melepas pelukanku.

"Istri sah disini…" aku menunjukkan jari manis kiriku yang berhiaskan cincin kawin "dan disini" meletakkan telapak tanganku di dadaku, di hatiku.

Kakashi sensei tersenyum dan memelukku lagi, "Benar, Sakura… sekali ini, kumohon biarkan aku memelukmu. Kamu begitu mirip dengannya. Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Rin. Tapi aku gak akan membandingkan kalian berdua lagi…"

"Tapi… aku minta satu hal.." lanjutnya

"Apa.."

"Biarkan aku tetap menjagamu, karena aku gak ingin melihatmu terluka"

Aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kami pun hanyut dalam diam. Untunglah Kakashi sensei menghargai jawabanku. Bagaimanapun Sasuke-kun adalah satu-satunya untukku.

.

.

.

"TADAIMAAAAA!" seruku saat memasuki rumah. Ya! Pelatihan sudah selesaiiii. Sekarang saatnya kembali ke kehidupan rumah tangga.

…

…

Kok sepi sih? Kemana Sasuke-kun? Kulihat kamar, dapur, taman, kolam renang, kamar mandi, rooftop, garasi, dan hah? Padahal Levi ada? Kemana sih dia? Baru saja akan kutelfon, pangeran kegelapan itu menelfonku.

"Cinta? Dimana kamu?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku baru sampai rumah nih. Kamu dimana?"

"Ya ampun, kalau udah pulang kenapa gak bilang-bilang sih? Aku baru aja sampai di bandara Incheon"

"Aku kan mau bikin kejutan. Hah? Apa?! Incheon? Seoul? Korea Selatan?! Ngapain Sasuke-kun kesana?"

"Aku ngawasin proyek pembangunan apartemen cabang Uchiha Group Korea, sekalian tugas akhir skripsiku ngambil proyek ini"

"Hah? Baru dengar kalau ada Uchiha Group di Korea.. Sasuke-kun bohong ya?"

"Aduh, Sakura. Cabang ini memang baru launching beberapa bulan lalu. Apartemen ini adalah proyek perdana kami di Seoul"

"Begitu.. hei, kenapa Sasuke-kun gak kabarin aku dulu sih?"

"Gomen, gomen. Perjalanan ini juga terbilang mendadak karena studio arsitektur di kampus udah memulai studi lapangan. Yah, intinya, gak ada kuliah lagi sampai menjelang sidang skripsi dan graduation"

"Sasuke-kun jahat! Terus aku harus sendirian di rumah sampai kapan?"

"Kamu nyusul aja kesini juga, Sakura"

"Wakh, ya gak bisa lah. Aku kan juga udah mau skripsi!"

"Gini aja. Aku kan belum tahu kapan pulang, tapi setelah setelah malam natal sampai tahun baru, kamu kesini aja"

"Baiklah… Sasuke-kun no Baka!"

Aku merosot di sofa bed dengan sangat bete. Aku kangeeeen…

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah terlewati, musim dingin udah di depan mata. Aku sering meminta trio calon dokter Shion, Ino, dan Tenten menemaniku di rumah sambil bareng-bareng mengerjakan skripsi (yang lebih banyak mengerjakan gosip, maksudnya). Hingga akhirnya, saat malam natal, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Papa dan Mama di Kyoto. Sasori-nii menjemputku ke rumah dan kami bermobil dengan BMW sport merahnya.

Setelah dinner yang sangat menyenangkan, kami melakukan kebiasaan keluarga kami yang sangat kusukai, dan sangat dibenci Onii-chan. Katanya kekanakan. Menurutku lucu kok. Ya, tukar kado. Hihihi. Well, walau benci, dia pun sudah menyiapkan kado juga.

"Ini hadiah buat Mama, semoga sehat selalu dan tambah cantik" Papa memberi Mama sebuah kalung dengan permata warna teal transparan. Wahhh, cantik banget.

"Buat Onii-chan, nih!" Papa memberikan setumpuk foto cewek-cewek cantik dan kelihatan anggun. Sasori-nii memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku juga. Mama tertawa. "Papa ingin putra sulung Papa juga segera menikah. Aku ingin punya menantu yang cantik, pintar masak, berasal dari kalangan baik-baik,. Makanya, pilih ya? Nanti kita atur pertemuan dengan keluarga mereka. Hahaha" kata Papa antusias. Sasori-nii geleng-geleng dan membolak-balik foto itu. Menatapnya setengah hati.

"Dan, buat putri cantikku, Papa sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang selalu bikin kamu tersenyum. Tunggu ya" papa masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah…

"WAAAAHHHH!" seruku gembira dan melompat ke hadiah itu. Sebuah teddy bear raksasa warna krem.

"Ya ampun Papa, Sakura kan udah gede. Ngapain sih kasih beginian?" Onii-chan meraih tengkuk Chris (nama teddy bear yang langsung kudapatkan karena ini adalah malam natal), dan menjunjungnya tinggi-tinggi. Aneh, dengan tubuh imut begitu, stamina Sasori-nii benar-benar berkebalikan dengan penampilannya. Kurebut kembali Chris dan kupeluk erat-erat.

"Makasih banyak Papa" kucium pipinya, Onii-chan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dia bete karena hadiahnya cuma foto-foto cewek calon pendamping. Hahaha.

"Buat Papa, nih" dari Mama, setumpuk vitamin untuk kesehatan pria paruh baya. Papa pasang ekspresi Mama-you-are-not-kidding-me-right? Hahaha. Aku dan Onii-chan ngakak.

"Buat Onii-chan, nih. Digunakan dengan baik ya?" setumpuk buku-buku medis untuk S2. Ya ampuuuun. Aku dan Sasori-nii menepuk jidat kami. Mama di pikirannya gak ada selain tentang medis ya?

"Dan untuk Sakura, nih" suplemen, vitamin, dress, majalah, dan susu untuk calon Ibu hamil. Huwaaaaa, apaan sih?! Papa tertawa, Onii-chan gantian pasang ekspresi Mama-you-are-not-kidding-me-right? Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajah merahku di punggung Chris. Ampun dehhh.

"Buat Papa dan Mama" Onii-chan menyodorkan tiket pesawat. "Pergilah honeymoon biar kalian selalu mesra. Jangan ditolak ya" uaaah, siapa sih yang bisa nolak Sasori-nii? Dia kasih tiket pesawat untuk liburan ke New York.

"Aku? Aku? Aku gak dikasih tiket pesawat ke New York juga?" aku memeluk kepala merah Onii-chan.

"Gak. Kamu udah kebanyakan main-main. Nih, buat kamu. Ratu fashionista"

Wahhhhh! Dress Chanel warna krem, high heels dari Tiffany &amp; Co., dan handbag dari Hermes. "Uwaaaahhh! Onii-chan sangat ngerti aku! Aishiteru!" kucium pipi Onii-chan.

Sekarang giliranku memberi mereka hadiah. Ya, hadiahku beda dari mereka semua. Kusuruh mereka menunggu beberapa menit. Ya, setelah dinner yang menyenangkan dan acara tukar kado, aku menyajikan dessert amazing pada mereka.

"Selamat menikmati, Light Cream Mousse Verrine with Berries Compote"

Jelas. Mata mereka menatap dessert amazingku yang kusajikan di wine glass transparan yang sangat elegant.

"Dessert adalah kesukaan Papa, bahan yang kupilih adalah buah-buahan sehat seperti strawberry, raspberry, blueberry dan orange sorbet khas Mama, dan Onii-chan selalu suka sama makanan manis. Cicipi ya?"

"Penampilan sih boleh aja cantik, tapi rasanya gimana. You were terrible cook, remember?" Onii-chan meragukan dessertku. Huuh, kusuapkan 1 sendok mini dessert ke mulut mungilnya. Dia diam. Papa dan Mama menahan nafasnya.

Onii-chan merampas sendok dari tanganku, menghabiskan 1 gelas penuh dan menyodorkannya padaku dengan bibir yang belepotan whipped cream. Hahaha, unyuuuu.

"Lagi!" perintahnya sok galak dengan muka kayak gitu. Hahaha. Papa dan Mama langsung mencoba dan menikmatinya dengan bangga. "Ahhh, menjadi seorang istri sudah membuat putriku menjadi wanita sejati"

Aku tersenyum bangga, dan tiba-tiba iPhone ku bergetar. Wah? Video call dari Sasuke-kun? Aku permisi dari keluargaku dan berlari menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, kuangkat panggilan itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Tumben video call?"

Gak ada jawaban. Hanya ada wajah Sasuke-kun yang memelas meringkuk dalam buntelan selimut yang mengelilingi mukanya. Kamarnya gelap, wajahnya terpantul cahaya iPhone.

"Sasuke-kun.. jawab donk"

"Sakura…"

"Iya, Love…"

"Aku kangen"

Dengan dua kata itu, terlihat sebutir air mata menuruni pipinya.

.

.

.

Minna-san… gomen lama bangeeet update. Jujur chapter ini gaje banget. mungkin otakku rada-rada hang gara-gara krisis waktu, jadi isi ceritanya aneh banget. Hontou gomen ne? Super salut buat reader yang masih setia. Mwahaha. O iya, I have announcement (gitu gak ya tulisannya? Hahaha)

Karena alasan tertentu, saya dengan ini mengumumkan perubahan nama saya dari 'queen free' menjadi 'CHANYOU'

Supaya orang tua ini bisa kelihatan agak muda gitu, dengan nickname nya yang baru. Wkwkwk. Dan ada makna yang daleeem banget di hatiku tentang CHANYOU. Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya.. wkwkwk

Terima kasih banyak pula untuk review, fav, dan follow nya.. Aishiteru :*

Review please?

CHANYOU


	16. Chapter 16

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sialan. Sejak tadi siang Sakura ngeledek air mata yang dia lihat lewat video call tempo hari. Dia kira aku nangis karena aku kangen sama dia. Duh, kangen sih kangen, but please. Seorang Uchiha nangis gara-gara cewek? The truth was, aku nangis gara-gara diare hebat setelah pesta kimchi pedas sama orang-orang kantor. Cih.

Melihat Sakura tertawa, aku jadi memandangi bibirnya yang begitu sensual dan menggiurkan. Mulutnya yang terbuka itu seakan mengundang lidahku untuk memasukinya. Kutarik tangannya dan kudekap tubuhnya ke pelukanku. Kucium lehernya untuk memancing hasratnya.

"Kyahaha, geli Sasuke-kun" tawanya semakin keras, dan tolong ditandai, bukan tawa sensual, tapi tawa ngakak yang gak banget. Geram, kucium telinganya, dia semakin melompat dan mundur sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apaan sih? Gak ngerti suamimu lagi kangen ya!"

"Uph. Hihi"

Cewek ini ya. Dikasih muka seram masih aja ketawa-ketawa.

"Gomen-gomen… habisnya geli tau"

Aku cuek dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke laptopku. Kulanjutkan lagi proyek skripsiku dengan serius. Lihat, dalam hitungan ketiga, pasti dia memelukku dan merengek merayuku. 1… 2… 3…

"Sasuke-kuuuun…" yak, target kena

Aku diam gak jawab

"Hobinya ngambek deh. Ya udah, aku cuma mau pamit. Aku mau jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower, jaaa…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia sudah keluar dari apartemenku. Hhh. Selalu. Putri aktif yang gak bisa diam. Awas saja kalau tersesat lagi seperti honeymoon di Paris dulu.

.

.

.

Wahhh, merasakan salju di Namsan Tower, naik gondola dan memandangi pemandangan Seoul dari ketinggian. Tapi yah, kenapa sepi sekali… mungkin sudah mulai sore ya. Aku sendirian masuk ke gondola. Saat pintu gondola sudah mulai menutup, seorang cowok masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Sendirian.

Lucunya, saking jangkungnya cowok itu, kepalanya membentur pintu dan dia sekarang jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tertutup wool hat. Mukanya gak kelihatan karena dia pakai sunglasses.

Kok… kok aku familiar ya? Apa jangan-jangan Kakashi sensei? Tingginya mirip sih, tapi rambutnya coklat tua.

"A, are you alright, Sir?"

"Fine, thanks" jawabnya sambil melepas sunglassesnya. OH MY GOODNESS!

LEE MIN HO!?

Aktor terkenal itu ada didepankku?! Berada dalam satu gondola bersamaku?! Entah deh apa yang ada di pikiran Lee Min Ho saat ini melihatku mangap lebar-lebar dan hanya bisa melotot.

Sumpah, gak berlebihan deh orang mengagung-agungkan cowok satu ini. Tinggi, cakep, pinter acting, cool, dan waaawwww apa sih di dunia ini yang gak bisa dimiliki cowok ini.

"You're not Korean?"

"I'm Japanese" sahutku dengan pipi memerah gugup

"Wah, what a coincidence. Aku pernah shooting agak lama di Jepang, dan sedikit-banyak bisa bahasa Jepang" sahutnya ceria. Hallooou Sir, lafalmu bagus banget. Ini bukan sedikit-banyak, tapi banyak-banyak.

"Kamu Lee Min Ho kan? Benar dia kan?"

"Iya, dan sorry, aku numpang gondola kamu. Aku dikejar-kejar sekumpulan fans cewek kemari. Padahal aku udah berusaha tampil normal" jelasnya sambil nyengir kayak Naruto. Sumpah image nih cowok beda banget dengan peran-perannya yang cool, judes, jutek, bangsawan.

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu kesini? Dan kenapa kamu membuka identitasmu di depanku?" aku jadi sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan dia maniak yang sampai operasi plastik mirip Lee Min Ho untuk merampok turis asing macam aku.

"Karena aku percaya padamu"

CIAAAA! Masa bodo dengan maniak, oplas, atau turis lah. Siapa yang gak melting dengan semua ini. Berdua di gondola yang menanjak perlahan di tengah salju-salju kecil yang mulai terjun ke bumi, dipandang lurus dari mata ke mata sama malaikat, biarin acting biarin bohongan, aku gak akan menyesal udah datang ke Korea Selatan.

Aku tetap memerah dan hanya bisa menunduk malu.

PIP. SREEEKKK

Gondola sudah sampai. Kami berdua keluar. Dia memakai kembali wool hat dan sunglassesnya. Malam mulai turun. Aku tersenyum padanya sekilas dan pergi.

.

.

.

Sepuluh meter dari gondola, aku menoleh. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang. Uh apaan sih. Kamu maniak beneran ya?

Aku berusaha cuek dan membeli twister potato. Dia ikutan beli juga.

Aku membeli milk tea hangat, dia ikut beli kopi panas.

Aku memotret pemandangan malam, dia ikut-ikutan berdiri di pinggir pagar tapi memandangku geli.

Aku jadi capek dan duduk di bangku di bawah pohon yang berhias lampu-lampu jingga.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Dasar stalker" entah kenapa aku jadi judes

"Gak, kamu lucu"

JLEB!

Enough, sampai kapan kamu mau menusuk hatiku, tampan?

Aku memerah lagi dan lagi dan mengalihkan mukaku ke arah lain.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura, aku suka kamu"

"UHUKKK! Uhuhukk" aku tersedak milk tea ku. Dia pun menghampiriku dan mengelus leher belakangku.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Mianhae…"

"Hhh. Please stop teasing me" aku merengut dengan pipi yang sudah kayak tomat

"Sorry. Iya, aku suka kamu, Sakura. Kamu lucu dan gak kayak cewek-cewek lain"

Itu karena dari tadi aku sangsi jangan-jangan kamu maniak, Sir

"Aku… yah, mungkin kamu udah tau berita di luar sana. Aku kan terkenal" sahutnya sambil menyibakkan rambut lebatnya ke belakang. Cih, pede. Iya-iya, terkenal.

"Tapi.. ada berita apa ya? Sorry aku jarang mengikuti dunia entertainment"

"Good. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang akan mendengar kisah sebenarnya. Hahaha" ketawanya garing tapi jelas ada nada pahit di dalamnya.

Dia menyilangkan kaki panjangnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. "Aku dituduh korupsi uang di management, digosipkan menghamili artis Kim xxx xxx, katanya orang tuaku mafia besar di Cina, dan yang paling parah, aku digosipkan gay"

Dia menceritakan itu semua sambil tertawa miris menahan kesedihan. "Yang korupsi adalah mantan managerku yang dulu. Terus aktris Kim xxx xxx itu memang cewek ular yang selalu cari sensasi dan sialnya kali ini aku yang kena gosip gara-gara aku pernah menemaninya satu kali ke sebuah pesta. Orang tuaku mafia? Haha, iya mafia makanan. Restaurant mereka memang merajalela di seluruh dunia. Dan gay? Please. Coba lihat aku Sakura. Menurutmu aku seorang gay?"

Aku menggeleng pasti. Ya ampun, aku juga bisa kali, menilai seorang cowok gay atau bukan.

"Pelarianku dari semua itu adalah keluar diam-diam kayak gini. Gak peduli nanti manager hyung marah-marah. Dengan jalan-jalan begini, bebanku serasa hilang. Mengikutimu pun, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengejar seseorang. Bukan dikejar-kejar terus"

Aku menatap mukanya sungguh-sungguh. "Lee Min Ho ssi, aku tahu kamu bukan orang seperti itu. Jangan menyerah! Kehidupan ini memang tidak mudah. Ambillah sisi positifnya, kamu begitu dicintai semua orang di seluruh dunia. Kamu adalah artis yang sangat berbakat. Kamu-"

"Sst! Tapi bohong! Hahaha. Aku baik-baik saja kok"

Aku memegangi kedua pundak kokohnya. "Tidak. Matamu mengatakan semuanya. Jangan terluka ya? Kunantikan aktor Lee Min Ho yang berkharisma dan cool seperti biasanya. Kalau memang sudah muak disini, datanglah ke Jepang, disana kamu akan kuterima dengan sangat baik bersama suamiku"

Dia memandangiku lama dan terperangah. Dia kemudian menunduk tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya. "Keputusanku malam ini untuk menaiki gondola tidak salah rupanya"

"Terima kasih Sakura. Seandainya kita bertemu lebih awal"

Aku tersenyum dan kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Menuruni anak-anak tangga yang berderet di bawah lampu-lampu temaram, dia mulai tersenyum senang dan terlihat lebih ceria. Aku masih gak percaya aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan orang ini. Ya, dunia artis memang tidak mudah. Diterjang badai kesana-kemari, bahkan gak sedikit yang sampai mengorbankan nyawanya yang sangat berharga. Tapi aku yakin, Lee Min Ho adalah cowok kuat. Dia pasti bisa melalui semua ini.

"Baiklah, see you again"

"Eits, sini dulu" dia meraih iPhone yang kugenggam dari tadi dan meraih pundakku. Dia mengajakku selfie dengan iPhone ku! Ya ampuuun…

"Sayang sekali kamu udah menikah. Tunjukkan foto ini pada suamimu ya. Bilang, kalau gak menjaga kamu baik-baik, ada artis Korea yang akan mencarimu kelak"

Kami tertawa dan say goodbye…

.

.

.

DELETE?

YES

"Hyaaaa! Ngapain kamu hapus siiiih?" aku teriak histeris ke Sasuke-kun setelah dia menghapus foto selfie ku bareng Lee Min Ho. Setelah sarapan keesokan paginya, kutunjukkan foto itu ke Sasuke-kun biar dia gak salah paham.

"Hn"

Cih, jawaban macam apa itu?! Dasar ambigu.

Dia lanjut sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil menggigit sudut roti panggang tanpa selai. Aku tersenyum kecil. Untung fotonya udah aku backup.

Aku nonton TV dan melihat siaran internasional yang pakai bahasa inggris. Eh? Ada press conference nya Lee Min Ho live?! Dia tampil ganteng dengan jas putih, kemeja hitam.

"Anda begitu banyak diterpa berita miring akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Kehidupan ini memang tidak mudah. Tapi aku mengambil sisi positifnya"

"Sisi positif seperti apa?"

"Ya, aku dicintai banyak orang di dunia, aku juga harus bersyukur atas bakat yang diberikan Tuhan padaku hingga aku bisa seperti ini"

"Anda terlihat bahagia sekali. Apakah ada kabar baik yang kami dan para penggemar akan dengar?"

"Hmmm" dia tersenyum dan memasang bros bentuk bunga sakura di kerah jasnya lalu menuruni podium dan berlalu. Aku tersenyum bahagia juga. Benar-benar petualangan singat yang manis.

"Anooo, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?" masih sibuk dengan laptopnya

…..

…..

"Apaaa?" tanyanya gak sabaran

…..

"Aku pingin punya bayi"

KLAP!

Spontan laptopnya ditutup dan dia berputar dari kursi fancynya 180 derajat masih menggigit erat roti panggangnya.

Hihihi

"Kamu apa?!"

"Aku ingin hamil"

.

.

.

Sungguh, rasanya untuk meminta maaf pun aku sudah gak sanggup. Serasa gak punya muka. Minna-san… my dearest readers… maafkan aku yang sudah amat sangat lama vacuum…

Aku mempunyai insiden. Really. True story. Data-data laptopku selama 5 tahun hilang gara-gara install ulang laptop. Ini bukan tentang harga, tapi tentang nilai kenangan. Bayangkan, foto, data-data jaman kuliah dulu. File-file yang di download dan dikumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit dari awalnya kilobyte sampai jadi ratusan gigabyte

Akkkhhhh! Aku ngedrop cukup lama.

Tapiii, really, datanglah seorang pangeran baik hati dan cerdas, mampu mengembalikan semua kehilangan itu. Bahagia? Jelas. Bersyukur? Pasti! Kapok? Banget!

Okay minna-san yang baik hati, mohon dukungannya ya… supaya aku bisa bangkit lagi. Ayo bangkitkan mayat hidup Chanyou ini

Review, please?

Mother CHANYOU


	17. Chapter 17

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar di rumah dengan postur tubuh yang membentuk bintang segi lima dan pandangan kosong. Aku berusaha memenuhi ultra king size bed dengan rentangan kedua tangan kakiku, yang… masih saja tersisa banyak space di bednya.

Aku memandangi foto-foto frameless yang aku pajang di dinding kamar. Foto-foto perjalananku dan Sasuke-kun sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Kulirik wajah imutnya yang suka jutek pas kami masih duduk di kindergarten. Mataku lanjut merayap ke foto saat pekan olahraga di SD, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto nangis rebutan piala yang sebenarnya tidak mereka menangkan sama sekali. Aku terkikik dan mengubah postur bintangku menjadi postur udang. Ya, aku menyamping dan menekuk tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. Masih bingung dengan semua ini. Masih terngiang dengan jelas saat aku memutuskan meninggalkan Seoul dan memutuskan pulang.

FLASHBACK

"Kamu apa?!"

"Aku ingin hamil"

Akhirnya Sasuke-kun melepaskan gigitannya pada roti panggang itu. Dia langsung menghampiriku, memelukku, dan merengkuh kedua pipiku. Ditatapnya wajahku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu serius Cinta?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kubalas tatapan tajam suamiku.

Dalam hening dia memelukku lama. Cukup lama.

Sampai

Membuatku bertanya-tanya

"Sakura, aku… ah, lupakan" katanya masih memelukku erat

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

"Tidak. Kamu gak salah"

"Tapi?" sumpah, aku sekarang jadi bingung

Sasuke-kun melepas pelukannya dan mengubah posisinya duduk di sebelahku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Sakura. Begini, janji jangan marah ya?"

Kok perasaanku gak enak ya… aku mengangguk pelan

"Jujur, ini semua gak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan, atau… permintaan kamu barusan. Sama sekali gak ada. Kamu harus percaya padaku. Tapi… akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran siapa cowok yang sebenarnya dijodohkan denganmu. Cowok yang membuat kita akhirnya menikah"

"Apa? Kamu mau membahas hal ini sekarang, Sasuke-kun? Kamu tahu, ini sedikit lucu karena rasanya telat banget kalau kita mau bahas ini. Dan. Aku gak suka"

"Bukan masalah suka atau gak. Aku kan kepikiran. Aku gak bisa nahan rasa ingin tahuku kan? Dan kenapa kamu gak suka bahas ini? Kamu gak perlu seperti itu kan? Kamu gak ada alasan untuk membenci topik ini"

"Eh? Kok malah jadi gini sih? Ya kamu itu yang jangan seperti ini. Jangan bahas tentang orang yang bahkan keberadaannya gak ada sama sekali dalam kamus kita. Kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba penasaran? Itu aneh. Ohhh. Aku tahu. Ya, kamu mengalihkan topik tentang bayi itu kan?!" aku mulai terbawa emosi

"Gini ya, aku sudah memperingatkan kamu kalau semua ini gak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu" nada bicara Sasuke-kun mulai meninggi juga

"Ya. Ini pasti ada hubungannya. Aku tahu! Kamu gak mungkin bahas hal yang sudah seharusnya berkarat berbulan-bulan yang lalu saat ini kalau gak ada tujuan tertentu. Kamu gak pingin kita punya anak kan? KAMU GAK INGIN AKU HAMIL KAN?!"

"…."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku sudah memintamu percaya padaku tapi ternyata… terserahmu lah" dia melepas genggaman tangannya dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

Aku jadi langsung merasa bersalah dan menyesal dengan kata-kataku. Sikap Sasuke-kun yang tiba-tiba dingin membuatku takut.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun"

"Ya, kamu benar. Entah aku, atau kamu, yang jelas rupanya kita memang belum siap punya anak"

"Ja, jangan begitu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu cepat emosi…" suaraku bergetar menahan air mata

"Sikap kita masih perlu diperbaiki. Aku mau fokus pada proyek Uchiha Group dan skripsi dulu. Kamu bebas berada disini selama yang kamu mau. Tapi maaf, mungkin aku gak bisa memperhatikanmu" katanya sambil berdiri membelakangiku dan pergi keluar apartemen.

Aku

Tidak sanggup berdiri

Aku

Menangis, meraung di ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa hampa dan gelap. Aku gak bisa berhenti menangis. Gak bisa makan. Gak bisa tidur. Kutunggu dia kembali. Dan nihil.

.

Setelah packing, aku menempelkan memo di pintu lemari es.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun._

_Kumohon jaga kesehatan. Makanlah yang teratur. Aku menunggumu pulang di rumah._

_Rumah kita._

_Sakura_

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Sakit

Yang kurasakan saat membaca memo yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Kenapa kamu masih childish aja sih. Aku kan cuma ingin tahu siapa cowok yang dijodohkan denganmu. Tinggal kasih nama, selesai. Simple.

Gara-gara sikapnya yang menjengkelkan, aku jadi mengatakan hal yang seharusnya gak perlu untuk dikatakan. Yah, sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lebih baik aku benar-benar fokus dengan Seoul dulu. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan kecelakaan di proyek minggu lalu yang mengakibatkan beberapa pekerja konstruksi terkena luka parah dan harus dipulangkan ke Jepang.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku begitu sepi tanpa Sasuke-kun. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan kuliahku, karena musim semi depan, bulan maret, kami semua akan wisuda. Ini benar-benar saat yang sangat sibuk. Sasuke-kun bahkan gak pulang ke Jepang sama sekali. Sebegitu kecewanya kah dia?

Telfon, video call gak pernah dia respon. Hubungan kami hanya melalui email. Itupun jarang sekali dia balas.

**5 Januari**

To : S

Sasuke-kun, aku sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Kamu cepat nyusul pulang ya?

**8 Januari**

From : S

Aku sibuk disini

**25 Januari**

To : S

Kapan kamu pulang? Aku sangat kesepian disini. Kamu masih marah padaku kah? Aku harus berbuat apa biar kamu gak marah lagi?

Aku benci ini. Gak seperti Sasuke-kun yang biasanya. Yang selalu ada untukku. Yang selalu perhatian padaku.

Cepat pulang

**31 Januari**

To : S

Kalau kamu terus seperti ini aku bisa marah. Masa gara-gara perjodohan semuanya jadi runyam gini? Bagaimanapun suamiku adalah kamu kan? Bukan orang lain kan? Kenapa dipertanyakan?

**2 Februari**

To : S

Kamu gak pernah lagi balas emailku. Sebegitu pentingnya kah kehidupanmu disana? Bahkan lebih penting dariku?

**9 Februari**

From : S

Maaf

**9 Februari**

To : S

Pulanglah Sasuke-kun… aku mohon…

**14 Februari**

To : S

Hari ini begitu banyak pasangan merayakan Valentine. Mereka saling berbagi kasih sayang. Berbagi coklat, boneka, kue, dan banyak hal indah lainnya. Tapi. Aku tidak iri sama sekali. Aku tidak iri dengan benda-benda itu. Aku hanya iri pada keadaan. Aku hanya ingin kamu pulang dan berada di sisiku.

**22 Februari**

To : S

Orang tua kita tidak mengetahui keadaan kita sekarang. Bahkan teman-teman dekat. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak tahu. Tapi sampai kapan aku bisa menyembunyikan semua ini? Aku butuh kamu.

**1 Maret**

To : S

Kamu tidak pernah membalas emailku lagi sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku harus bagaimana lagi?

**10 Maret**

To : S

Ini bahkan sudah mendekati waktu wisuda. Kamu gak pulang Sasuke-kun? Kamu perlu menghadiri ujian akhir dan administrasi wisuda. Oke, admin masih bisa diwakilkan ke staf Uchiha Group. Tapi ujian? Please, kalau memang belum ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan mengalah. Aku tidak akan ke Todai saat kamu kesana.

**26 Maret**

To : S

Semua orang mulai bertanya-tanya tentangmu Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana tidak, besok adalah graduation day. Aku… kehabisan kata-kata.

I LOVE YOU

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER, SS

.

.

.

Sakura, cintaku, aku merindukanmu. Maafkan suamimu ini yang harus bersembunyi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ini semua belum berakhir, sayang. Nanti, aku berjanji akan kuceritakan semuanya. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah cantikmu.

Lihat, kamu keluar dari Todai Dome, dengan graduation outfit lengkap. Kamu gak menyadari keberadaanku ya. Wisuda memang selalu ditemani bunga kebanggaan Jepang yang namanya kamu renggut juga. Lihat, rambut indahmu yang semakin panjang tertiup angin musim semi dan berkilau. Kesepian tidak mampu merenggut kecantikanmu.

Ah, aku gak sabar lagi untuk segera menemuimu. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari Levi. Mendekatimu selangkah demi selangkah.

Dan

Wajah cantik itu akhirnya menangkap sosokku

Tanpa panjang lebar, pinky berlari memelukku. Kudekap erat tubuhnya yang masih mungil, kuhirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambutnya. Kuciumi bibirnya. Dia membalasnya. Kami berpagutan di tengah ribuan orang di area plaza.

Rasa de ja vu ciuman di depan altar pernikahan kami terulang kembali. Seolah-olah gak ada satupun makhluk hidup di sekitar kami. Bahkan bumi tempat kami berpijak pun, runtuh, dan aku, melekat pada gravitasi yang bernama Sakura.

.

.

.

Kugendong Sakura keluar dari Levi, menuju kamar kami yang terletak di lantai dua. Aku menggendongnya dengan masih berciuman. Sungguh. Cabut dari kampus, sejak memasuki Levi, aku menyetir sambil memangku Sakura. Kami berciuman sepanjang jalan. Kemampuan menyetirku gak berkurang walau hanya sebelah mata yang memandang jalanan. Sakura menciumi bibirku tanpa henti.

Kurebahkan dia di bed, kutelanjangi dia tanpa ampun. Kulempar semua pakaian yang dia kenakan tanpa menyisakan apapun. Apapun. Aku juga langsung melucuti pakaianku. Sakura sudah berhasrat juga.

Kami kangen. Sangat.

Kugigit bibir bawahnya, kumasukkan lidahku, kumasukkan jariku di V nya memastikan dia sudah basah dan gak akan sakit saat juniorku nanti menusuknya.

Kujentikkan jari, dan lampu mulai meredup padam. Cahaya sunset kemerahan menyorot kami langsung dari dinding kaca kamar.

Sakura merengkuh rahangku. Dan aku, siap menghabiskan malam dan pagi esok untuk memberikan segenap hati dan cintaku.

.

.

.

Jarum jam yang menempel langsung pada dinding kaca menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi

"Saa… Sasuke-kunh.. hh.. hh… aku tidak tahan lagi… sa.. sakitt…"

"Tidak. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Ku.. kumohon… istirahat seb… sebentarrhhh.. ahhhhkkhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhh" cairanku keluar di dalam rahimnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Oke. Istirahat beberapa menit" kurebahkan kepalanya di lenganku. Dia tidur menyamping dan masih sangat cantik walau aku menghajarnya tanpa ampun semalaman nonstop.

Setelah berbaring selama 30 menit, dan mengumpulkan tenaga, Sakura mulai menginterogasiku

"Kemana saja kamu, suamiku…" tanyanya lirih

"Aku janji nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Pertama, maafkan aku gak bisa membalas email-emailmu"

"Sasuke-kun sudah disini, itu sudah cukup untukku"

"Hn… tidurlah dulu"

"Aneh, aku bahkan gak ngantuk. Aku masih ingin mendengar cerita dari Sasuke-kun"

"Gak sekarang. Sekarang waktunya bikin Uchiha kecil"

Sakura blushing dan senyumnya merekah

"Tapi aku masih penasaran…" lanjutnya

"Iya. Gak apa-apa. Wajar. Kamu kan gak dengar kabar dariku berminggu-minggu"

"Iyaaa. Benar. Ayo cerita…"

"Oke, tutup matamu dulu" kututup matanya menggunakan telapak tangan kananku. Masih seperti itu, kubuka kakinya dan kumasukkan lagi juniorku.

"Kyaahhhh… Sasuke-kun nakal!"

"Heheh. Sudah kubilang bikin Uchiha kecil dulu, baru cerita"

"Ohhhh Sassssuke-kunnnhhh…." Dia mengeluh tapi berbarengan desahan. Aku tersenyum dan meneruskan ritual cinta kami.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Akhirnya K.O juga. Dengan hanya memakai boxer, aku menikmati wine sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang baru terbangun. Posisinya menyamping menghadap aku yang duduk di sofa seberang bed.

"Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan, Sasuke-kun" tanyanya pura-pura jutek masih sambil rebahan

"Oke-oke"

…..

"Aku kena kasus di Korea, Sakura"

Iris emerald itu langsung menatapku tajam. Tubuh putih yang penuh bercak pink-merah itu bangkit dan ditutupi selimut sutranya. Dia menghampiriku, berlutut di depanku sambil menangis.

Aku menariknya ke pangkuanku. Kuelus punggung telanjangnya.

"Aku kena kasus yang sangat berat di Korea"

.

.

.

Wew, wew, wew… chapter apaan nih gaje buangeeet. Nanti deh, nanti akan clear kok… hehehe

Hontou hontou ARIGATOOOOOOU buat yang baca, review SS. Sumpah terharu, dengan minna-san yang masih mau mampir ke fic ini… #peluksatusatu

Terus ikuti yaaaa? Yaaa? Ya… ya? Ya…? #maksa

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	18. Chapter 18

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Para pekerja konstruksi apartemen di Seoul sedikit demi sedikit mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Ada yang terjatuh, terluka akibat peralatan listrik, pertengkaran antar pekerja, dan banyak lagi. Media Korea menuntut kualitas kinerja Uchiha Group yang dinilai tidak professional.

Tidak sedikit komplain dan tuntutan dari banyak keluarga Korea atas kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayah, Kakak, Anak mereka. Tentu aku bertanggung jawab atas semua itu untuk meredam amarah warga Seoul. Tapi aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

Kejadian-kejadian itu rapi sekali. Senin, kecelakaan terjadi jam 1 siang. Selasa, terjadi jam 2 siang. Begitu berurutan terus sampai hari jumat dan kembali ke angka 1 lagi di senin berikutnya. Terlalu aneh kalau disebut kebetulan. Aku yakin semua ini adalah kejahatan yang terorganisir dengan baik.

Saat ini aku masih menyelidiki kasus ini dengan tim detektifku dan bantuan kepolisian Seoul. Sementara belum didapat hasil yang memuaskan dari investigasi mereka. Tapi aku terus mengejar pelaku sampai akhir.

Sakura menyimak ceritaku dengan air muka yang berubah-ubah cemas-takut-terkejut-emosi-cemas lagi. Aku masih mengelus-elus punggung halusnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku janji akan terus mengabarkan padamu tentang perkembangan kasus ini. Tapi selain itu, aku minta kamu jangan bahas kasus ini lagi. Oke?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke-kun aku bisa khawa-"

Kucium lembut bibir pinknya. Membungkam kata-katanya.

"Kamu mau kan menuruti permintaanku tadi? Jangan bahas sebelum aku bahas"

Istriku mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Kupeluk dia erat-erat. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Dia bergerak mundur memegangi kedua pundakku, "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Bagaimana bisa aku wisuda sendirian? Kamu belum lulus donk?"

"Ck. Kata siapa?"

"Kamu menyuap kampus ya?" tanyanya jutek

"Kamu benar-benar merendahkanku Sakura"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kamu pikir selama ini aku gak pernah ke Todai? Aku ikut kok ujian. Walau datang paling akhir. Terus administrasi dan lain-lainnya aku serahin ke stafku. Kamu gak lihat di dalam Levi tadi ada ijazahku?"

"Hah? Masa sih? Mana ada?" dia mengelak

"Gimana bisa tahu, bibirmu ganas banget selama kita berada di mobil"

Dia tersipu malu kemudian memelukku. "Omedeteou, Love. Selamat " bisiknya

"Salah. Tanjoubi Omedetou, Cinta. Selamat ulang tahun"

"Eh!? Sekarang tanggal berapa sih?"

"Payah," Aku menyentil dahi lebarnya yang tertutup poni. Bisa-bisanya lupa. 28 Maret. Aku bahkan sampai sengaja pulang ke Jepang untuk moment yang satu ini.

"Ya ampuuun. Aku sampai lupa pada ulang tahunku sendiri. Serius, Sasuke-kuuun. Habis, aku dibikin galau sama kamu selama 3 bulan ini" dia menggembungkan pipinya

"Haha. Sini, aku minta cium" pintaku

"Hei, yang ulang tahun kan aku, aku donk yang minta hadiah"

"Ah, cerewet" kuangkat tubuhnya dan kusandarkan di dinding kaca. Telanjang.

"Lagiiiii?!"

"Kenapa? Gak mau?"

"Bu.. bukannya begitu.. semalaman nonstop sampai pagi, pagi sampai siang, masih mau lagi?!"

"Katanya pingin hamil?"

"….. Iya sih…" dia memalingkan muka dengan pipi kayak tomat. Duh imutnya! Kugigit ujung dadanya

"Kyaaaahh"

"Ini hadiah buat kamu"

"Ouhhhhh…" Sakura menutup mukanya, tapi langsung kutarik kedua tangannya ke atas agar gak bergerak. Kuputar tubuhnya agar membungkuk membelakangiku. Dan jam-jam berikutnya kuserang dia dari belakang tanpa ampun dengan menghadap pemandangan seluruh Tokyo dari kamar kami.

.

.

.

Setelah merayakan ultah Sakura di resto, aku mengajaknya menaiki bukit tertinggi di kompleks perumahan kami. Sepi, sejuk, dan dinaungi bintang-bintang.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke tempat ini? Hehe… tapi aku senang sekali" tanyanya dilengkapi senyum cantik

"Aku suka disini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku jogging sampai kehujanan, sampai sakit, ingat?"

"Yang sebelum kejadian kecelakaan Hinata?"

"Benar. Aku kehujanan karena terlalu lama diam disini, Sakura. Aku suka memandang Tokyo dari sini. Memang, dari rumah juga bisa, tapi disini sangat sepi dan dikelilingi cemara. Aku suka"

"Iya. Damai sekali rasanya…"

"Kamu dengar sesuatu?"

Dia hening dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mencari-cari suara yang kumaksud.

"Hmmm.. aku gak mendengar apapun. Hanya beberapa suara serangga sih.."

"Tepat. Disini seperti orkestra alam. Langit berbintang, suara serangga, dan gemericik air mancur" kupeluk pundak Sakura agar lebih dekat denganku. Dia menaruh kepalanya di pundakku.

"Aku bingung mau kasih hadiah apa ke kamu. Kurasa cincin di jarimu cukup cincin pernikahan kita. Kalung bvlgari yang kamu beli di Paris juga gak ada saingannya. Jadi… mmmm… nih"

Kusodorkan sebuah benda tipis silver berbentuk persegi panjang. Sakura jelas-jelas bingung dengan benda itu. Aku malu. Sial. Seorang Uchiha malu.

"A.. apa ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan dibuka dulu sebelum aku pergi ke Korea"

"Hah?! Kamu mau pergi kesana lagi?"

"Iya. Skripsi usai, tapi proyek masih terus berjalan. Belum lagi kasus itu"

"Aku masih kangen kamu…" dia mencium leherku

"Aku juga" kucium dahinya. "Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi, Cinta"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan, yang jelas aku harus stand by disana. Gomen ne?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku masih harus meneruskan studiku selama 2 tahun sambil magang di rumah sakit untuk meraih gelar Dr. "

"Iya, semangat ya. Sakura sensei. Magang dimana kamu?"

"RS nya Kakashi sensei. RS Jiyugaoka"

"Ya ampun, gak ada RS lain apa?"

"Gak apa-apa. Menurut Mama, RS itu adalah tempat terbaik untukku karena dekat rumah, dekat kampus, tempat dosen pembimbing juga, Kakashi sensei"

"Dia lagi. Ck. Oke deh. Apa yang terbaik aja lah'

"I Love You, Sasuke-kun"

"Pokoknya kalau dia macam-macam, langsung lapor ke aku ya"

"Iya, iya, jangan khawatir. Balas dulu donk ucapan cintaku"

"Gak perlu kata-kata" kucium bibir Sakura lembut di bawah lautan semesta.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun mendapati bed kosong. Kemana perginya Sasuke-kun? Masih dengan nightgown panjang sutra lavender tanpa lengan, kukelilingi rumah mencari pangeran kegelapanku.

Platform belakang rumah, gak ada. Kamar mandi, dapur, kolam renang, gak ada. Garasi? Aneh. Levi dan Mercy (Mercedes hitam jadul Sasuke-kun), motor Ducati merahnya juga ada di tempat. Aku menuju dapur lagi, mengambil tomat untuk jus Sasuke-kun nanti kalau dia pulang.

Saat itulah, kulihat memo yang ditempelkannya di lemari es. Tulisannya:

**Cinta, saat kamu membaca memo ini, aku sudah di dalam pesawat menuju Incheon. Atau mungkin sudah sampai di Seoul. Maaf aku gak pamit langsung. Melihatmu tertidur pulas setelah ML amazing kita di kolam renang tadi malam, bikin aku gak tega bangunin kamu.**

**Sukses dan sehat-sehat disana.**

**I LOVE YOU TOO (balasan yang tadi malam)**

Aku gak percaya ini. Gak nyangka secepat ini dia balik lagi ke Korea. Kasus yang ditanganinya pasti gak main-main. Sedikit sedih karena harus ditinggal lagi. Tapi lega sekali, ternyata dia gak marah padaku selama 3 bulan belakangan.

Oh! Aku baru ingat. Aku bergegas lari ke kamar. Mengambil sesuatu yang dikasih Sasuke-kun semalam. Sebuah amplop silver berkilau ukuran medium.

Kupandangi amplop itu. Dia menyuruhku membukanya setelah dia berada di Korea kan? Berarti aku sudah boleh membukanya kan?

Aku memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin di bed. Kubuka dengan hati-hati, kutarik kertas cream di dalamnya. Wangi. Isinya:

_Dear Sakura_

_Ah, apa ini? Surat? Belum pernah aku nulis surat cinta. Jangan diketawain ya?_

_Happy Birthday my beloved wife. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, masih ingat gak? Kamu nangis karena bonekamu terjatuh di kolam koi di rumahku. Waktu itu kita umur berapa ya? Sekitar 3 tahun? Nah, my first impressionku ke kamu adalah: nih cewek cengeng banget. Tapi ya, tetep aja kuambilkan bonekamu. Setelah menerimanya, kamu kubentak "JANGAN NANGIS, DASAR CENGENG" dan tangisanmu tambah gede._

_Pernah juga pas kita duduk di bangku kindergarten. Kita bertiga, aku, kamu, dan Dobe main rumah-rumahan. Aku jadi Ayah, kamu jadi Ibu, Dobe jadi anak kita. Aku yang sejak awal ogah dan jijik dengan permainan itu, kamu marahin mulu sepanjang permainan. Dobe yang memang sudah sayang banget sama kamu dari kecil, ikut-ikutan marahin aku. Kutendang mainan-mainan kita, dan… kamu nangis lagi. Dobe mengibur kamu yang lagi nangis. Dan aku langsung merasa bersalah seketika itu juga. Ingat bagaimana caraku bikin kamu senyum lagi? Ya. Aku bilang gini "Maafkan aku Ibu, Ayah gak akan tending-tendang lagi. Yuk siapin makan malam buat Ayah." Payah._

_Saat SD, pas pelajaran memasak cookies. Cookies buatan kamu, ya, gak diragukan lagi, ASIN. Please, cookies loh, masih aja dimasukin garam. Waktu akan dinilai sensei, kamu baru mencicipi cookies asinmu. Mata kamu langsung merah menahan tangis. Takut dapat nilai jelek. Akhirnya aku menukar cookiesku dengan punyamu. Dan kamu dapat nila A+, aku dapat C._

_SMP. Pertama kali kamu menstruasi. Saat pelajaran olahraga di musim panas. Kita semua berenang. Dan kamu mendapatkan tamu pertamamu saat itu juga. Awalnya Dobe dengan bodohnya bertanya padaku, "Teme, paha Sakura-chan terluka ya? Ada darahnya. Tuh lihat. Sepertinya dia gak tau deh" dan aku langsung menutupi pinggulmu dengan jaket olahragaku dan kugendong ke ruang ganti cewek. Sensei yang marah-marah ditahan sama Dobe._

_Dan masih banyak lagi cerita kita. Yang banyaknya kamu nangis. Yang banyaknya aku nolong kamu. Tapi kamu perlu tahu. Sejak kakiku menginjak dasar lumpur di kolam koi waktu itu, itulah pertama kalinya aku menyukaimu. Dan saat kamu dibelain Dobe pas kita main rumah-rumahan,itulah pertama kalinya aku cemburu padamu. Saat kamu mens pertama, itulah pertama kalinya aku yakin pada diriku sendiri bahwa gadis inilah yang ingin kulindungi seumur hidup._

_Aku memang bukan cowok yang sempurna. Tapi aku janji, akan menjaga cintaku padamu sampai kapanpun. Kamulah cintaku. Kamulah sayangku. Kamulah alasan aku bisa melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kehilanganmu. Otanjoubi Omedetou, my girl._

_P.S: Aku udah Tanya sama Papa Jiraiya. Cowok yang dijodohin ke kamu dulu ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Asem._

Aku menangis, tertawa, terharu, campur aduk membaca surat dari Sasuke-kun. Ya tuhan, terima kasih telah Kau hadirkan dia dalam hidupku. Tidak akan pernah cukup waktu yang telah dan akan kuhabiskan bersamanya. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk kehilangan dia. Kucium surat itu dan kumasukkan ke brankas sharingan agar aman.

Kutelfon pangeran raven itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Halo?"

"Hei, main kabur aja ke Korea"

"Haha. Sorry. Ini aku baru sampai bandara Incheon"

"Aishiteru. Suratnya romantis bangeeet"

"Surat apaan sih?" dia pura-pura bingung

"Surat di amplop silver itu!"

"Silver apa sih?"

"Uh. Yang kamu kasih tadi malam"

"Yang mana sih?!"

"Yang tentang masa kecil kita!" aku gemas

"O, oh… Ooohh.. ha… hahaha…" dia kikuk. Hihihi

"Bagus kok suratnya. Sering-sering kasih lagi ya?" seruku

"Ogah. Sudah ya. Aku mau ke Seoul"

"Ih dasar. Love You, hati-ha-"

TUUUUT

Ya ampun. Saking malunya dia main tutup telfon tiba-tiba. Ckckck.

Aku tersenyum dan menurutku surat itu adalah hadiah terbaik di ulang tahun yang pernah aku terima.

. . .

Tunggu, apa tadi?

Cowok yang dijodohkan padaku bernama UCHIHA SASUKE ?! geeeezzzz, Papa dan mama kudu diberi pelajaraaaaan!

.

.

.

Waduuuh, tambah suayaaaang sama minna-san. Terima kasyiiiihhh banget atas dukungan minna-san semua. Aku gak akan bisa bangkit dan semangat lagi kalau gak karena review, fav, follow, dan bahkan silent readers atau guest yang udah bersedia mampir. Terima kasihhhhh. Terus seperti itu ya… aku butuh kalian #karenaakusayangkamu #muuuuah

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	19. Chapter 19

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Sensei… kapan aku bisa dapat cuti?" tanyaku pada Kakashi sensei yang sibuk menganalisa dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Aku sengaja masuk ke ruang kerjanya untuk meminta cuti.

"Belum saatnya, Sakura. Lagipula saat ini sedang puncaknya musim panas, banyak anak kecil jatuh sakit. Sebaiknya kamu malah kudu lebih sering stand by disini" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan muka.

"Baiklaaaah…" sahutku lesu dan beranjak dari kursi. Kakashi sensei menahan tanganku.

"Kamu sehat, Sakura?"

"Eh? Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa sensei?" aku heran juga. Dia menggeleng pelan dan melepas genggamannya. Aku pun pergi dari ruangannya.

.

"DORRR!" seseorang memelukku dari belakang saat aku berbelok di ujung lorong.

"Kyaa! Naruto! Ngagetin aja. Ngapain kamu kesini?" aku menoleh mendapati Naruto nyengir dan mencubit hidungku

"Haha. Gak apa-apa. Teme kan menitipkan kamu sama aku" dia menunjuk mukanya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya. Aku tersenyum. Dasar Naruto.

"Ayo kita makan siang Sakura-chan. Ini sudah waktunya jam istirahat kan? Aku tahu restoran ramen yang enak"

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ini" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah amplop warna cream dengan ukiran warna royal blue. Wait, jangan-jangan ini?

"Dibuka aja dulu" lanjutnya sambil menyeruput kuah ramen

Kubuka amplop cantik itu. Apa iya Naruto mau menikah? Dengan siapa? Kubaca dengan seksama surat itu…

…

…

Ahhh… Ternyata Karin neesan yang menikah dengan Suigetsu san. "Wah, omedetou... kapan nih? Besok?"

"Hmm! Datang ya? Teme masih di Korea ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya nih. Aku telfon dulu deh…"

….

….

"Halo, Sasuke-kun? Lagi ngapain?"

"Hmmm… sudah makan?"

"Hmmm… iya…"

"Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan walaupun sibuk.."

"Hmmm. Iya. Iya.. baik… Karin neesan besok menikah. Kamu pulang ya? Kita datang ke pesta pernikahannya…"

"… Ohhh, iya… iya, aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan…"

"Iya… baik…"

"Hati-hati disana… Love you too"

KLEP

"Gomen Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun gak bisa hadir. Dia masih sibuk mengurusi proyek dan kasusnya"

"Hmm. Aku sudah dengar sih tentang kasusnya. Masih berlanjut ya.."

"Begitulah. Kasihan juga dia. Padahal aku pingin cuti yang mengujunginya kesana…"

"Sabar ya Sakura-chan. Aku yakin Teme pasti kuat" Naruto menyemangatiku dan mengacak-acak poniku

"Baiklah. Kita ketemu besok malam di pesta ya?"

"Anuu.. bagaimana kalau besok kamu aku jemput?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya

"Boleh. Hehe"

.

.

.

Sudah sore. Aku bersiap pulang. "Jaga kesehatan, Sakura. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini" ucap Kakashi sensei saat aku berpamitan

"Terima kasih sensei," aku membungkuk hormat

"Kamu yakin gak perlu diantar pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja, sensei" tolakku halus. Aku pun menuju Levi.

.

Setelah memakai seat belt, pandanganku menangkap sebuah kertas abu-abu tergeletak di kursi penumpang. Surat dari siapa lagi ini?

_You, always smile and shines_

Wangi. Darimana datangnya, kulirik jendela mobil. Ah, ternyata ada celah. Pasti orang iseng memasukkannya lewat situ.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku menimbang-nimbang siapa lagi yang kebiasaan kasih surat? Senyum simpul tiba-tiba terbentuk di bibirku. Jangan-jangan… Sasuke-kun kasih kejutan lagi? Aku kan minta sering-sering dikasih beginian. Hehe…

.

.

.

Di rumah pun, dalam mailbox, kudapati kertas serupa. Kali ini bertuliskan :

_You, my dearest flower_

Aku geli. Hihihi… Duh, Sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

Aku sedang memakai aksesoris terakhirku, anting perak panjang untuk melengkapi penampilanku yang memakai long dress soft pink keluaran Dior edisi summer saat bel rumah berbunyi. Kulihat di monitor, BMW Sport merah Naruto sudah terparkir apik di depan gerbang. Kupencet tombol gerbang, aku bergegas membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, princess" ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku yang terbalut renda pink, dan menciumnya

"Ahaha. Dasar Naruto. Jangan kayak gini"

"Gak boleh?" cengirnya. Kugandeng tangannya mengajaknya berangkat.

.

"Kamu kok sempat keluyuran jemput aku gini sih? Harusnya temani Om Minato dan Tante Kushina donk" kulirik Naruto yang sedang nyetir

"Gak apa-apa. Sudah banyak orang yang membantu disana. Aku kan gak mau Sakura-chan datang ke pesta sendirian" jawabnya sambil meraih tanganku, digenggamnya.

"Jangan, Naruto" kulepaskan pelan-pelan tanganku. Tumbenan sih dia so sweet banget sama aku.

Diraihnya kembali tanganku dan kali ini digenggam erat.

"Kumohon, untuk malam ini saja, hanya malam ini, ijinkan aku jadi pacar Sakura-chan"

"HAH?"

"Tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu. Bagaimanapun Teme adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku gak akan mengkhianatinya"

"Terus?"

"Begini.. dalam pesta nanti, aku mau dijodohkan juga. Gak tau sama siapa. Aku sih gak peduli. Aku menentang gagasan Ayah dengan syarat"

Aku masih mendengar dengan seksama

"Aku akan berpetualang keliling dunia. Aku akan belajar di seluruh penjuru dunia, Sakura-chan. Aku belum ingin menikah. Satu-satunya gadis yang ingin kunikahi sudah menikah" dia menoleh padaku dan lagi-lagi nyengir dan menampakkan dua lesung pipinya.

Aku memerah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

"Bagaimanapun kamu memang cinta pertama Teme. Tapi, kamu juga adalah cinta pertamaku. Ijinkan aku malam ini saja merasakan bagaimana menjadi pacar Sakura-chan"

"Kamu tahu aku gak bisa bisa melakukannya, Naruto"

"Kamu gak bisa. Tapi aku bisa. Gak apa-apa kalau Sakura-chan gak menganggapnya beneran, cukup aku aja yang merasakan. Gimana?"

"Naruto jelek" aku setuju dengan pipi memerah. Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku cuma gak tega sama Naruto. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia sebentar.

.

.

.

Pesta yang amat meriah. Aku memberi Naruto waktu untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya sembari berkeliling menikmati champagne. Banyak sekali tamu-tamu penting Negara. Bagaimana tidak, Om Minato kan walikota.

Karin neesan terlihat cantik dengan wedding dress skybluenya. Senada dengan jas Suigetsu san. Kupandangi mereka berdua, membayangkan saat aku dan Sasuke-kun menikah. Saat itu Sasuke-kun bahkan belum menyadari perasaanku padanya. Pernikahan serba mendadak, honeymoon ndadak, pindah rumah ndadak, eh ternyata sekarang aku baru tahu kalau sejak awal aku dijodohkan sama Sasuke-kun. Asem. Manis. (?)

"Permisi, Uchiha-sama… ada pesan untuk anda" tiba-tiba seorang waiter mengantarkan sepucuk memo di atas nampannya. Ya ampun, memo ini lagi?

_You, growing in my heart_

Lama-lama aku jadi geram pada Sasuke-kun. Kalau memang disini, cepat muncul donk. Saat akan menanyai waiter itu darimana dia mendapatkan memo itu, dia sudah menghilang.

Tunggu.

Aku seperti mengenal suara waiter tadi. Akh bodohnya aku gak melihat mukanya. Jangan-jangan…

"Apa kata-kataku mampu memasuki hatimu?"

Aku menoleh cepat, mencari sumber suara yang berbisik dari balik punggungku barusan.

Nihil.

Dia berhasil berbaur dengan semua tamu. Sial. Siapa kamu? Aku yakin aku mengenal suaranya. Tapi dimana? Kapan?

.

.

.

Pesta sudah mencapai anti klimaks. Naruto mengajakku berdansa di taman di luar ballroom. Bermandikan cahaya warna-warni yang soft, dia mulai mengajakku memasuki ritme pelan-pelan.

Dilingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggangku, digenggamnya tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Andai kita terlahir kembali, maukah kamu jadi istriku?"

"Ah, ngomong apa sih kamu, Naruto?"

"Ayo jawab"

"Ya ampun. Jangan melankolis gini donk. Mana Naruto cerewet yang biasanya?" kucubit pipinya yang biasanya memaparkan lesung pipi itu

"Akh! Gomen Sakura-chan… aku lepas kendali. Aku benar-benar bingung…" dia tampak menyesal dan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Gak apa. Semangat donk. Aku yakin kamu pasti bahagia banget nanti. Banyak petualangan luar negeri yang menantimu. Hehe"

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Kamu memang yang terbaik"

Naruto mengecup dahiku. Mengecup pipiku. Dan memelukku.

.

"Jadi begini ya" suara pemilik rambut raven itu mengagetkan kami berdua.

Sasuke-kun berjalan cepat ke arah kami dan mengarahkan tinju ke rahang Naruto.

"KYAAAAA! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sasuke-kun?!"

Dia gak menjawab, Naruto malah meninju balik Sasuke-kun. Mereka saling baku hantam dengan sengit. Ahhh, apaan sih!

"BERHENTI KALIAN, SHANNNAAROOOOOOO!"

Kutahan tinju Naruto dengan tangan kananku, dan kutahan lengan Sasuke-kun dengan punggungku.

.

.

.

"Oh. Jadi si bodoh ini mau pergi ke luar negeri ternyata" ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menyibakkan poninya ke belakang

"Dasar temperamen jelek yang gak pikir panjang" ejek Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipinya

Mereka berdua duduk di samping kedua sisi tubuhku. Kami duduk di atas platform kayu oak di atas kolam yang memantulkan lampu taman warna biru.

"Sudah jangan tengkar terus. Gak ada yang salah gak ada yang benar disini. Kita kudu saling memaafkan"

"Hn" Sasuke-kun mengalihkan mukanya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan naruto

"Baik, baik" Naruto melempar kerikil ke kolam lalu membalas uluran tangan Sasuke-kun

"Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun ada di Jepang?"

"Baru saja kok"

"Pasti sejak kemarin ya?" aku menebak berdasarkan memo pertama yang kuterima di dalam Levi kemarin

"Eh? Gak kok. Aku loh baru sampai barusan. Nih, tiketku masih ada" dia menyodorkan tiket pesawatnya.

Sasuke-kun dan Naruto langsung menyadari ekspresi wajahku yang tiba-tiba kaku

"Kenapa kamu Sakura-chan?"

"Ahh, aku mengerti. Memo-memo itu pasti dari kamu ya Naruto?"

"Haaah? Gak, gak, jangan aneh-aneh Sakura-chan, nanti Teme bego ini mukul aku lagi"

Aku tercengang dengan jawaban Naruto. Lalu siapa?

Sasuke-kun dan Naruto berpandangan tidak mengerti.

Aku menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke-kun mulai curiga

Sungguh. Aku yakin, barusan, dari arah kaca jendela ballroom, ada seseorang mengamatiku. Memandang ke arah kami. Tapi kuurungkan niatku bercerita pada mereka berdua. Terutama Sasuke-kun. Aku gak mau dia terbebani lebih dari ini. Kasus yang ditanganinya sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih kurus.

"Gak apa-apa. Hehe… kayak ada serangga hinggap di pundakku barusan. Musim panas memang musimnya serangga ya. Hehe"

Duh, I'm a terrible liar. Mereka pasti gak percaya dengan alasanku barusan.

"Iya, disini memang masih cukup banyak serangga langka lho" kata Naruto

"Masa? Gak mungkin. Adanya cuma di hutan Gunma" Sasuke-kun ikut-ikutan ngobrol

Fuhhh, untunglah mereka gak curiga

"Mmmmm… anooo… Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun… sekarang kamu lebih tua 1 tahun dariku" kukecup sekilas bibirnya

"Haha… thanks, Cinta"

"Weeewww, iya ya, ini kan tanggal 23 Juli. Omedetu Temeee" rangkul Naruto

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Aku hamil 4 bulan"

.

.

.

Waaah… sebentar lagi tamat. Rencana tamat di chapter 23. Lihat nanti aja deh. Hahaha

Stay tune minna-san… terima kasih atas review, terima kasih udah baca SS. I Love You All So Much

Review please?

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	20. Chapter 20

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Kupeluk. Kuciumi Sakura. Kabar bahagia itu bagai mimpi. Kupandangi wajah cantiknya yang semakin manis dengan make up naturalnya. Kubelai rambut pinknya, dan kucium lagi bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Cinta. Terima kasih. Ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah ada" kuhisap aroma rambutnya yang wangi

"Tunggu. Empat bulan? Kenapa baru sekarang bilang?" kuelus perutnya yang belum terlihat mengandung

"Hihi. Sengaja. Buat kejutan di ulang tahun Sasuke-kun"

"Tapi kamu sehat kan? Gak sakit? Atau gejala?"

"Aku baik-baik saj-"

Tiba-tiba Dobe memeluk Sakura dan memutar tubuhnya. Long dress soft pinknya ikut berkibar memutar. "Waaah, selamat Sakura-chaaan. Aku bakal dapat keponakan lucu niiih"

Kuraih pinggang Sakura cepat-cepat. "Lepas. Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Sakura mulai sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan bayiku, kubunuh kamu"

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak padahal aku sedang serius. Ck.

.

.

.

Aku menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas di kamar kami. Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya, kucium, dan kuelus pipi lembutnya. Aku segera turun ke ruang tamu dimana Dobe menungguku. Ya, setelah pesta usai, aku memintanya ikut pulang ke rumah.

"Kamu tahu kan maksudku mengajakmu kemari?" tanyaku to the point padanya

"Ya. Reaksi Sakura-chan dan kata-kata yang keluar darinya tadi"

"Benar. Dia sudah berusaha menutupinya, tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau ada seseorang diluar sana yang mencoba mengganggunya"

"Memo… memo… gomen, Teme. Aku benar-benar gak tahu kapan si pelaku memberi Sakura-chan benda itu"

"Bukan salahmu juga. Kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang sangat licin dan cerdik"

"Kurang baik juga kalau kita bertanya langsung sama Sakura-chan ya?"

"Jangan! Aku gak mau kesehatannya terganggu. Dia harus selalu sehat dan menjaga kandungannya" aku gak sengaja menaikkan nada suaraku dan meletakkan lemonade yang sedang kuminum dengan keras ke meja.

"Wuzz. Hati-hati Bro" jas abu-abu Dobe terkena lemonku

"Ngomong-ngomong soal abu-abu, nih, pas aku memutar tubuh Sakura-chan tadi, aku sempat mengambil memo darinya" Dobe menyodorkan kertas abu-abu bertuliskan _"You, growing in my heart"_

"Terima kasih banyak. Akan kukirim ke staf investigasiku yang sedang berada di Seoul supaya dianalisa"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun… ayo donk buka pintunya…" Sakura merengek memaksaku membuka pintu Levi. Ya, kami sedang berada di depan RS Jiyugaoka.

Dia adalah cewek keras kepala yang gak mau cuti demi kehamilannya. Mentang-mentang aku ada di Jepang selama 3 bulan, dia gak mau cuti. Ya, usia kehamilannya sekarang sudah menginjak usia 7 bulan. Mana bisa aku meninggalkannya ke Korea dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Sakura. Bisa gak sih kamu ambil cuti dan diam di rumah aja?" jawabku sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"Aku masih sehat kok. Lihat, bayi kita juga tumbuh dengan sehat" Sakura mengelus perut besarnya yang terbalut blus bunga-bunga dan coat putih dokter

Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Cepat cuti ya"

Dia gak menjawab, tersenyum dan malah meraih pipiku, memalingkan mukaku ke arahnya. Dikecupnya bibirku. Dasar.

Kuhisap kuat-kuat bibirnya, kuabsen satu-persatu giginya dengan lidahku. Kulepas pagutanku dan kuhisap lehernya.

"Ahh, jangan bikin kissmark pagi-pagi donk.. nanti aku diketawain teman-teman kantor" dia mengelus-elus lehernya yang memerah karena hisapanku barusan

"Haha. That's the point. Sudah, pergilah. Kujemput nanti sore" kulepas seatbeltnya dan kusempatkan mencium bayiku

"Jaga Mommy ya jagoan kecilku. Kalau Kakashi jahat-jahat sama Mommy tendang aja. OK?"

Sakura memukul pelan kepalaku. "Belum-belum sudah diajarin kasar"

"Sudah, pergi sana" sahutku

.

.

.

Setelah bergegas pulang, mengganti Levi dengan Ducati-ku, aku kembali menuju RS Jiyugaoka. Sementara ini aku memang kurang kerjaan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengamati Sakura diam-diam secara pribadi. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Dan mana mungkin aku memarkir Levi mentereng itu di RS. Bisa-bisa Sakura protes sana-sini.

Kupakai ripped jeans, jaket hitam, sweater turtleneck, dan topi hitam. Walau aku gak merokok, aku jadi terpaksa merokok di smoking area, karena di area itu aku bisa berbaur dengan cowok yang berpostur sama denganku sekaligus mendapat view bagus ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan antar ruangan.

Kulihat Sakura sibuk mondar-mandir dengan dokumennya. Bercengkrama dengan beberapa anak kecil dan beberapa suster. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah teduhnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Cinta, kamu adalah istri terhebat. Kamu mencintaiku, mencintai anak kita, mencintai pekerjaanmu, mencintai anak-anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendekati Sakura tergesa-gesa. Ekspresi Sakura terlihat terkejut dan mereka segera menghilang dari balik gedung. Kubuang rokokku setelah terbatuk berkali-kali dan menyusul mereka. Apa yang terjadi?

Kuikuti arah mereka berdua pergi. Hah? Ruang operasi? Sekilas dari balik pintu kulihat Sakura sedang bersiap-siap memakai seragam operasi.

"Maaf, tuan, anda dilarang masuk" seorang perawat laki-laki menutup pintu ruang operasi. Aku celingukan dan mendapati seorang ibu menangis di bangku. Ahhh, kenapa nangis sih? Mau gak mau aku jadi iba. Kuhampiri ibu itu.

"Nyonya kenapa?"

"Anak saya koma lagi, tuan… dia akan sadar kembali kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" dia merintih menghadap padaku

"Iya, Nyonya. Anak anda pasti akan baik-baik saja. Istri saya akan membuat anak anda tersenyum lagi di hadapan anda"

"A… anda suami Sakura sensei? Ohh, beruntungnya aku. Tuan, Sakura sensei adalah dokter yang sangat baik dan sayang pada anak saya, Konohamaru. Belum pernah saya menjumpai dokter paling baik hati, paling penyayang, dan sangat perhatian"

Aku tersenyum reflek. "Terima kasih, Nyonya"

"Anak saya menderita Leukimia sejak kecil. Sudah 1 tahun ini dia dirawat di RS. 3 bulan yang lalu keadaannya membaik secara drastis sejak dia ditangani secara khusus oleh Sakura sensei"

Nyonya itu pun menceritakan semua kisah pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan kembali menangis mengingat operasi yang sedang dijalani anaknya. Aku dan beliau menunggu berjam-jam sampai gak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Langit mulai gelap dan hawa semakin dingin.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Kakashi dan Sakura keluar, mereka sempat terkejut melihat kehadiranku disana. Sakura bergumam pada Kakashi menyuruhnya pergi, lalu dia menghampiri kami.

"Nyonya… bisakah kita bicara di ruangan saya?" tanya Sakura lembut

"Ba, bagaimana anakku Sakura sensei?" Nyonya itu mencoba menengok ke ruang operasi

"Nyonya, Konohamaru-chan adalah anak ganteng yang sangat kuat. Perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Tapi kini dia sedang tersenyum di surga dan berlari-lari dengan sepatu lucunya. Kumohon Nyonya dapat mengikhlaskan kepergiannya agar Kono-chan di langit juga bahagia…"

"Jadi.. Konohamaru… hiks… hiksss….." Nyonya itu menangis lebih deras dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Sakura. Sakura memandangku dari balik bahu Nyonya itu mengisyaratkan aku untuk pergi. Hatiku ikut perih. Aku pun pergi menuju taman RS.

.

.

.

Aku termenung memandangi daun-daun momiji yang berguguran di tengah malam musim gugur. Pekerjaan seorang dokter sangat mulia. Perasaanku campur aduk memandang Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan dan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh pundakku. Kutarik tangannya, kuajak duduk di sampingku. Kupakaikan jaketku padanya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Sa..suke-kun…" suaranya parau menahan gejolak hebat dalam dadanya

"Menangislah Sakura" kugenggam tangannya yang dingin

Air mata itu langsung mengalir deras tanpa suara. Wajar, jika dia menangis. Menahan rasa sakit dan kehilangan, dan masih harus bersikap tegar di depan semua orang terutama keluarga pasien. Tidak jarang menjadi target caci maki, hujatan, sumpah serapah. Padahal, yang dia tahu hanyalah berusaha menyambung nyawa setiap jiwa.

Kamu adalah wanita yang sangat kuat dan baik hati, Sakura. Kugenggam lebih erat tangan itu. Dan kami berdua tenggelam dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Aku malu sekali, Sasuke-kun…"

"Ngapain harus malu? Dokter juga berhak sakit kan?" aku menyuapi Sakura yang terbaring lemah di sofa bed rumah kami. Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di RS itu, kesehatan Sakura menurun. Faktor mental karena kehilangan anak rawatnya dan hawa musim gugur yang sangat dingin membuatnya semakin lemah. Kandungannya yang sangat besar juga membuatnya semakin cepat letih.

Kakashi sudah merekomendasikannya untuk libur sampai dia melahirkan nanti, tapi Sakura bersikeras akan terus membantu selama dia sanggup membantu. Aku sempat jengkel dan marah pada sifatnya yang keras kepala itu. Tapi seorang suami pasti selalu iba dan gak bisa berkata apa-apa kalau sudah melihat perjuangan istrinya kesana-kemari dengan beban lebih dari 5 kilogram.

Dia menggeleng lemah menolak suapan terakhirku. "Ayo dimakan donk, tinggal suapan terakhir nih"

"Aku gak bisa, rasanya mua- ugmmmh" dia menutup mulutnya dan bergegas ke toilet. Kuikuti dan kupijat pelan punggungnya. Suapan-suapan tadi keluar lagi. Wah, kalau kayak gini terus, gak ada makanan yang bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Tanpa bicara, kubopong istriku ke dalam Mercy yang notabene lebih nyaman untuk wanita hamil daripada Levi. "Mau kemana kita Sasuke-kun?"

"Kamu harus dirawat di RS"

"Jangan. Aku gak mau merepotkan orang lain"

"Kalau kamu jatuh sakit aku yang repot. Kamu suka?"

"Gak suka. Tapi aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri di rumah"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun"

"…jangan banyak omong"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Gak kuhiraukan dia dan kupacu Mercy ke RS Jiyugaoka secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Lihat, mukamu kelihatan sedikit lebih cerah" kuelus pipinya. Sakura kini dirawat inap di kamar VVIP dengan infus yang menempel di tangannya

"Aku tetep gak mau lama-lama dirawat gini"

"Kalau kamu gak nurut aku untuk dirawat disini, lebih baik jangan jadi dokter lagi"

"Benar, Sakura" Kakashi kali ini setuju denganku

Mendengar suaminya dan dosennya berkata begitu membuat Sakura gak berkutik. Dia mendengus, "Iya deh iya"

"Bagus. Begitu donk" kucium bibirnya.

"Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku atau Kabuto. Dia selalu stand by disini kalau aku gak ada. Beristirahatlah"

Setelah pintu ditutup, aku berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Bed queen size ini cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Aku memiringkan tubuhku dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan lenganku.

"Mommy kelelehan, sayang. Kamu juga kudu kuat ya?" kuelus perut besar Sakura yang entah kenapa tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan

"Baik, Daddy" Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku

"Nanti, apapun yang terjadi, baby kudu sayang terus sama Mommy dan melindungi keluarga selamanya"

"Aku juga sayang Daddy, dan aku akan melindungi keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sekuat tenaga"

"Bagus. I Love You honey.."

"Love you too, Daddy…"

Aku bangun dan mengecup perut Sakura, lalu berbaring lagi.

"Sudah punya nama untuk anak kita, Love?" Sakura bertanya padaku

"Sudah donk"

"Walau belum tahu cowok atau cewek?"

Ya, walau sakura sudah USG, aku menolak untuk tahu jenis kelamin anakku. Biarkan itu jadi kejutan manis untukku.

"Iya, sudah kok. Mau tahu?"

"Mau, mau, mau"

"Namanya…"

"Iya… ?"

"Rahasia."

"Daddy jahat"

"Hahaha"

DRRRTTT

iPhone ku tiba-tiba bergetar. Hah? Pengacaraku di Seoul? Ada apa?

Aku keluar dari ruangan untuk berbicara dengannya.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan pengacaraku, aku masuk ke kamar Sakura dan berbaring di sampingnya lagi.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Hehe"

"Jangan bohong"

"Gak kok"

"Ayo jawab"

"Gak mau"

"Jawab!"

"Gak"

"Kalau gak jawab aku gak mau rawat inap"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Duhh. Barusan Orochimaru bilang kalau tersangka utama kasus di Korea sudah berhasil ditangkap. Sidang akan segera digelar. Aku harus hadir disana"

"Syukurlaaaah. Cepat kesana donk, Sasuke-kun"

"Ogah"

"Kenapa"

"Pakai tanya kenapa lagi, jelas-jelas aku gak mau ninggalin kamu dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"Kalau Sasuke-kun kayak gini terus aku bakalan marah beneran deh. Cepat ke Seoul. Aku disini baik-baik saja. Ada Mama, Kaa-san, teman-teman RS, banyak banget pokoknya yang ada di sampingku. Sasuke-kun kudu pergi ke Seoul"

"…."

"Jangan bimbang lagi, sayang… please… ini akan jadi hadiah terindah untuk kelahiran baby nanti"

"Kamu… kamu yakin Sakura?"

"Hm! Sangat yakin! Please, selesaikan semua, suamiku"

Aku berdiri dan mengecup dahi, pipi, hidung, bibir, dan perut Sakura. "Terima kasih Sakura. Kamu yang terindah"

"I Love You" katanya

"I Love You more. Aku janji, aku akan menemanimu saat persalinan nanti"

"Iya… pergilah sayang. Kutunggu, salah, kami tunggu" sambungnya sambil mengelus perut besarnya

Setelah memandangnya cukup lama dari pintu kamar, kuberikan senyumanku dan aku pun berlalu. Aku berlari dan mulai sibuk menelfon para staf untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan keberangkatanku. Aku gak mau membuang waktu. Akan kuselesaikan semua ini.

.

.

.

Aishiteru, minna… terharu dan senang banget dengan review-review minna-san… semua itu gak akan terganti…

Tetap ikuti SS sampai akhir ya… sedikit campur aduk juga perasaanku ff ini sudah mau tamat. Campur aduknya karena senang pastinya karena ff ini membuatku mendapatkan petualangan luar biasa dalam berimajinasi dan dapat mengenal minna-san… sedih juga karena yahhh masa udah selesai sih. Hehe. Lega juga, karena dengan ini bisa lanjut ff berikutnya, kecewa? Lebih ke sungkan, soalnya banyak buangeeet typo, alur, setting, ah semuanya deh, isi cerita yang mungkin gak jelas (banget. Bukan mungkin lagi, Mother baka!)

Pokoknya salut banget sama readers semua baik yang fav, follow, review, review as guest, atau bahkan silent reader, pokoknya arigatou gozaimasu ne… terima kasih banyak mau menghargai karyaku yang (sangat) gaje ini… hehehe

Stay tune ya?

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	21. Chapter 21

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Aku memasuki gedung kantor investigasi Uchiha Group di Seoul. Gedung dengan eksterior dan interior minimalis, yang terselimuti fasad-fasad solid kaca, panel, aluminium hitam, putih, biru tua, dan karpet abu-abu membuat suasana semakin dingin. Salju masih turun. Sejak sampai di bandara Incheon aku tidak membuang-buang banyak waktu. Aku harus segera memberi pelajaran pada si brengsek yang sudah mengganggu hariku.

PIP

Asistenku menggesekkan ID Cardnya, lalu pintu besi besar itupun terbuka. Aku masih harus melewati beberapa pintu lagi untuk mencapai ruang utama.

Sampai disana, kudapati Orochimaru berdiri menyambutku dengan berbagai dokumen menumpuk dan berserakan dimana-mana.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama, disini sedikit beran-"

"Tidak usah pedulikan soal itu. Cepat beri tahu aku detail-detail pentingnya" potongku sambil merebahkan diri di kursi sambil melonggarkan dasi.

"Petunjuk dan titik terang kita adalah sesuatu yang anda kirimkan pada saya tempo lalu" dia menyodorkan kertas abu-abu di atas meja

"Hm. Lanjutkan"

"Kertas itu memang bukan kertas yang umum. Sejujurnya, kertas itu adalah kertas kualitas tinggi yang hanya digunakan oleh kaum menengah ke atas"

Aku menyimak dan mengerutkan alisku

"Dan yang menarik adalah, kertas itu hanya diproduksi di Eropa. Tentu akan sangat melelahkan bagi kepolisian untuk menelusuri satu persatu cabang peredaran kertas itu"

"Tapi,.." lanjutnya

"Bagi Uchiha Group itu hanyalah persoalan biasa. Dengan basis data yang dikumpulkan cabang London, ada satu organisasi intelektual bawah tanah terkenal yang menggunakan kertas itu SEKALIGUS terlibat langsung dengan Jepang. Mengingat kertas-kertas ini kita peroleh dari Sakura-sama yang sedang berada di Jepang"

"Dan?"

"Faktanya, saya menemukan selembar kode rahasia yang ditulis di kertas yang sama, di proyek apartemen kita, yang berisi sebagian dari kode peledakan di gedung kita. Saya mendapatkannya dari agen intel kita yang menangkap basah anggota tingkat rendah mereka yang dengan bodohnya menunjuk langsung ke persembunyian bos mereka"

"Mari.." lanjutnya

Orochimaru mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan yang terpisah jauh dari ruang utama. Kami menuju basement yang juga dijaga ketat. Ruangan kering yang sama sekali tidak ada maintenance. Dinding polosnya hanya beton tebal yang kokoh.

"Ini dia, Hidan Francois. Ketua organisasi mafia intelektual Eropa. Sindikat yang beroperasi mencuri benda-benda seni, mengadakan jasa konsultasi kriminal, dan pelindung sekaligus ancaman bagi pejabat-pejabat korup di seluruh Eropa"

"Well, well… aku tersanjung sekali kamu memujiku seperti itu, Mr. Orochimaru, dan ini dia Mr. Uchiha sombong yang ganteng itu. hmmmm"

Dia adalah pria besar dengan rambut perak dan janggut hitam yang ditata rapi. Tangannya diborgol. Mata hijaunya memandang remeh padaku.

"Jangan besar kepala, Hidan. Kau tahu siapa yang sekarang ada di depanmu?!" bentak Orochimaru

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali targetku, you foolish people. Hahaha"

"Cukup. Sekali lagi mulut rusakmu mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh lagi,-"

Aku menghadang Orochimaru yang mulai senewen dengan Hidan. Aku melirik Orochimaru mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, lalu memandang tajam pada Hidan.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, Orochimaru. Bukan dia pelakunya. Yah tapi kamu bisa menyerahkannya kepada polisi Seoul atas pencurian lukisan di museum Morikami bulan lalu"

"Bu, bukan dia pelakunya?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Hahaha. Mr. Uchiha, ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Kamu memang pintar" Hidan tertawa tanpa dosa

BUKKK!

Pukulanku mendarat di hidungnya yang seketika penyok dan bersimbah darah. Dia pingsan. Stafku langsung membawanya pergi ke kepolisian.

"Kamu memang bukan pelaku utama. Kamu gak lebih dari sekedar pion yang sedang dimainkannya. Ayo, Orochimaru. Kita tangkap bosnya"

Aku memunggunggi pintu besi dingin itu dan tersenyum. Ya, sekarang aku tahu siapa yang ada di balik semua ini. Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Aku memandang lautan salju di depan mataku. Mencekam dan mempesona. Saat ini aku sedang berada di Nami island. Di sebuah resort ski tenang dan sepi yang menentramkan suasana hati. Kuhirup udara dingin yang masih membekukan rongga pernafasanku.

Aku berjalan menuju teras belakang. Platform kayu dengan pagar kaca setinggi 1 meter. Kulihat tetangga sebelahku sedang melukis pemandangan menakjubkan disini dengan santai.

"Halo Sai"

"Halo, Uchiha Sasuke" sahutnya tanpa memalingkan muka, masih dengan muka palsu yang tersenyum

"Kamu gak terkejut dengan kehadiranku disini?" tanyaku

"Sebaliknya, kamu gak terkejut dengan keberadaanku disini?"

Kami terdiam dalam hening yang kuat

"Sejujurnya aku suka dengan lukisanmu dan karya-karya senimu yang lain"

"Benarkah? Aku tersanjung"

"Ya. Aku adalah pecinta dunia seni"

Dia masih tersenyum kosong dan melukis dengan santainya

"Ya. Lukisan, ukiran, pahatan, juga… puisi" lanjutku

"_You, always smile and shines, You, my dearest flower, You, growing in my heart" _kubacakan puisi-puisi yang dikirim Sai ke Sakura

Dia akhirnya memandangku. Walau senyumnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Dia berdiri.

"Jadi sudah ketahuan ya? Aku yakin bukan hanya puisi yang sudah kau temukan"

"Benar. Jangan bergerak. Tempat ini sudah dikepung oleh polisi dan tim investigasiku"

"Hmp. Dasar naïf. Cuma begini saja?"

Aku mulai geram. Kukepalkan tinjuku. Kutarik katana yang dari tadi kusembunyikan dari balik punggung.

Kuacungkan pedang samurai itu ke dagu Sai.

Kuas lukisnya jatuh ke lantai kayu bersamaan dengan dua tetes darah. Ujung katanaku masih menempel di leher pucatnya.

"Hahaha. Dasar payah. Sangat payah. Dengar, Uchiha. Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku sudah memasang bom di hampir setiap sisi vital gedungmu. Kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil tiap hari di jam yang berurutan itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menyamarkan tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Hahaha. Ya, apartemen itu akan lenyap dalam seketika. Hahaha!"

BRETTTTT

Jaket bulunya robek. Baju berlapis-lapis itu terkoyak oleh tebasan katanaku. Dada pucatnya kini berhias garis merah memanjang dari bahu sampai pinggangnya. Dalam keadaan terkejut, dia sempoyongan ke kanan dan ke kiri, kuterjang dia, kurobahkan di atas platform. Kutindih dadanya yang terluka itu dengan lututku. Kuhunuskan katana tepat di depan bola matanya.

Kudengar dari kejauhan polisi menembakkan tembakan peringatan. Tapi Orochimaru dan timku berhasil menahan para polisi untuk tidak bergerak. Ya, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka berani mendekat.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh tidak menyadari semua ini dari awal. Harusnya dari pola rapi itu, aku bisa menyadari kalau kau yang ada di balik semua ini. Hidan memang bos organisasi itu. Tapi otak dari semua kejahatan organisasi itu adalah kau"

"Buat apa kau panjang lebar gini Uchiha?"

"Tapi" lanjutku

"Aku gak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bom yang kau pasang di gedungku. Tim penjinak bom gabungan Korea dan Interpol sudah bergerak sejak 6 jam yang lalu. Servermu juga sudah dihack. Jadi, tuan kriminal, riwayatmu tamat sampai disini"

"Hmp. Paling tidak aku juga berhasil menyadap rumahmu selama kau di Korea. Yah, tubuh telanjang Sakura saat mandi akan jadi kenanganku di penjara nanti"

"BRENGSEKKKK!"

Kuangkat tubuh kurusnya dan kulempar ke tumpukan salju. Kupukuli wajahnya, darah memuncrat dari hidung dan rongga mulutnya. Kutarik rambutnya, kuhentak-hentakkan kepalanya ke bebatuan. Kupukuli tubuh tidak berdaya itu, kucengkeram lehernya, kulihat matanya. Mata yang akan segera hancur karena ketajaman katana. Salju putih yang memerah karena darah itu akan menjadi saksi keadilan. Keadilanku.

Aku mengangkat pedangku untuk menambah tenaga menghujam wajah pecundang ini saat tangan Orochimaru menahanku.

"Cukup. Dia hanya mau membuatmu menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dan kau, Sai. Hukuman berat sedang menantimu"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" ucapku pada Lee Min Ho. Pemilik resort ski tempat kejadian naas itu terjadi.

"Tidak masalah. Aku melakukannya demi Sakura" jawabnya

Entah bagaimana caranya, Lee Min Ho muncul tiba-tiba di depan gedung investigasiku tepat setelah aku menemui Hidan Brown. Tepat saat aku baru akan memulai pencarian besar-besaran Sai ke seluruh Korea. Dia mencurigai seorang pria Jepang yang beraktifitas dengan berbagai alat-alat elektronik dan rekan kerja yang terlihat mencurigakan. Awalnya dia tidak menganggap semua itu hal serius, sampai akhirnya Lee min Ho sempat melihat lukisan Sakura di ruang tamu resort Sai yang diberi coretan berbentuk X berwarna merah darah. Dengan tulisan _KILL HIM OR KILL YOU._

Lee Min Ho tahu dia harus menemuiku. Dengan bantuan manager dan rekan-rekannya, dia berhasil mengetahui bahwa aku adalah suami Sakura. Lalu, dia menyerahkan resortnya padaku untuk rencana ini dan terjadilah semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu. Selamanya" aku menyalaminya

"Hm. Jaga Sakura baik-baik"

.

.

.

"Sidang akan digelar berkali-kali. Dan Sai bukanlah orang biasa. Pasti dia mempunyai badan hukum yang kuat" Orochimaru menjelaskan padaku di dalam mobil Range Rover hitam miliknya

"Aku percayakan semua padamu. Aku yakin kamu bisa membantuku"

"Baiklah"

"Keluaargaku berhutang banyak padamu, Orochimaru"

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada Madara-sama untuk menjaga keluarga Uchiha dari belakang. Dan inilah saatnya. Saat untuk menepati janji"

Gak kusangka. Pengacara menyebalkan yang membacakan warisan Kakek ternyata sangat baik padaku. Terima kasih Kakek, selalu memikirkan keluarga, selau terorganisir, dan selalu berpikir jauh ke depan.

DRRRTTTT

"Ya. Sasuke disini"

"Apa?!"

TEP

"Orochimaru, arahkan mobil ini ke bandara. Aku harus pulang"

"Sekarang?!"

"IYA SEKARANG!"

Orochimaru yang masih bingung dengan keadaan terpaksa menuruti keinginanku.

Ya. Janin Sakura kembar. Dan harus dilahirkan sekarang juga atau salah satu dari mereka, Sakura, atau bayi kami meninggal dunia.

.

.

.

Akh, payah banget tentang action. Yah, anggap aja selingan deh. Wkwkwkw

2 chapter to go… hohoho

Stay tune, minna-san… Aishiteru…

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	22. Chapter 22

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Di dalam kabin pesawat kelas eksekutif, pikiranku melayang ke RS Jiyugaoka. Entah kata-kata apa saja yang keluar dari mulut pramugari, aku gak mendengarnya sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya tenggorokanku berteriak kehausan. Aku meminta air mineral kepada pramugari yang segera mengambilkan air dengan ekspresi bingung. Yah, mungkin dia heran sama cowok yang cuekin tawarannya tadi dan sekarang memintanya mengambil air.

Setelah menghabiskan air itu, mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku terlelap dalam diam.

.

"..an, Tuan, bangunlah!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, pramugari tadi menggoncang-goncang pundakku, membangunkanku. "Syukurlah, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Tuan. Tolong kenakan live vest dan oxygen mask anda. Mari, saya bantu…"

Aku tidak mengindahkan tawaran pramugari baik hati itu. Aku berdiri, melihat sekelilingku. Mereka semua panik. Beberapa remaja dan manula duduk diam dengan wajah ketakutan. Tidak sedikit pula anak-anak kecil menangis histeris. Beberapa pria dewasa berteriak menyumpahi awak pesawat.

Aku melihat ke jendela pesawat, kuperhatikan dunia yang sekarang ada di bawahku. Salah satu sisi sayap pesawat mengeluarkan percikan api. Sialan. Pesawat ini akan segera jatuh kurang dari beberapa menit lagi. Dan yang membuat mata onyxku membulat adalah warna bumi di bawah sana. Biru.

Kami berada di atas laut. Shit!

Aku bergegas menuju ruang pilot saat tiba-tiba ada pramugari lain berlari sambil menangis ke arahku. "Kita semua akan mati!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentakku padanya

"Pilot kita terkena serangan jantung! Beliau MENINGGAL!" air mata yang menggenangi matanya semakin deras saat dia menekankan kata terakhir.

Dalam beberapa detik pikiranku kosong.

Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku meminta dua orang pria berperawakan besar ikut bersamaku. Kusuruh mereka mengamankan jenazah pilot itu, dan sekarang aku menduduki kursi kemudi.

Co-pilot dengan keringat deras mengucur di pelipisnya itu memandangiku tidak percaya. Tangannya bergetar dan bibirnya memucat.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk takut! Ikuti instruksiku sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Aku berdiri memegangi pagar besi di buritan kapal penyelamat. Memandangi puing-puing pesawat yang sudah hangus dilalap api di pulau seberang sana. Asap hitam tebal mengepul ke langit membentuk piramida terbalik.

Dalam keadaan darurat, aku mengarahkan pesawat yang sudah kacau menuju pulau manapun yang bisa dilihat. Dengan bahan bakar yang menipis karena terjadi kebocoran, serta sisi sayap pesawat yang terbakar, aku mendaratkan pesawat menuju sebuah pulau kecil yang asing. Pendaratan itu tidak bisa disebut mulus, tapi untung saja tidak ada korban luka berat apalagi meninggal. Satu-satunya korban meninggal adalah pilot yang terkena serangan jantung.

Sebelum mendarat darurat, aku sempat memberikan koordinat posisi kami kepada pelabuhan terdekat. Dan sekarang semua orang bisa bernafas lega di atas kapal penyelamat. Kecuali aku.

Aku mondar mandir di buritan kapal sambil menengadahkan i-Phoneku mencari-cari sinyal. Oh shit! Aku harus segera menghubungi stafku. Immediately!

.

.

.

Aku frustasi dan duduk dengan sebal di dek kapal. Sudah 3 jam kami berada di kapal ini dan masih harus berapa lama lagi untuk mencapai daratan?!

Aku melirik lagi iPhone ku, yak! Akhirnya ada sinyal juga!

"Halo? Dobe!? Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Ya, nanti saja penjelasannya. Kirim helikopter pribadimu ke pelabuhan Shimonoseki!"

"…? Halo?! Hei! Suaramu hilang" oh shit, sinyal disini benar-benar busuk!

"Dobe? Ya, Shimonoseki prefektur Yamaguchi!"

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda! Helikopter lainnya?"

KLAP

Aku mematikan telepon dengan geram. Bagaimana bisa saat dibutuhkan malah gak bisa bantu dengan alasan helikopternya sedang dipakai Karin dan Suigetsu ke Hokkaido sedangkan helikopter lainnya sedang dalam maintenance. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sementara ini alternatif tercepat hanyalah pulang ke Tokyo lewat bandara Yamaguchi Ube menggunakan pesawat standar. Ugh!

.

.

.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku setelah menginjakkan kaki di tengah-tengah pasar ikan di pelabuhan Shimonoseki. Petugas penyelamat langsung mempersilahkan aku pergi tanpa menunggu kedatangan polisi yang bertugas menginterogasi korban kecelakaan pesawat setelah kutunjukkan kartu identitas Uchiha ku.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam di pesawat, aku menuju parking area dan mendapati Levi dikelilingi stafku yang mencolok banget dengan suit hitam mereka. Aku menyambar dengan kasar kunci Levi yang diserahkan stafku dengan santun. Dia kaget, dan aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Aku memutar mobil dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Kubuka jendela mobil, sambil memakai sunglasses, kutatap staf itu. "Thanks"

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan. Jarak antara Bandara Haneda dan RS Jiyugaoka sebenarnya bukanlah jarak yang patut diperhitungkan. Tapi Demi Tuhan. Aku melihat Rolexku.

21:21

Yang benar saja!

Demi Tuhan!

Aku baru sadar kalau hari ini tanggal 1 Januari. Tahun baru.

Jalanan Tokyo seperti piring labirin madu yang dikerubungi lebah dan ratu lebah. Belum lagi ada pawai di Shibuya. Arghhh! Habis sudah!

.

.

.

Jari telunjukku mengetuk-ketuk steering wheel keren ini dengan gemas. Sampai kapan aku akan terjebak di kegilaan ini!

Kulihat kembali Rolex, pukul 22:56

Aku membuka pintu Levi, dan membantingnya dengan keras. Otomatis aku menjadi bahan perhatian seisi Shibuya.

Kubiarkan Levi disana. Di tengah-tengah warna yang menari-nari, di antara manusia-manusia yang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan tahun baru. Kamu adalah awal dari cerita ini. Kamu adalah sebuah euphoria yang melekat dalam kehidupanku bersama Sakura. Kamu adalah oasis yang mempertemukan cintaku dengan Sakura. Selamat tinggal Levi. Kamu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari ceritaku.

Kupandangi Levi untuk terakhir kalinya. Bibirku membentuk senyum tipis tanpa sadar.

Sekarang aku mempercepat lariku. Seakan mendramatirsir suasana, kembang api dengan berbagai bentuk dan corak mewarnai langit malam. Salju putih turun dengan lembut ke permukaan aspal yang sudah terselimuti pendahulunya. Cahaya-cahaya temaram dari toko-toko dan mall menerpa pipi kananku. Lagu-lagu khas tahun baru menyusup di telingaku. Please. Lagu-lagu ini gak cocok banget dengan suasana hatiku. Gak cocok banget dengan kondisiku. Aku sedang terburu-buru membayangkan istriku yang sudah berjuang, dan aku ingin mereka semua selamat. Mereka, istri dan anak-anakku. Aku memandang lurus ke depan

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya di depan gerbang megah RS Jiyugaoka. Aku melonggarkan dasiku dan menuju ruangan VVIP Sakura.

.

Iris emerald milik wanitaku itu mengarah padaku. Wajah cantiknya menoleh dengan lembut. Pipinya memerah.

"Sasuke-kun…" senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya

Aku mendekat padanya dan melempar jas hitamku ke sofa di sudut ruangan. Aku mengecup dahinya dan mengelus lembut rambut pinknya yang indah.

"Sayang, rambutku sekarang jadi pendek gara-gara operasi nih. Katanya biar gak mengganggu. Hehehe" dia menjulurkan lidahnya

"Mau bagaimanapun kamu selalu cantik, Cinta" aku gak bohong. Penampilannya yang bagaimanapun tetap mempesona di mataku.

Aku membenamkan mukaku di antara leher dan pundaknya. "Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura"

Aku yakin dia masih mampu mendengar suaraku yang bergetar karena menahan air mata. Walau kenyataannya sebutir air mataku sudah mengalir ke rambutnya yang terurai.

Aku bangkit dan menahan pipiku yang memerah dan memerah.

"Dimana anak kita?"

Dia tersenyum manis dan memencet tombol di samping queen bed nya.

Dua orang suster masuk sambil menggendong bayi di masing-masing pelukan mereka. Aku mengambil bayi-bayiku sekaligus.

Mereka berpamitan pergi dan menutup pintu coklat tua itu dengan pelan. "They're amazing" aku menatap putra-putriku dengan takjub.

"Kakaknya laki-laki, adiknya perempuan. Mereka menunggu Daddy untuk mendapatkan nama mereka" Sakura mengelus rambut mereka bergantian.

"Sasaki" aku menatap putraku yang membuka matanya. Rambutnya warna ungu muda, dengan iris mata ungu tua. "dan "Sarada" gadis kecilku menatapku dengan mata gelapnya yang persis denganku dan rambut hitam.

"Sasaki dan Sarada… nama yang manis" ucap Sakura. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibirku.

"Mereka adalah permata yang tidak akan pernah terganti"

.

.

.

3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

.

Summer. Ahh, musim panas… aku mengenakan bikini pelangi dan tiduran di lazy chair samping kolam renang. Sarada juga, dia memakai one piece pola tomat (?) di sebelahku. Kuoleskan sun block lotion di lengannya.

"Kamu gak ikut mereka renang, Honey?" tanyaku

Dia melirikku dari balik sunglassesnya dan meletakkan majalah fashionnya."Mommy, please"

Dia melanjutkan aktifitasnya saat aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. Gadis ini benar-benar anak Sasuke-kun. Setelah memasukkan lolipop ke mulut Sarada, pipi kiriku ditembak dengan water gun.

"Sa-sa-ki!" aku berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Sasuke-kun dan Sasaki terbahak-bahak di pinggir kolam dengan water gun raksasa di tangan Sasaki yang oleng karena beban water gun terlalu berat. Sasuke-kun menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh, dan mengarahkan gun mereka ke tumit Sarada.

CPAAAKK

Shannaro, duo nakal iniii.

"Sa-sa-ki!" Sarada menirukan poseku berkacak pinggang dan membanting majalah fashionnya ke lantai kayu.

"Panggil aku Onii-chan, Sarada!" Sasaki berteriak tidak terima

"Aku ogah punya Onii-chan kayak kamu!"

Aku berdiri di belakang Sarada diam-diam dan menggendongnya. Aku melompat ke dalam kolam dan menimbulkan gelombang besar.

BYURRRRR

"WAAAA! Mommyyyy!" Sarada marah dan langsung memelukku. Dia belum bisa berenang. Aku merebut water gun yang sedang dipegang Sasuke-kun.

"Yoosssshhh! Sarada, sekarang waktunya kita balas dendam!"

Sasuke-kun dan Sasaki berenang menghindar tapi kepala raven dan ungu mereka gak akan bisa luput dari bidikan kami. Sasaki lucu banget berenang dengan pelampungnya, sehingga pantat montoknya menyembul ke permukaan kolam. Aku memegangi perut Sarada saat dia dengan semangatnya menembaki target-target kami.

.

.

.

Sarada sedang asik membakar barbeque kami. Sasaki sedang bermain-main dengan remote control buggynya. Aku menyiapkan cocktail non alcohol di meja yang sudah kuhias dengan mawar dan lavender. Ya, kami mengadakan BBQ party.

"Halo, manis" tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan mencium leherku

"Wah, hampir saja tumpah. Halo juga, tampan" aku meletakkan gelas cocktail dan membalikkan badanku menghadap suamiku. Kulingkarkan tanganku ke leher Sasuke-kun. Dia dengan cepat memagut bibirku, menjilati setiap inci rongga mulutku.

Nafas kami terengah-engah saat Itachi-nii melempar kerikil (atau apapun itu) ke dahi Sasuke-kun. "Sialan! Kamu gak bisa lihat kami sedang berciuman!?" kerutan jengkel muncul di kening Sasuke-kun. Aku tertawa dan lanjut menyiapkan cocktail.

"Kamu yang sialan. Ada anak kecil disini tahu. Halo, keponakan-keponakanku yang manis!" Itachi-nii melambaikan tangannya kepada si twins.

"PAPA ITACHIIII" mereka berdua berseru berlari memeluk Itachi-nii. Di belakang Itachi-nii ada Tou-san dan Oka-san yang ikut memeluk mereka.

"Wah, long time no see" Sasori-niichan datang memakai pakaian super keren ala London. Dia melepas sunglassesnya dan main wink ke si twins.

"PAPA SASOOOO!" mereka berganti memeluk Sasori-niichan. "Halo, princess. Kamu semakin emmmmmmhhh" kakakku mencium kedua pipi Sarada lalu mengacak rambut Sasaki "Wah, buggymu keren banget, Sasaki"

"Ya! Mommy membelikanku minggu lalu" Sasaki bersemangat

"Benar. Kalau Teme yang membelikan pasti bukan buggy, tapi Lamborgini" Naruto datang sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil Lamborghininya di udara.

"Iya donk" onyx Sasuke-kun silau melihat Lamborghini Gallardo kuning Naruto yang diparkir bersebelahan dengan Levi.

Levi?

Ya, Levi. Saat aku dan si twins pulang dari RS Jiyugaoka waktu itu, Levi sudah terparkir dengan apik di halaman rumah. Ternyata Naruto yang menyelamatkan Levi dari keramaian tahun baru Shibuya. Dia merasa bersalah karena waktu itu gak bisa meminjami helikopter pada Sasuke-kun. Jadi ceritanya, setelah merasakan 'rasa' Levi dalam perjalanan, Naruto jatuh cinta dengan mobil itu. Dengan mudah, BMW sportnya tersingkir gara-gara dia move on ke Lamborghini. Sayangnya, Naruto gak kebagian Veneno Silver Limited Edition. Yah, maklum, di dunia ini cuma ada 9 unit.

Menyusul kedatangan Naruto, tamu-tamu kami yang lain segera berbaur di backyard kami. Ada Papa yang menggendong Sasaki tinggi-tinggi di pundaknya, Mama membakar BBQ sama Sarada, ada Ino, Shion, Tenten, Kakashi-sensei . Surprisingly, dalam 3 tahun ini Kakashi-sensei akhirnya jadian sama Shion! Saking pinternya Ino dan Tenten mencomblangkan mereka berdua. Tapi sungguh, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi menurutku.

Ada Shizune-neesan, nenek Chiyo, Orochimaru-san, bahkan Kiba dan Hinata. Hinata sedang hamil dan sekarang benar-benar menjadi cewek super santun. Meskipun hanya berdua denganku saja, dia masih menjadi cewek santun. Kiba hebat.

Kami semua menikmati pesta ini dengan perasaan yang sangat hangat.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah selesai. Malam ini udara sedikit sejuk. Setelah anak-anak tidur, aku menuju platform belakang rumah yang mengarah ke pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari. Sebuah melody klasik mengalun di udara. Aku menutup mata. Angin semilir menyapu wajahku dan menerpa rambut pendekku ke belakang.

Pikiranku melayang ke saat itu. Beberapa tahun lalu di malam yang tak terduga di apartemenku.

"_Maukah kamu menikah denganku, Sakura?"_

"…_.ataupun sehat, dalam suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya, menyayanginya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

"_Saya bersedia"_

Dan kami saling memandang dalam haru

"_Kamu cantik"_

Ingatan itu mengalun ke Paris saat pangeran kegelapan itu dengan congkaknya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dengan senyum miring yang gak bisa lepas dari wajahnya

"_Jelek sekali"_

Dan betapa dia ingin mendominasiku. Ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah miliknya

"_Ya! Dia istriku sekarang. See?"_

Dan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku untuk pertama kalinya

"_Sebenarnya aku… menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak lama"_

"_Hn, jangan khawatir Sasori-nii. Aku akan menjaga Cinta selamanya"_

"_Cinta…"_

"_Dimana Sakura?! Sakura Uchiha! ISTRIKU!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Cinta, jangan diemin aku donk"_

"_Terima kasih, Cinta. Kamu yang terbaik…"_

"_Jangan rewel"_

"_Bosan. Aku kangen Sasuke-kun yang dulu"_

"_Aduh aku lagi sibuk nih. Ngerti gak sih?"_

"_Sasuke-kun baka!"_

"_HEH, mau kemana kamu?!"_

"_Sasuke-kun… aku kangen… "_

"_Aku pingin punya bayi"_

_Pulanglah Sasuke-kun… aku mohon…_

"_Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan, Sasuke-kun"_

"_Kamu benar-benar merendahkanku Sakura"_

"_Ini hadiah buat kamu"_

Ingatan-ingatan itu memenuhi isi pikiranku secara cepat. Berganti-ganti…

"_Aku hamil 4 bulan"_

"_Menangislah Sakura"_

"…_jangan banyak omong"_

Ada saat kami bergembira, ada saat dia begitu menyebalkan, ada saat aku sangat manja, ada saat kami bertengkar…

"_IYA SEKARANG!"_

Tapi aku tahu, suamiku selalu menyayangiku. Menyayangi kami…

_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER_

"I will always love you forever…" suara berat itu menyusup di daun telingaku. Tangan gagahnya memeluk leher dan pundakku dari belakang. Aku memegang lengannya yang memagari dadaku.

"Too…"

Kami hening selama beberapa detik. Dia lalu melepas pelukannya dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tangan kananku. Setelah kami memandangi cahaya-cahaya cantik di bawah sana, dia mengalihkan wajah tampannya kepadaku. Diraihnya rahangku, dikecupnya dahiku. Dibelainya rambutku.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu…"

Aku meneteskan air mata bahagia dan mencium bibirnya…

Kepada pria inilah aku melabuhkan hatiku…

Dialah hidupku, dialah cintaku…

Selamanya…

.

.

.

Konniciwa minna-san… aku benar-benar patut dipersalahkan. Bagaimana bisa aku gak menyempatkan bikin chapter ini. Masalah datang lagi dan lagi. Kerjaan gak ada habisnya, mondar-mandir kesana kemari, dan tabletku rusak. Arghhhh! Sial. Padahal aslinya mau update chapter 23 di tanggal 23 Juni kemarin. Tapi nasib berkata lain. Sekarang aja baru bisa kasih chapter 22. Payaaaaah!

Tapi… gak akan kubiarkan cerita ini gak berakhir. Pasti ada endingnya kok. Haha.

Maaf ya kalau kurang greget atau gimana-gimana… tapi percayalah, aku selalu menaruh hatiku dalam setiap kata disini. Hehehe

Arigatou bangeeeet buat semuanya. Yang review, yang fav, yang baca, yang kasih saran, yang ngesupport terus… aku doakan semoga kalian semua sehat selalu dan bahagia…

I Love You all so muachhh

Chapter depan masih ada satu chapter lagi berisi Epilog.

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	23. Chapter 23

_Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Fic ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang senang membacanya

Absolutely No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Like Don't Read

Once again

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Mommy… Mom dimana?" suara nyaring Sasaki terdengar dari ruangan sebelah. Aku sedang asyik merangkai bunga di ruang hobby. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, aku dan suamiku pindah ke rumah utama Uchiha karena Tousan dan Kaa-san menghabiskan usia senja mereka dengan berpetualang ke luar negeri.

Aku berdiri. "Mommy disini, honey…"

Putra kecilku, yah walau gak bisa dibilang kecil lagi sih. Sasaki sudah menjelma menjadi cowok SMA keren berumur 18 tahun dengan tinggi 180 cm, rambut ungu muda yang sangat lebat dengan belahan pinggir yang ditata jabrik ke belakang, iris mata ungu tua, dan bibir tipis serta lesung pipi di sebelah kiri. Dia datang dan langsung memelukku.

"Happy birthday Mom… ahhh, I miss you so much" dia mengecup dahiku. Ahhh, dia semakin mirip dengan Sasuke-kun saja. Aku harus mendongakkan kepala untuk bisa balas mengecup dahinya. Kupandangi putraku yang sangat ganteng memakai kaos hitam merk HBA dengan jaket Supreme putih. Jeans Levi's nya sengaja dirobek-robek. Ah, masa muda…

"Mommy. Selamat bertambah tua. 40 tahun bukan usia yang menyenangkan lho" Sarada muncul di depan pintu dengan gayanya yang masih saja cuek. Gadisku yang berambut hitam legam panjang dengan belahan tengah dan volume rambut yang sengaja dia blow, membuat penampilannya seperti cewek-cewek kaya di Gangnam-Korea. Dia memakai tanktop Versace lengkap dengan jaket jeansnya, celana jeans pendek dan ankle boots kulit dari Guess. Dia memelukku dan mencium pipiku. Senyum manisnya membuat lesung pipi di sebelah kanannya muncul.

Aku memeluk mereka berdua. Bisa kurasakan mereka meresapi aroma rambutku dari ubun-ubun. Ahhh, gak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia lebih dari ini…

.

.

.

"Kalian gak akan percaya kalau Mom dulu sangat payah dalam memasak" ucapku sambil memandangi anak-anakku makan masakanku dengan lahapnya.

Dengan pipi menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan pie cherry, Sasaki langsung tersedak. Sarada berhenti menyendok milk pudding buatanku dan menatapku tidak percaya.

"No Way! Tapi Mom adalah the best chef ever!" Sasaki yang logatnya kacau tercampur bahasa Inggris karena sejak SMP sekolah di Amerika terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Oke, tolong jelaskan. Aku bingung Mom" Sarada mengerutkan alisnya dan memandangku tajam sambil melipat kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu mungilnya.

"Not now, guys. Hari ini adalah hari khusus Mom dan Dad" Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu. Dia melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

Aku memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke-kun balas memeluk pundakku.

"Ahh, Daddy. I miss you" Sasaki memeluk kami berdua. "Akhirnya Dad pulang juga setelah keluyuran di Belgia selama 3 bulan" Sarada menyahut sambil memeluk kami semua. Oh Tuhan, ternyata aku masih bisa lebih bahagia lagi…

.

.

.

Aku memandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin di kamar kami. Lebih tepatnya kamar di atas cruise ship suamiku. Yah, kami merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-40 di atas kapal ini dengan bersantai.

"Aku sudah tua…"

"Siapa bilang?" wajah stoic yang bersandar di pundakku itu menatapku melalui cermin

"Lihat saja kerutan di bawah mataku ini, Love…" aku menyentuh kantung mataku

Tangan dinginnya menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahku, lalu meraih rahangku dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Oh Tuhan… bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani hidup ini dengannya, kenapa jantungku masih saja berdebar-debar dengan keras tiap kali dia menyentuhku…

Tangan itu mulai merambah pundakku dari balik bathrobe, dan terus menjalar mencoba menarik tali bra ku.

Sasuke-kun menciumi leherku yang otomatis membuatku melenguh pelan. Kuremas rambut ravennya yang masih saja lebat dan tidak termakan usianya yang lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Kupeluk kepalanya saat dia mulai menggigit dadaku.

Dalam sedetik dia sudah merobohkanku. Dengan lembut dia melucuti pakaianku. Aku pun membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.

Kami menikmati sore yang sangat romantis…

.

.

.

Bulan begitu indah. Kami berlabuh dan beristirahat di resort Izu. Setelah makan malam bersama, Sasuke-kun dan Sasaki pergi entah kemana. Aku berada di kamar bersama Sarada yang tidur di pangkuanku.

"Mom…"

"Hmmm?" aku mengelus rambutnya yang sangat wangi dan lembut

"Ah, gak jadi…"

"Kenapa Honey? Ada masalah dengan cinta?" tebakku sambil tersenyum memandangnya yang melirikku malu-malu. Sungguh, wajah Sarada sangat mirip denganku kecuali iris matanya yang bagai kloning mata Sasuke-kun.

"I… Iya… ah… Mom tahu aku selalu cuek dan dingin sama anak cowok, tapi cowok ini… argh!" Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menepuk dahinya

"Cowok ini menghantui pikiranmu?"

"Jangan dibilang menghantui gitu donk, Mom… dia itu, menyebalkan. Selalu menggangguku dan mengikutiku kemapun aku pergi. Dia bahkan mau kuliah di Universitas yang sama denganku nanti. Dan yang menyebalkan lagi, aku selalu adu mulut dengannya. Image ku kan jadi kacau"

Ahh, romansa anak muda. Kuelus pipinya, "Dia menyukaimu"

"Aku gak mau sama dia"

"Kamu gak mau sama dia. Oke, kita lihat satu tahun lagi kamu jadian atau gak sama dia" aku tersenyum lebar

"Ah, Mom"

"Anak gadisku sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak menyadarinya" kucubit pipinya, "lihat Sasaki, kamu percaya? Selama di Amerika, dia sering email Mom. Kirim-kirim foto banyak anak cewek. Hhh, gak tahu deh dia dapat sifat kayak gitu dari mana. Dengan bangga dia selalu bilang kalau dia pangeran di High schoolnya, popular, paling cakep, atau apalah"

"Mom telat. Sejak SD dia sudah kayak gitu. Mom tahu kapan dan siapa first kiss Sasaki?"

Aku menaikkan alisku terkejut. "Kapan? Dimana?" aku penasaran banget

"Namanya Lily. Dia sahabatku. Kejadiannya kelas 6 SD. Lily anak blasteran. Sehari setelah mereka pacaran, kita anggap saja mereka pacaran, Lily pindah ke New York. Hahaha. Sejak saat itu dia jadi pecinta cewek. Dia terlalu patah hati dan gak mau serius lagi sama cewek"

Ahhh, aku jadi merasa sedih…

"Heh, siapa bilang. Aku udah nemu cinta sejati tahu! Dasar Sarada sok tahu" Sasaki berdiri di pintu menyandarkan satu bahunya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kemari, Dear" Sasaki menghampiriku dan tidur di sampingku. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. "Darimana saja kamu?"

"Rahasia. Hehe. Daripada itu, hei Sarada, aku udah nemuin Lily" ekspresinya serius dan menatap tajam Sarada

Sarada menoleh kaget. "Yang benar saja?! Dimana? Duh aku kangen banget sama dia"

"Disiniiiii" Sasaki mencubit keras-keras hidung Sarada sampai memerah

"SASAKI BAKA!" Sarada menarik rambut Sasaki

"Buahaha. Salah sendiri ember!"

Aduh aduh… anak-anakku… aku cuma bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hei, hei, bertengkar di luar sana. Lihat Mommy. Yang satu tiduran di pahanya, yang satu sandaran di pundaknya" Sasuke-kun masuk ke kamarku

Mereka terdiam, berantakan, dan raut wajah yang menahan tawa. "Tuh si blacky who have started this fight" Sasaki menyalahkan Sarada dan menunjuk Sarada tepat di ujung hidungnya.

"Hisssh! Siapa ya yang tadi main cubit-cubit!" Sarada gak mau kalah dan menunjuk Sasaki tepat di tengah-tengah dahinya.

"Kamu sih ember!"

"Biarin. Wekkkk!"

"Sudah. Sudah. Sasaki, Sarada, kalian lupa misi kita ya?"

"Ah iya! Aku tadi kan mau panggil Mommy keluar" Sasaki menyingkirkan telunjuk Sarada dan menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Aku sukses. Aku kan cuma kudu nahan Mommy disini" Sarada menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan tersenyum miring

"Ada apa sih?" aku bingung. Persekongkolan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Mom ganti baju dulu deh…" Sarada mendorong pelan punggungku agar aku turun dari bed. "Hush, hush" dengan gerakan tangannya, Sarada mengusir Sasuke-kun dan Sasaki keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. Hmmmm. Aku masih bingung.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu Sakura di taman resort. Sasaki ada di sampingku. Angin pertanda datangnya musim semi berhembus melewati helaian rambut kami berdua.

"Dad…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa cinta kalian berdua begitu kuat?"

Aku menoleh pada Sasaki. Kujawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman, lalu kuacak rambut ungu mudanya.

"Hishh. Dad merusak suasana. Aku kan lagi serius. Duhh, rambutku berantakan deh" dia merapikan poninya ke belakang. Bocah berisik ini entah kenapa jadi mirip Sasori-nii. Aku tertawa dan menoleh ke belakang.

Cintaku datang dengan mengenakan sackdress bunga-bunga warna lilac dengan dasar warna teal dan dilapisi cardigan rajut warna krem.

"Hai" sapanya sambil memegangi satu lengannya. Wajahnya lembut dan manis. Ya ampun aku kan sudah tua, kenapa suasana ini masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, 20 tahun yang lalu, 30 tahun yang lalu…

…

…

"Daddy kok diam aja sih? Terpesona ya?" Sarada menggodaku setelah melirik ke Sakura, ke aku, ke Sakura, dan ke aku lagi.

"Aww. Sasaki! Apa-apaan sih?!" Sasaki terlihat mencubit lengan Sarada. "You ruined the mood, Sarada" walaupun Sasaki berbisik, suaranya masih terdengar oleh kami semua. kami semua pun tertawa.

"Ayo…" aku mengulurkan tanganku ke Sakura. Dia menyambutnya. Sentuhan tangannya masih membuat jantungku bergetar.

Kami melangkahkan kaki menuju heli pad. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Dia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku membantunya naik helikopter, memasangkan belt, google, dan headphone.

"Mau kemana kita Sasuke-kun?"

Kuulangi kembali perlakuanku ke Sasaki tadi pada Sakura. Kujawab dengan senyum dan kuacak rambutnya. Dia memasang tampang sebal yang menggemaskan.

Aku mulai menerbangkan heli. Beberapa meter dari tanah, kami melihat Ssasaki dan Sarada yang memandang dengan muka memerah. Haha, aku sudah membuat mereka terlibat dalam rencanaku yang manis ini. Sasaki melambaikan tangannya, Sarada mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang terbang karena angin helikopterku dan memberi satu wink padaku.

.

.

.

Pemandangan laut malam hari sangat indah. Dilengkapi bulan yang memancarkan cahayanya dengan cantik. Sakura menyerah menanyakan kemana tujuan kepergian kami. Senyum tidak bisa lepas dari wajahku. Semua ini terlalu menyenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu tampan?"

Seandainya saat ini aku sedang minum, pasti aku menyemburkan minumanku, dan itu sama sekali gak keren.

"Jangan mengagetkanku. Nanti heli ini oleng lho"

"Oh, iya. Maaf… hehe. Tapi iya kok. Kamu selalu tampan" dia tersenyum dan memandangiku terus.

Aku gak mampu menjawab dan mulai bersiap untuk landing. Dengan muka merah tentunya.

.

.

.

"Wah. Sudah sekian tahun ya, Love…" kami memandangi villa kami di pulau pribadi. Memang sudah lebih dari 15 tahun kami belum pernah kemari lagi. Sejak tsunami menimpa Izu, villa ini sempat terbengkalai dan tidak terawat hingga hampir rusak. Tapi tahun lalu,villa ini diperbaiki dan diberi improvement. Bangunannya sekarang lebih modern dan mendekati arsitektur tropis minimalis.

"Benar. Maaf aku belum sempat memperbaiki tempat kenangan kita sampai tahun lalu. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak memiliki waktu lebih. Tapi sekarang kamu dapat melihat kalau aku tidak ingin tempat ini hilang dari kenangan kita begitu saja" aku menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan di atas pasir putih di bawah bayangan bulan.

"Indah sekali. Bahkan jauh lebih indah. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat bahagia…" matanya berkaca-kaca. Kugenggam tangannya lebih erat dan kami terus berjalan.

"…. Hm? Mau kemana kita Sasuke-kun?" dia memutar kepala pinknya dan menyadari bahwa kami tidak sedang berjalan menuju villa.

"You'll see…"

.

.

.

Gemericik suara air terjun kecil dan wanginya bunga-bunga liar yang cantik mengelilingi kami.

"Tentu kamu masih ingat tempat ini, kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" dia memandang takjub. Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku memiliki Sakura seutuhnya untuk pertama kali.

Tempat kami memadu kasih. Tempat kami mempercayakan jiwa dan raga satu sama lain.

Ingatanku melayang kembali ke saat itu…

_Aku menggandeng tanganku selama kami melintasi hutan kecil, sungai, dan sampailah kami di sebuah air terjun kecil yang benar-benar romantis dengan bunga-bunga warna warni menghiasi sekelilingnya. Aku terus menariknya mendekati air terjun itu._

"_Istriku, aku mencintaimu" wajahnya terkena sinar bulan yang sedang bercahaya dengan sempurna._

_Aku terus menciuminya, sampai rasanya aku gak bisa memikirkan apapun._

_Tapi aku suka. Sangat suka. Karena kami melakukannya atas nama cinta._

_Mata onyxku gak pernah lepas dari wajahnya._

_Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah cantiknya yang merah merona dan tersenyum manis. Kukecup pipinya dari belakang._

_Bahkan cahaya bulan yang sempurna terpantul pada tubuhnya yang berkilau bening._

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat._

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat telapak tangan halus itu menyentuh pipiku. Kenangan yang sangat indah. Kutarik perlahan tangannya menuju telaga kecil yang kedalaman airnya hanya selutut.

Kuraih rahangnya, kupandang wajahnya yang terangkat perlahan. Usia tidak mampu memudarkan pesonamu, sayang. Mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca dari tadi akhirnya meneteskan satu butir air mata di pipinya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena kamulah yang menjadi belahan jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

Kuusap air matanya, kukecup dahinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu. Kehilanganmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan di dunia ini"

Dia memelukku. Melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Semoga di kehidupan lainnya, aku masih akan bertemu denganmu lagi…" bisiknya. Aku memejamkan mata.

Dadaku dan dadanya bersentuhan dan menyatukan irama detak jantung kami. Temponya sama. Sakura pasti sedang berdebar-debar juga. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Kami menikmati keheningan yang sangat nyaman.

"Sakura…"

"Hm….."

"Terima kasih…"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan tangannya di dadaku.

"Terima kasih juga…"

Aku menyentuh pipinya, mendekatkan dagunya padaku.

Dan…

Bibir kami bersatu dalam cinta.

Aku mencintai dia. Aku menyayangi dia.

Bahkan pun jika kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama, dia adalah cerita. Sebuah cerita yang terukir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Dan jika bisa, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya bersamanya.

Karena cinta, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipahami. Hanya bisa dirasakan saat dua hati saling memercikkan api-api dan kemilau kehangatan.

Karena cinta, sangat jahat. Tidak mengenal siapa dia. Tidak mengenal dimensi. Tidak mengenal fasad.

Karena cinta, adalah imajinasi yang terwujud. Adalah cahaya, embun, dan sayap-sayap rasa.

Karena cinta, memang melengkapi segalanya.

Cinta kami adalah abadi.

Cinta kami tidak akan mati.

Selamanya…

I Will Always Love You Forever

-o-O-FIN-O-o-

.

.

.

Selesai…

Hehehe… Akhirnya begini deh… minna-san yang sangat kusayangi dan sangat berharga… terima kasih banyak atas perjalanan yang meyenangkan ini… mohon maaf karena (sangat) banyak kekurangan dan cela di cerita ini…

Dukungan, saran, dan semangat tanpa henti dari kalianlah yang membuatku bisa bertahan… hehehe.

I Love You… I Will Always Love You Forever…

Well, next fic mungkin tentang EXO. Adakah disini yang mencintai EXO? Karena fic selanjutnya adalah long one-shot story tentang Chanyeol. Hihihi.

With Love,

Mother CHANYOU


End file.
